So Red And Black
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: A fanfic focusing on the deliciously smexy pairing of Cryle. When Kyle and Craig start seeing one another, their best friends aren't happy. Will Craig and Kyle's relationship endure through the unfair hardships forced upon them by Tweek and Stan?
1. Get Used To Being Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Kyle

**Summary: **The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) – and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind?

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle… they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' – I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

* * *

He was never going to feel the same. And Kyle knew he'd just have to accept that.

They were in their first year at Park County University. A few of their old friends had gone elsewhere; Token had ended up going to Harvard with Wendy, and Cartman moved to Denver to follow a degree in criminal defense law; hell, he was so good at getting HIMSELF out of trouble, he figured he might as well make a lot of money doing it for other people. It was kind of morally disgusting, but that was Cartman.

Everyone else had opted for staying in South Park to attend its local County University. Kyle had a chance to go to several other universities, but opted to stay in South Park for one specific reason. Stan Marsh. Kyle had come out in their last year of high school. Some people were kind of shocked, but widely, he was still accepted, and it didn't seem to change anything. Butters, for example, had been out since their first year in high  
school – and Kenny was a known, 'well-practiced' bisexual. In fact, he'd willingly given Kyle his first blowjob, and taught him the ropes. Kyle had been grateful that the two had remained friends, and Kenny kept his word; he didn't tell anyone.

But it was on their graduation night – during a grad party at Token's house – that Kyle told Stan how he felt about him; that their friendship meant a lot, but he'd been harboring a deep love for the raven-haired boy for quite some time. Stan was flattered, but admitted he wasn't gay, and unfortunately, didn't feel the same way. Kyle had been heartbroken; he'd worked himself up to believe that Stan MIGHT feel the same way. Sometimes when he looked at him, Kyle caught something in his eyes. He hadn't been dating Wendy for a few years, since she'd re-connected with Token. The night had been a complete failure… but as always, the two super-best friends had managed to pull through it, and remain friends.

Of course it was much harder for Kyle. He couldn't stop thinking about Stan, and the snap decision to attend Park County University with him seemed to indicate his feelings weren't gone; especially when his grades afforded him the opportunity to attend Harvard, or even Oxford (if he felt like moving THAT far away). His mother had been sorely disappointed, but was subdued by Gerald – who told her that Kyle was old enough now to make his own decisions.

The redhead moved out of his house during the summer – and into a place with Stan and Kenny. While Kenny couldn't afford to go to university, he ended up taking a maintenance job on the campus; so he would be able to see his friends regularly, and pay his smaller share of the rent. Not to mention, it afforded him the opportunity to sneak into lecture halls, and sit in on some classes with his friends. It was a bit devious, but Kyle was all about education, and was proud that Kenny was trying so hard to take what he could… even if he WASN'T an actual student, and wouldn't obtain an 'actual' degree.

The first few months had been a bit hard; Kyle found it difficult living in such close proximity to the young man he'd loved for so many years. Hell, even catching a glimpse of Stan as he walked out of the bathroom after a shower, with nothing but a towel draped around his waist was enough to made Kyle anxious.

During their first two months at University, everyone seemed to be adjusting, and enjoying their newfound independence away from their parents. By the time Halloween rolled around, Stan and Kenny offered to host a Halloween Party at their house. When the 31st came, Kenny used his fake ID to grab some booze for the party. Thank God Halloween fell on a Friday that year; they all hoped it would be a fun night, and thankfully, they had no lectures to go to the next day.

"What do you think?" Kenny asked, wandering into the living room.

Kyle was sitting on the couch, surfing through the channels on their television as he looked up to Kenny's costume. He'd decided to dress up like some kind of zombie; truth be told, the costume was actually pretty good… he even had half a beer bottle protruding from his forehead with blood around it. He was wearing a slightly ripped t-shirt and jeans, both of which had bloodstains on them and looked disheveled.

"Actually… it looks great." Kyle smirked.

While he'd never come to 'love' Kenny, Kyle could certainly appreciate the McCormick boy's attractiveness. He was tall and built with lean muscle, but it was his face that proved to be most breathtaking. His eyes were a bright blue color, always looking slightly mischievous and all knowing, and his blond hair hung in jagged chunks around his head, falling slightly in front of his eyes sometimes. He also had a Cheshire Cat grin that made most people melt. Looking at him only made Kyle wonder why he'd chosen to hide his face for so long. It was only after they'd started high school that Kenny started to show more of his face (except when his hair covered his eyes, or he wore a large hoodie)… but Kyle figured that was just to keep his 'playful boy' vibe down. And it worked. Kenny had gotten more action than all their friends put together.

"Looks great? Like how?" Kenny asked, striking a pose. "Like, attractive-great? Or fuckable-great?" He smirked.

Kyle laughed and shook his head, "Let's just go with both. Who are you trying to impress tonight?" He asked.

"No one in particular." He purred, walking over and plopping onto the couch beside Kyle. Throwing an arm over the back of their sofa (and thus, around Kyle's shoulders) – Kenny shifted closer to him. "Who are YOU trying to impress tonight?" He asked knowingly.

The redhead blushed a bit, "N-No one." He sighed. "There's no point. Come on, you've seen him. He just doesn't feel THAT way about me." He shrugged.

"Well, maybe when he sees you in your hot Mad Hatter costume, he'll come around. And even if he doesn't... there will be others." Kenny grinned, placing a quick peck on Kyle's cheek with his lips, before standing up and heading into the kitchen. "You better get dressed…" He called.

Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up, tossing the converter onto the couch as he headed into his room to get ready. Shutting the door behind him, Kyle began to shed his clothing and get into his own costume. Since their youth, Kyle _had_ grown up like everyone else; he was taller now (though still a bit shorter than Stan, Kenny, and most of their other friends) – and wasn't nearly AS scrawny. He'd kept up with playing basketball and running track and field during high school, so he was built similar to most of their friends now. His Jew fro had grown out, and now his hair fell in loose auburn waves around his head; at times, obstructing his green eyes, but that was fixed with a slight gesture of his head to flick the hair away; it had become a bit of a habit. Really, all things considering, Kyle didn't think he was BAD looking… and Kenny had certainly reassured him of that fact.

Unfortunately, it didn't matter – because the one person he wanted to THINK he was good looking _wasn't_ gay. Kyle couldn't help but belittle himself a bit in thinking that: even IF Stan WERE gay… why the hell would he want him? Stan was an attractive, dark-haired athlete, who could get _any_ girl he wanted. And if he swung the 'other' way, he could probably get any guy he wanted.

Forcing those thoughts out of his head, Kyle began to get dressed into his costume. He had decided to go as the Mad Hatter, but not necessarily taking inspiration from the new Tim Burton adaptation of Alice In Wonderland. Frankly, he hadn't found it THAT great… but he really liked the character. He'd gotten an obscure top hat that looked a bit raggedy, and paired it with a coat-tailed jacked that hugged to his torso. It too, was a bit frayed in places and was dark green in it's color. This was paired with a loud-colored, patterned button up shirt that he had disheveled himself, sewing a few patches on it in random, obscure places. He'd even stuck a pocket watch in the shirt's front pocket, and ANOTHER one clipped onto the pocket of his tailed jacket. He enjoyed adding the little details. Finally, he wore black pants that hugged his slender legs, and fell past his shins – only to be covered by worn, maroon doc martin boots that laced up just below his knees. He left them loose and unlaced though, preferring to keep the 'raggedy' Hatter appearance.

Moving over to his mirror, he examined himself as he began to put a few obscure bandages and rings on his fingers. Letting out a sigh, he took himself in. He didn't look half bad. He was certainly the Mad Hatter – but his OWN version of the Mad Hatter. Leaving his room, Kyle had to quickly stop himself from running right into Stan, who again, was emerging from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Oh, hey!" Stan greeted with a small laugh. "Wow, you look great!" He said, nodding, as he looked him up and down.

Kyle nodded, trying desperately to keep himself from blushing. "Thanks." He said. "Excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun." Stan smiled. "I'm a sucker for Halloween."

The redhead nodded, adjusting his top hat a bit. "Yeah… if there's one thing I love, it's pretending to be someone ELSE for a night." He shrugged, giving a sad smile.

Stan caught the tone, and furrowed his brow. Kyle knew Stan had felt incredibly guilty for not feeling the same way his best friend did. He'd been trying hard to make it up to Kyle by being an even MORE supportive friend. He looked like he was about to say something – like a small comment to boost Kyle's morale, but they were interrupted.

"Come on, Kyle… I wanna do your makeup before I have another beer." Kenny shouted impatiently from the kitchen. "Otherwise I'll be too wasted." He added.

Kyle smirked and shrugged at Stan, as he slipped by him. He could hear Stan turn, and the blush crept onto his cheeks as he felt his best friend's eyes on him as he retreated into the kitchen.

It was moments like THAT, which got Kyle's hopes up.

But he had to remind himself that's all it was.

Hope.

* * *

Everyone seemed to arrive to their party in good time – and in good spirits. Then again, an excuse to drink and dress up like freaks tended to bring out the best in everyone. Stan was dressed up too; he was wearing a tuxedo that was dirty and bloody. He had a slit wound over his throat that was dripping blood, and he carried around a skeleton hand, that had a wedding ring on it. Apparently, it was some kind of warped joke about marriage. It was kind of a cop out, but hell, Kyle STILL thought he looked hot.

Craig, Butters and Clyde arrived soon after. The brunette had opted for dressing in some kind of gumbie costume; it was ridiculous and oversized, but made everyone laugh – which was exactly what he was going for. Butters, to no one's surprise, had simply decided to go as his alter ego, Marjorine. And frankly, the kid looked adorable; Kyle practically saw Kenny's eyes fix on the blond with a predatory smirk.

And then there was Craig; the ebony-haired boy wandered in casually, nodding in silent greeting like he always did. He had on his usual dark blue hoodie that clung to his toned, tall form. This was topped off with ripped jeans – and oddly enough, a long fluffy cat-like tail, and bit floppy cat ears that rested on his usual chullo. His dark hair was sticking out jaggedly beneath his hat, falling along the back of his neck, ears and across his forehead. But when he looked at his eyes, he saw they weren't his usual gray color… they were bright yellow, with black slits. Cat eyes.

Before he had a chance to approach Craig and ask him about his 'half' costume – Kenny tugged Kyle aside. "Ok, _don't_ be mad." He grinned.

"…Mad at what?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

Kenny glanced back to Craig, and gave a slight gesture with his head. "He'd called me yesterday and asked what _you_ were going as for Halloween. So I told him." Kenny explained. "He wasn't _going_ to dress up, but when I told him that you were going as the Mad Hatter, that asshole actually made a half-hearted attempt to dress up like the Cheshire Cat." He smirked.

"…Why?" Kyle asked, furrowing his brow. "Craig and I aren't THAT close. Why the hell would he care what I'm going as?" He asked.

Kenny shrugged, smirking with that mischievous glint in his eye. "Hi Craig." He greeted, ignoring Kyle's comment while looking past his friend.

Turning, the redhead saw Craig was standing behind them now. "Hey." He greeted in that calm, monotone voice of his. "Nice costumes." He complimented – his eyes running over Kyle moreso than Kenny.

"Um, thanks." Kyle blushed. "You look good, too… I mean, for a half-assed attempt." He teased with a shrug.

Craig actually smiled, his cat-like eyes trailing over Kyle's face. "I'm you're Cheshire Cat for the night." He purred. "Guess that means we have to stay close to one another." He shrugged.

"Whatever…" Kyle said, shaking his head with a small smile; but really, he couldn't keep the blush from reaching his cheeks… not this time. When his green eyes flickered back to Craig, he felt even more anxious to see the attractive noir-haired young man still smirking at him.

Kenny couldn't help but grin, "I'm going to get another beer. Anyone else want one?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually, I'll come WITH you." Kyle said, narrowing his eyes on the mischievous blond – before tugging his arm and pulling him toward the kitchen.

When they were alone again, Kyle sighed, "What the hell, man? What are you trying to do to me?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The blond shook his head, holding up his hands, "I'm not trying to do ANYTHING but help." He smiled. "Don't ask me why… but Craig likes you." He shrugged. "And that's all I know. Hell, the guy is so damn vague, moody and quiet – that's the best answer you'll get. He just… _likes_ you." Kenny nodded, quirking a brow. "And come on, it's not like you have any _other_ prospects right now. Why not test the waters?" He smirked.

"I… I dunno," Kyle shrugged, cracking open a beer.

Kenny sighed. "Don't you think he's good looking? I thought tall, attractive black-haired boys were your type." He grinned, nudging his friend.

"I didn't say he _wasn't_," Kyle corrected, glancing toward Kenny. "I just… don't know why he'd suddenly have such an interest in me." He mumbled.

But another voice, which did NOT belong to Kenny, spoke up. "Got a problem with it?" Craig asked lazily – his cat-like eyes staring at the redhead intensely.

Turning, Kyle tensed and anxiously looked up to see the tall raven-haired boy standing behind him. He pulled his eyes away as yet another blush threatened to flood his cheeks.

"W-Well… no," He finally mumbled, shrugging as he played with the sleeve of his Hatter jacket.

Looking up, he noticed Kenny slipping out of the kitchen and back into the living room – leaving the two alone.

Kyle felt more anxious now, and found himself unable to look into Craig's eyes. He was kind of relieved when Craig finally spoke, "I need a cigarette. Come outside." He said.

It wasn't really a question – it was more of an order.

"Please?" Kyle grumbled, looking up toward Craig a bit defiantly.

The raven-haired boy turned and looked back at him, with some confusion and stubbornness written across his features. He wasn't used to ASKING people to do anything; Kyle figured it was because he'd hung around Tweek and Clyde for so long, and had them wrapped around his finger. But since Tweek had been admitted to the Park County Mental Institution… Craig had been looking for a replacement.

"Please." The raven-haired young man said quietly - his eyes rolling slightly, like it pained him to have to use the word.

Shooting Craig a slight glare, Kyle reluctantly followed him out the back kitchen door, and onto their small porch. It was dark outside now, and their back porch light had been burned out for a while. Kyle made a mental note to himself to put a new light bulb in there the next day.

His green eyes pulled away from the broken porch light, and moved back to Craig as he casually lit a cigarette and began to smoke. "Take a seat." He said, flicking his eyes to the porch step.

"No thanks." Kyle mumbled, shifting on his feet a bit nervously.

To his surprise, Craig smiled. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked calmly; a hint of pretension lingering in his voice.

Kyle narrowed his eyes slightly; he knew Craig was an asshole – he'd had that 'badass' reputation ever since they were children. He'd been in countless fights, and to Kyle's knowledge, had won every single one. He was quiet and moody, and loved to flip people off. That being said, Craig also had this air of confidence about him… like, he knew he was good looking. He was the 'rebel without a cause' that people tended to swoon over; the kind of guy that was bad for you.

And he knew it.

"No." The redhead answered. "This is just… weird." He shrugged. "You've never really given me the time of day – we barely speak, and then you show up in a lame attempt to be the Cheshire Cat." He mumbled, shaking his head. "I just don't get it. Why?"

Craig shrugged calmly, and continued to smoke as his bright yellow eyes focused on Kyle. "Kenny mentioned you've been a bit down lately. Your fag crush on Stan isn't going as you planned, and that asshole still hasn't come around." He said.

"Stan's NOT an asshole." Kyle snapped coldly.

But Craig ignored him and kept talking. "I just… like you." He shrugged, like the comment was no big deal. "It's not _my_ fault that _you_ never noticed." Craig smirked. "You were always too wrapped up in the WRONG person." He said.

"Fuck you." Kyle mumbled, leaning against the wall of his house.

Looking up to Craig, he saw a smile on his face; with his half-costume in place and those alluring, cat-contacts… Kyle had to inwardly admit, he fit the role of the Cheshire Cat well; he had a confidence that was intriguing, to say the least. In fact, the smile he had now made Kyle repress a small shudder that crept down his spine.

Flicking his cigarette away, Craig took a few steps toward Kyle, and planted himself in front of the redhead; looking down at him with hooded eyes. "Am I not your type?" He asked.

"I don't really consider temperamental, anti-social assholes MY type." Kyle said distastefully, keeping his eyes away from Craig's. He knew if he looked up he'd blush; the redhead wasn't used to being pursued… by ANYONE.

Craig kept his eyes focused on him, "Nice to know _that's_ how you see me." He smirked. "Just because I worked hard to get that reputation, doesn't mean that's all there is to me." He shrugged. Tilting his head, he looked the redhead up and down. "I didn't expect you to be this shallow." He commented observantly to himself; like he was just speaking his thoughts aloud like Kyle couldn't hear him.

"ME?" Kyle snapped, turning his vibrant green eyes up toward Craig – who was still smirking at him. "You're the one who started fights with people just b—" He began.

But he was silenced as Craig lifted a finger, and placed it over his lips. "You have _no_ idea why I start fights. No one does." He said calmly, his voice deep and soothing. "Half the time I was protecting Tweek… or Clyde. Even Butters and Pip on a few occasions." He mumbled. "I just never bothered to correct anyone when they assumed I fought just for the fun of it."

Kyle lowered his eyes a bit. All right, he HADN'T expected that – but still, it was hard for him to believe it. He felt a slight heat rise in his cheeks again, as he felt Craig's finger gently slide down from his lips, to rest beneath his chin, tilting the redhead's face back up to meet his own.

He could feel Craig leaning forward – like he was going to kiss him. But Kyle's anxiety and nervousness crept up on him, and before he knew it, he was blurting out: "I'm not going to be some cheap replacement for Tweek." He admitted.

Craig paused and kept his eyes focused on Kyle. It was hard to read Craig's eyes with those damned yellow cat-contacts in, and frankly, the silence unnerved Kyle.

"You're _nothing_ like Tweek." Craig mumbled with a smirk. "You're not a pushover. And you don't need anyone to take care of you twenty-four seven." He commented. "Maybe part of the _reason _I like you is because you're so damned resistant, stubborn and pretentious. You're one of the most defiant and opinionated people I've ever met." He grinned.

Kyle narrowed his eyes and huffed; HE was pretentious? HE was stubborn and defensive? That sounded more like Craig than him. "That's _bullshit_." Kyle snapped. "I'm NOT pretentious! I'm not—"

But he was silenced when Craig's lips finally claimed his own in a deep kiss. Kyle moaned, and moved his hands to the ebony-haired boy's chest to try and push him away… but instead, Craig grabbed his wrists and pinned them up against the wall on either side of his head. He moved his body closer, and pressed himself against Kyle's slightly smaller form as he prodded the redhead's mouth with his tongue.

Despite his mind screaming in protest – Kyle couldn't deny that it felt good; his body was betraying him in the worst way, and when he felt Craig's hips roll against his own, Kyle moaned again, parting his lips and finally allowing the Cheshire Cat's tongue to dominate his own.

"Kyle?" A voice snapped from the doorway.

Pulling back, both boys looked over to see Stan standing there – a shocked, and angry expression on his face. "U-Uh…" Kyle stammered; his head still dizzy from the passionate make out session he'd just been involved in. To his surprise, Craig didn't budge from their close proximity; he seemed to be smirking as he looked at Stan – while he kept his body pressed against Kyle, and his hands around his wrists.

"Get the fuck off him, Craig." Stan growled, taking a step toward them.

Craig smirked, looking to Stan challengingly. "I wasn't aware he belonged to YOU, Marsh." He sneered. "So why don't you fuck-off back inside? You're interrupting."

"I said get the _fuck_ off him," Stan repeated, hissing as he took another step forward.

Kyle wiggled his wrists out of Craig's grasp, and pushed away from the ebony-haired boy. "Enough!" He snapped, moving to stand between the both of them.

Stan and Craig didn't look at Kyle; they just kept their eyes on one another.

Finally, Kyle felt Stan slip his hand into his own, and yank him back inside the house – past the kitchen, upstairs, and into his room. The sounds of the party could be heard from downstairs as they finally stopped, and his best friend turned to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped. "You're already wasted enough to make out with THAT asshole?" Stan asked distastefully.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "I'm NOT wasted." He sighed. "And what suddenly crawled up _your_ ass?" He asked.

"Kyle, you're about as close to Craig as _I_ am. Why the fuck would you think it's a good idea to let him suck your face off?" Stan growled.

The redhead huffed out a quick, angry breath, "Well considering no one ELSE is interested in sucking my face off… I didn't think it would be a problem." He shot back.

"You can do better than CRAIG, Kyle." Stan sneered, crossing his arms and staring at his best friend strongly. "You don't need to stoop down to his level."

For some reason, something snapped in Kyle then, "Cut him a break, he's not THAT bad." He defended. It was kind of odd; in fact, the comment made Stan quirk a brow, and it even took Kyle by surprise. Why he suddenly felt the need to defend Craig to his BEST friend was beyond him.

"Whatever." Stan mumbled. "Just don't be a lovesick idiot and fall for his stupid act. He's just using you for an easy fuck. Since Tweek was admitted to the mental institution, he's probably just horny and desperate." He said bitterly.

Kyle's face fell, and a flash of hurt crossed it. "So, the only reason ANYONE would come onto _me_ – is because they're _desperate_?" He repeated dully.

"N-No… that's not what I meant." Stan apologized, his face dropping a bit when he realized what he'd said.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes, before Kyle pushed passed Stan, and headed out of his bedroom. He walked back downstairs, in more of a foul mood than he'd been before. Great. So now, he was pathetic; he was hurt that Stan would degrade him like that. While Kyle had started out the evening thinking he wasn't BAD looking… now, he felt fucking hideous. Maybe if he had a killer body and attractive features like Stan, Craig, or Kenny – he'd be a more confident person. Kyle's confidence came from his intelligence, which, he could say was high.

But not many people found the prospect of 'having brains' a likable, fuckable attribute. It came down to looks, and that was it.

Finding Kenny again – who was giving Butters multiple shots to kick back, thus intoxicating the innocent cross-dressing blond, Kyle took a few shots from him and downed them quickly. His blond roommate could tell something was wrong, but didn't ask about it; he knew Kyle well enough to tell one mood from the next. And currently, the redhead was giving off the vibe of 'give-me-liquor-and-don't-say-anything'.

Slowly, he began to feel bold...

He didn't _have_ to take this shit.

Looking around, his hazy green eyes tried to search for Craig… but he didn't see him anywhere. He did, however, spot Stan – who was staring at him sadly. _Yeah, he SHOULD feel bad_, Kyle thought to himself bitterly. He'd made it perfectly clear he wasn't gay, and the redhead knew he had to accept that. So why did Stan try and make him feel guilty about making out with someone else?

Heading back through the kitchen, Kyle emerged onto the back porch again. Craig stood upright from his position of leaning against the wall – initially a bit startled that someone tore onto the porch with such force. But he immediately relaxed and raised a calm brow when he saw Kyle; he flicked his cigarette away.

"I didn't know Stan was the 'jealous-heterosexual' type." He mumbled sarcastically. "Do you _like_ being his little bitch?" He asked with a hint of resentment in his voice.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "I'm NOT his bitch." He growled. To Craig's surprise, Kyle closed the distance between them and slammed his mouth against Craig's. The ebony-haired young man moaned initially in shock, but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller redhead, pulling him even closer. Kyle knew he was slightly drunk – and by the look of it, Craig wasn't.

"How drunk are you?" Craig breathed, breaking away from the kiss, almost like he was able to read Kyle's mind.

The redhead looked to the other lustfully, "Drunk enough to know that I want this," He whispered huskily. "But _not_ so drunk that _you _should feel guilty about taking advantage," He purred, trailing a hand down Craig's chest, to tug at the hem of his jeans as his fingers brushed by the skin of his hips.

Craig groaned, his yellow cat eyes hooding themselves with a dark haze – before he pressed his lips against Kyle's again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Kyle moaned and arched his back, pushing himself closer against Craig's stronger form. God, he was a good kisser… much better than Kyle remembered from their brief make-out session an hour ago before Stan interrupted them.

"Upstairs," The ink-haired boy ordered.

Kyle tried to blink the hazy lust from his eyes, "W-What? Why?" He asked impatiently.

"Because I'm going to fuck you," He purred against the redhead's ear, accentuating his words with his tongue as he licked the shell of Kyle's ear. "I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can…" He whispered. "Believe me… you'll WANT a bed…" He warned.

Kyle shuddered, leaning forward and biting Craig's lower lip roughly between his teeth. That only lasted a few seconds, before Craig gripped Kyle's hand in his, and immediately dragged the redhead back through the house. The guy was a powerhouse; strong and confident as he led the way up the stairs… meanwhile, Kyle stumbled occasionally, still rather tipsy from downing his 'sympathy' shots after his argument with Stan.

As they headed up the stairwell, Kyle glanced down toward the living room, only to see Stan giving him a deadly glare.

Taking a page from Craig… Kyle just smirked back at him cockily, and flipped him off.

They disappeared upstairs before Kyle could see his best friend's reaction.

"Where's your room?" Craig hissed impatiently, tugging Kyle against him and latching his lips onto his neck.

Kyle groaned, "H-Here…" He mumbled, pulling Craig into his room. The other boy slammed the door shut with his foot, before he wrapped his arms around Kyle and continued ferociously sucking on the soft skin of his throat. The redhead stumbled back onto the bed as Craig pushed him onto it, and immediately crawled above him.

"You like being someone's bitch, huh Broflovski?" Craig mumbled as he moved his lips away from his throat.

The redhead groaned, "Fuck you…" He hissed out defiantly. But he only served to get more turned on as Craig chuckled.

"I'd rather fuck YOU," He purred, capturing Kyle's lips in a kiss as his hands worked to open the tight black jeans the redhead was wearing. He unwittingly bucked his hips up toward Craig, which oddly enough, made the dark haired boy groan. "From now on… you're MY bitch, Kyle…" He breathed out. "Forget about Stan. He can _fuck_ himself." He growled, raising up and peeling off his own hoodie and shirt.

Kyle couldn't help but admire his toned, smooth skin; his muscles rippling beneath it as he leaned back over Kyle, and tugged off his Mad Hatter jacket and shirt.

The redhead sneered, ignoring his hazy lust, "I'm NOT anyone's bitch!" He yelled defiantly.

"You need to learn your place, Kyle." Craig growled, tugging open Kyle's pants, and beginning to push them down.

The defiant redhead snapped his head up, and struck Craig hard across the face with his fist; he watched with some initial satisfaction as Craig's head rocked back and to the side.

The two of them actually stopped; silence resting between them. Kyle had never felt so angry or offended… but he was also incredibly turned on. And yes, still drunk.

Craig turned and looked back to him, his eyes darkening with lust – as a sly smirk came to his lips. Reaching behind him, Craig yanked off his long cat-tail and grabbed Kyle's hands. Before the redhead knew what was happening, Craig had tied his wrists together with the fluffy, long tail.

"Craig!" Kyle yelled angrily, hips bucking beneath the young, dark-haired man. "Untie me, you asshole!"

But Craig ignored him, shoving Kyle back down to the bed. "God, you're so fucking defiant…" He smirked. Leaning down, he licked his hot tongue along Kyle's jaw. "It's hot."

Another moan passed Kyle's lips as he felt Craig traveling down his throat, to lick and suck on the skin of his chest, while his hands explore Kyle's hips and thighs. He figured he got off lucky… not _everyone_ could punch Craig Tucker and get away with it. Instead, it seemed to turn the dark-haired young man on MORE. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that _Kyle_ had punched him: his own spitfire redhead… the one person who WOULDN'T let Craig walk all over him.

Fuck, it was hot.

Kyle lulled his head back, as he felt Craig finally pulling off his pants and boxers, tossing them aside and leaving him completely exposed. "I knew you liked this, you filthy bitch…" Craig groaned, staring down at the redhead appreciatively as he licked his lips.

"F-Fuck you," The redhead spat. "Untie me…" He breathed out again, though his demanding 'resistant' voice was beginning to sound less and less convincing.

But again, Craig ignored him – instead, he stood up and took off his own jeans and boxers. Kyle's eyes widened when he saw Craig's already hard cock spring forth from his jeans as he moved to crawl back on top of him.

"T-Take out those fucking contacts!" Kyle growled impatiently.

Craig smirked, "Why? … Does the Hatter not want to be fucked by his Cheshire?" He asked rhetorically, running his hand over Kyle's dick. The redhead cried out, bucking his hips into Craig's hand unwillingly. "I think I'll leave them in… since they _bother_ you so much." He grinned, running his tongue down Kyle's flat stomach.

Without so much as a warning – Kyle cried out as he felt Craig take him into his mouth; going down on him with a renewed sense of vigor and energy that, frankly, Kyle didn't know was in him. He'd never seen Craig so energetic. Then again, when it came to getting laid, Kyle supposed everyone's energy shot up. A desperate whine escaped the back of the redhead's throat as he lulled back on the bed, arching his hard cock up into Craig's mouth. The dark-haired boy ended up pinning Kyle's hips down, and administering his blowjob in a slow, tantalizing manner.

"C-Craig! Oh fuck!" Kyle yelled between his moans.

Sliding his mouth away from him, he heard Craig chuckle as he moved back over the redhead. "What was that? Begging?" The dark-haired boy groaned huskily. "Only a filthy bitch begs, Kyle… is that what you are?" He purred.

"_Ugh_!" Kyle hissed, snapping his head to one side as he grit his teeth defiantly. "I'm not… going to _say_ it!" He yelled angrily.

But with the feeling of Craig's legs straddling his chest, and the feeling of his hand in his hair – Kyle was forced to look back at him. He leaned down, pushing Kyle's tied hands up over his head, and pinned them there with one hand, while his other hand grabbed his own hard cock. "Open your mouth…" He demanded with a sly, grin - his breathing already erratic and rather shallow.

Kyle turned his furious green eyes toward Craig, but slowly, his tongue leaked out to flick over the head of his cock. That small move caused a deep, throaty groan to escape the back of Craig's throat. Grasping onto Kyle's hair, he shoved his cock into the redhead's mouth, and threw his head back with a steamy cry as he began to thrust into the warm cavern of the redhead's mouth. Surprisingly, as defiant and stubborn as Kyle was, he seemed to be enjoying himself. And god, his tongue was amazing…. He HAD to have had some lessons from Kenny McCormick - there was no way Kyle was THIS good without a bit of practice. And as far as Craig knew, Kyle had never had a boyfriend.

Closing his eyes, Craig's resolve faltered – and when he felt himself beginning to reach his climax, he pulled out of Kyle's mouth. The redhead coughed a bit, but his eyes seemed just as eager to take this to the next level. Moving back down his body, Craig spread Kyle's legs out and rubbed his hard member; lubing it with his pre-cum and spit, as he began to dry hump the redhead.

Kyle's voice got louder and louder with desperate need, as he tugged on his bound wrists. "Fuck! C-Craig! Just… fuck me!" He yelled.

"Say _it_…" Craig grit out between his clenched teeth; he was trying to hold himself back.

The redhead cried out, "I-I'm… _ugh_! … I'm a …f-filthy…" He began. But his voice increased in volume as soon as Craig thrusted into him, "BITCH!" He yelled.

Craig let out a primal scream as well, as he stayed still within the redhead; feeling his walls contract and adjust around his hard cock. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out, gradually increasing his speed as he did. Leaning back over Kyle, he captured his lips in a hot, wet kiss – as his free hand pinned Kyle's bound wrists over his head, while his other hand snaked down to wrap around the redhead's throbbing member.

Jacking him off, thrusting into him, and French kissing him all at the same time, Kyle's senses were overwhelmed, and he couldn't help but cry out desperately into Craig's mouth.

Both of the twenty-year old boys came a few minutes later; Craig erupting into Kyle, while the redhead exploded onto his own chest, and collapsed his weary body back onto his bed. Groaning, Craig reluctantly slid out of him and fell back onto the mattress beside Kyle. He noticed Craig finally taking out his yellow cat-eye contacts, before tossing them onto the redhead's bedside nightstand.

Then, reaching over, Craig grasped the other boy's wrists and untied his cattail from them. Tossing the costume piece aside, he brought Kyle's wrists up to his lips, and gently kissed the slightly irritated skin. The action somewhat surprised Kyle; their sex had been so passionate and kind of dirty… that it was odd to get such a tender gesture from Craig.

CRAIG: the guy who'd spent most of his life being a badass, a bully, a rebel, a loner - the guy who would just as soon flip you off, rather than give you the time of day. He still couldn't wrap his head around it.

He made a small noise as he felt Craig's arm wrap around him, and pull him closer; partly onto his chest, and spooned right up alongside him.

"Thank you…" Kyle mumbled embarrassingly.

Craig glanced at him, before resting his head back on the pillow casually. "That wasn't all about _you_." He shrugged lazily; hell, that was the best orgasm _he'd_ had in a while.

"I know, I… just…" He began, but he paused, biting his lower lip.

The raven-haired boy sighed, "Don't be such a chick. Out with it, Broflovski." He mumbled.

"It meant a lot, _alright_ asshole?" Kyle snapped back, sighing frustratingly before tugging himself out of Craig's arms. "It's hard to hear your _best_ friend tell you that the ONLY reason someone would want to fuck you, is because they're desperate and horny." He grumbled, lying back down on the other side of the bed.

There was a slight pause between them, before Craig spoke again. "Stan said that to you? … About me?" He asked curiously.

"Just get out." Kyle sighed, staring at the wall across from his bed.

Hearing a shift in the bed, the redhead thought Craig was actually going to take him up on that request; maybe LISTEN to what he said for once.

But instead, he felt Craig's arms slip back around his waist, and felt the raven-haired boy's chest press against his back. "Kyle, do I _really_ look all that desperate?" He commented; while Kyle couldn't see him, he could tell Craig was smirking. "I can get _anyone_ I want." He knew he was good looking, and he knew that while people considered him an 'asshole' – they were also drawn to his mysterious depth and seclusion.

"Then why the fuck would you want me?" Kyle scoffed halfheartedly.

There was another pause, only this time the redhead found himself more eager for a response. Why the hell _would_ someone like Craig want him – especially if he really COULD actually get anyone he wanted.

"I don't want you, Kyle…" He commented. Kyle bit his lower lip and closed his eyes… it was pretty much the answer he expected…

"…I _need_ you." Craig finished gently.

The redhead's eyes opened again as he turned in Craig's arms – facing the raven-haired boy with a look of complete bewilderment and shock. "What?" He asked; maybe he just hadn't heard him right. He was still kind of drunk.

"Kyle, Stan's an asshole." He said calmly, though there was a serious tone in his voice. "You've just got to get over the fact that he isn't going to run up here and declare his love for you. He's too stubborn. And even if he DID feel the same way, he's too much of a pussy to admit it." Craig explained point blank.

Kyle lowered his eyes a bit; while he knew Craig was right, it still hurt to hear it.

"But he's not the _only_ attractive, dark-haired guy in South Park." Craig continued, placing a finger beneath Kyle's chin and lifting his eyes back up to look into his stormy gray ones. "Why don't you give someone _else_ a chance…" He mumbled with a sly grin. "Someone who can bring out the filthy bitch in you every night."

The redhead blushed and shook his head. "You really _are_ an asshole."

"I am… And you love it." Craig whispered, flicking his tongue out along Kyle's lips. "You need someone to pull you off your high-horse from time to time. I'm your personal devil's advocate." He grinned. "Get used to being 'wrong', Broflovski." Craig teased.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Fuck that. I'm smarter than you, AND I—" He began, but was cut off when Craig captured Kyle's lips in another kiss. The redhead couldn't help but moan, and forget his argument as he became lost in the kiss.

"What was that?" Craig smirked, waiting for Kyle to continue his sentence.

His eyes were met with sparkling green ones; he had always thought Kyle's eyes were beautiful – fierce, determined, stubborn, and passionate.

"Forget it." He mumbled with a small smile, before moving closer to Craig and draping an arm around his toned waist. His head found it's resting place halfway between his shoulder and chest of the ebony-haired young man. He closed his eyes as he felt Craig stroking his fingers through his soft, ruby locks. Kyle really did feel safe with Craig, and he had no idea why.

They weren't close, and they really didn't know each other all that well... but for one reason or another, Kyle believed him. Perhaps part of what made Craig such an asshole was because he told things like they were; he was truthful and blunt - black and white. The redhead knew he was more 'gray' in terms of his beliefs and opinions.

Maybe they WERE a good match.

Unfortunately, their peaceful afterglow was cut short, as Kyle's door flew open and Stan rushed in. "Kyle, I can't take it! I love y—" He stopped; his mouth hung open as he saw Kyle and Craig lying beneath the sheets of Kyle's bed, naked and spooned together.

Craig didn't seem too bothered by the intrusion, whereas the redhead blushed and shifted nervously.

"Piss or get off the pot, Marsh." Craig mumbled with a slight sneer. "You're letting the heat out." Kyle felt Craig's arm around his shoulders tighten; almost like he was subconsciously afraid Stan was just going to rip the redhead away from him.

Stan glared at Craig, before moving his eyes back to Kyle. "I love you." He said simply. There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room, and slowly, Stan left again – shutting the door behind him. He'd said his piece, and would wait to talk to Kyle later.

Kyle and Craig lay there in silence; the redhead could almost feel the tension emitting from the ebony-haired man at his side.

"I thought you said Stan was NEVER going to run up here and declare his love for me?" Kyle asked curiously.

Craig's eyes shifted downward. "I… _did_ say that." He admitted. Kyle could detect a hint of sadness in the raven's voice; like he was expecting Kyle to get up, run back to Stan, and live happily ever after.

"So… that would mean YOU… were wrong." The redhead said slowly, drawing out the words. Craig opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the inevitable. But instead, he saw Kyle's face lean over him - a reassuring smile on his lips. "Get _used_ to being wrong, Tucker." He repeated, drawing on Craig's earlier comment to him.

Slowly, Craig's lips turned into a relieved, small smile. "Would I be 'wrong' in assuming that you want to run after Stan?" He asked dully; his voice was calm, though his eyes were clearly searching Kyle's for reassurance.

Kyle reached a hand up to brush some of Craig's dark hair away from his eyes… that were still focused intensely on him. They really _were _beautiful; his eyes reminded Kyle of a thunderstorm; light gray with hints of a dull blue color, and darker gray flecks. Very unique… just like Craig.

Leaning down, Kyle placed a gentle kiss on Craig's lips.

"Dead wrong." The redhead answered quietly.

They smiled at one another.


	2. The New Equation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Kyle

**Summary: **The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) – and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind?

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle… they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' – I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

* * *

When Kyle opened his eyes the next morning, he couldn't help but wince and immediately close his eyes again.

A hangover. Great.

Pushing himself up weakly on his arms, the tousled redhead looked around him. He was alone in his bed now – but hadn't Craig been here? He hadn't dreamed the whole thing, had he? Shifting in his bed, Kyle groaned, noticing how sore his hips and ass felt. Nope. He'd DEFINITELY slept with Craig.

Sitting up finally (while trying to keep down his nausea) – his green eyes settled on a tall glass of water, and two Advil on his nightstand. Smirking, the redhead quickly downed the water and the two pills, hoping to God this wouldn't last him the whole day. Standing up and stumbling a bit, he painfully put on some pajama pants and an old Radiohead t-shirt of his. Running a hand through his ruby locks, Kyle headed out of his room and back downstairs.

It was about noon at this point, but the wafting smell of breakfast hit his nose. Again, he felt nauseous, but held it in. Finally reaching the kitchen, Kyle spotted Butters at the counter, making eggs, bacon and toast from the look of it. Kenny was seated at the kitchen table, also appearing to be in rough shape. "Morning."

"O-Oh! Good mornin' Kyle!" Butters greeted happily.

Kenny muffled a greeting, but kept his head resting on the kitchen table on his forearms.

"Butters how are you NOT hung over?" The redhead groaned as he sat down. "You drank more than I did." He commented.

The smaller blond smiled. "W-Well gee, I don't really know. Guess I just have a high tolerance." He shrugged innocently, turning back to make breakfast. "I'm a bit sore today though," Butters continued, rubbing his backside. "B-But I guess that's YOUR fault, huh Ken?" He giggled.

Kenny didn't even lift his head to respond; but he did chuckle a bit.

"Butters, no one wants to hear about McCormick pounding your ass." Another voice interjected.

Turning, the redhead's eyes settled on none other than Craig; stepping in from their back porch after finishing his cigarette. While Kyle hadn't really expected him to still be here, he was kind of flattered – and his stomach turned again… but not because of his hangover. He looked rather tired as well, but his black hair was hanging deliciously around his eyes and ears. He still had no shirt on, but was wearing jeans. God, even right now, Kyle couldn't help but notice how good he looked.

Craig walked over to Kyle, running a gentle hand through his ruby locks, before he leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Feeling ok?" He asked in his monotone voice; but there was still a hint of concern there.

"Fine." Kyle lied, giving him a weary smile. "Thanks for the Advil." He mentioned, placing a hand on Craig's lower back.

The raven-haired young man just gave him a small, knowing smile – before walking over to the counter beside Butters. In no time at all, he came back to the table with two cups of coffee; one for him, and one for Kyle. Pulling out a chair, Craig sat down and scooted himself forward so that his seat was right against the redhead's. Lazing back in it, he sipped on his coffee and rested his free arm around the back of Kyle's chair.

"You should try to eat something." Craig told him.

Kyle groaned, "No way. The thought of food right now almost makes me want to barf a lung up on this table." He mumbled. "I'll just stick to coffee and water."

"No wonder you're so fucking skinny." The noirette commented.

The redhead narrowed his eyes, "Fuck you, fatass." He mumbled lazily, unable to think of a proper insult.

"I'm not fat, I'm buff." Craig said, mimicking Cartman's voice. Kyle couldn't help but laugh and look back toward the raven, who was returning his smile with one of his own.

Kyle sighed, resting his cheek on his hand. "Leave me alone. I'll too hungover to be clever. It's not fair."

Instead of answering him, Craig seemed to give him reassurance that he would lay off – with a small physical gesture. He felt the ebony-haired male lean over, and place a quick kiss on the cloth of his shoulder, before resting back into his chair. Kyle couldn't help but blush and look back toward his gray-eyed lover, who was staring right back at him peacefully.

Butters finally returned to the table with a plate of breakfast for Craig, and then one for himself. Kenny also, apparently, wasn't that interested in eating – but was comforted when Butters plopped down beside him in the chair, and began to gently stroke his fingers through his hair in a gentle massage. It was quite cute. Craig began to eat quickly, obviously not hung over in the slightest.

"Ugh." Kyle smirked, shaking his head. "You're going to taste like bacon now." He complained teasingly.

Craig looked up from his plate to the redhead, with a cheeky grin. "Already daydreaming about what I'll 'taste' like, huh?" He responded.

Kyle blushed and shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee so that he wouldn't have to actually answer. How the hell did Craig do that? It was rare for someone to actually strike Kyle at a loss for words – but it was like the raven boy at his side saw right through him. Better than anyone else… which was odd, considering they weren't that close before now. Hell, Kyle STILL wasn't sure what he would call their dynamic. It wasn't a relationship, was it? It had only been one night.

What if Craig didn't want anything else? What if this had just been a fun romp?

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Another voice interrupted the otherwise peaceful start to the morning. Turning, Kyle saw an unhappy Stan in the doorway of the kitchen – his blue eyes already glaring at Craig – as he made his way over to the kitchen counter. Probably in search of leftovers for whatever Butters had made them for breakfast.

Craig looked up at Stan as he continued to eat; seemingly, not even remotely fazed at Stan's hostile tone. Kyle admired that inner strength that Craig had. Personally, the redhead wouldn't let anyone talk to HIM like that; he'd be snapping right back. But Craig, on the other hand, didn't seem the last bit bothered. "Someone's panties are still in a bunch from last night." He mumbled.

"No, I just don't LIKE it when people eat our food." He commented bitterly, gesturing to the breakfast Craig was eating.

The noirette shrugged, "Good thing your fridge was already empty. Butters picked up the eggs, bacon and toast from the corner store earlier this morning." He answered with a weary, cocky grin.

Stan glared at him – but said nothing as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"S-Sure did!" Butters piped in; apparently oblivious to the tension in the kitchen at that moment. "You're welcome to have some Stan! Plenty to go around." He smiled.

But Stan just shot him a look, "Shut up, Butters." He grumbled.

"Stop being so pissy, Stan." Kenny finally chirped, sitting up right and looking at Stan with unimpressed blue eyes. "We are ALL feeling the effects of last night. Let's not get into the drama yet… it's too early."

Reaching over, Kenny ruffled his hand on Butters' blond head gently, causing the smaller blond to blush at the gesture. There was still a lot of tension in the air. Instead of sitting at the table with everyone else, Stan continued to stand at the kitchen counter and glare at Craig.

Finally putting down his fork, Craig stood up and picked up his coffee. "Guess I better get going." He mumbled, looking back up toward raven-haired boy shooting him a death glare. "Stan's head might explode."

Huffing out a breath, Kyle stood – and followed Craig out of the kitchen with a pout. As they began to make their way back upstairs, he spoke: "You shouldn't let him get to you." Kyle told him.

"He isn't getting to me." Craig shrugged lazily. "I just don't want his tension to ruin everyone else's morning. He'll be better once I'm gone." He mumbled.

Reaching Kyle's room, Craig moved around and found his shirt and his hoodie – slipping both on. "You don't want your cat tail?" The redhead asked with a small smile as he held it up.

"Why don't we keep that here. For next time." Craig shrugged, giving Kyle a devilish smile as he walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around the shorter redhead, he placed a slow, gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't want to be too rough at the moment – since it was obvious that Kyle was fighting off a hangover.

When their lips parted, Kyle's green eyes met the stormy-gray ones above him. "So… there WILL be a next time?" He asked a bit tentatively.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Craig asked, tilting his head.

Kyle shrugged, "I dunno, I guess…" He began, but stopped. "It's hard to know whether you're serious or not. You're almost impossible to read – so for all I know, you're just considering this a fling, or a one-night stand, or… whatever." He said suspiciously.

He ended up pouting a bit more as he saw Craig's lips turn up into a smile. "I'm serious." Kyle huffed.

"You're so cute when you're self-conscious." The raven mused, placing a few kisses down Kyle's neck, before looking back to him. "I know you have this skewed-up idea of me in that pretty red head of yours," He began. "But I can safely say that you're wrong. I want this to go as far as you'll let it. I already told you last night how I felt, and that Stan wasn't the only dark-haired guy in South Park that could make you happy." He shrugged. "This isn't about me. It's about you. So you can stop trying to use MY reputation as an excuse for your own fears."

Kyle frowned and was about to snap back something to him – when he realized just how right Craig was. Ever since last night, Kyle had doubted this entire situation; he'd brought up how Craig was seen by everyone, his reputation, and had snapped at the ebony-haired young man on MORE than one occasion since last night. HE had been the one pushing some distance between them, not Craig.

"Well, it's just a little hard not to doubt potential happiness." Kyle answered finally, still pouting a bit as he looked away from Craig. "I thought YOU were the cynical one, but… I guess I'm no better." He mumbled.

He closed his eyes and sighed contently as he felt Craig pull him closer – and place his lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss. "I can't force you to like me." Craig responded. "I don't want to be a substitute for Stan."

"You're _not_." Kyle said quickly, lifting his head and looking to Craig sternly. "Don't even think it." He snapped firmly.

Smiling, Craig lowered his lips to kiss Kyle's in another soft kiss, before he pulled back. "The ball is in your court, Broflovski. I programmed my number into your cell after you fell asleep last night." He nodded, slipping away from the arms of the redhead.

"That's such an invasion of privacy." Kyle scoffed, moving over to his cell phone to grab it. Craig just smirked, and grabbed Kyle's hand – leading him back out of his bedroom and back down the stairs.

Reaching the front door, Craig opened it and stepped out. "Feel better." He said with a nod. "And try to eat something later."

Kyle nodded, biting his lower lip a bit before he leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Craig's cheek. The raven-haired man turned his head to lightly nestle his nose against Kyle's as they pulled away – before he turned and headed down their front walkway. The redhead couldn't help but watch him head down their street; he didn't look back. Kyle figured it was because he KNEW the redhead would watch him walk away.

Turning on his phone, Kyle immediately saw a difference. Instead of his usual background – which had been a picture of him, Stan and Kenny… Craig had taken a picture of him and Kyle in bed. In the photo, both of their eyes were closed, and Kyle figured Craig just closed his eyes to add to the 'effect' of the photo, like they were both sleeping. Really, it was an adorable photo… and it made Kyle's heart flutter with some excitement.

"Cocky bastard." He mumbled to himself with a small smile. It was a bold move to put that kind of picture as a background on Kyle's phone – but as always, Craig had assumed Kyle would be ok with it. And he was. He stared at the photo for a few moments, before shoving his cell into the pocket of his green, plaid pajama pants.

* * *

Kyle had made it a whole hour before he began to think about Craig again.

He'd never met someone so infuriating and alluring all in one. But he had to admit, last night had been fantastic, and the ebony-haired young man had left him wanting more. But Kyle wasn't stupid. He didn't want to come across as needy or desperate. Though deep down… he knew if this worked, Craig would be his FIRST real boyfriend. And it was hard not to get excited about something like that (as gay as it sounded).

While he was sitting on his bed reading his Criminology textbook for his lecture on Monday, his stomach grumbled. Shifting over, he noticed his clock said 6 o'clock. Damn. Waking up at noon with a hangover had thrown his whole day off. Well, that, and he'd made sure to stay in his room in the hopes of avoiding Stan. They still hadn't spoken about his little outburst where he'd said he 'loved' Kyle. It couldn't have come at a more inappropriate time… especially since he'd just finished getting fucked by Craig. Part of Kyle thought that maybe Stan was just jealous; maybe his declaration was premature.

But the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket drew his attention out of his thoughts. Setting down his textbook, Kyle fished it out from his pocket and found a text message.

_Hungry? – Craig_

Kyle couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips.

_Yeah. Have anything in mind?_ – He typed back.

Suddenly his phone rang; it startled him at first, because he'd just sent his text message. But the call display showed a picture of Craig, flipping off the camera. As he clicked the button, he heard Craig immediately start to speak on the other end.

"Stark's Pond." He said in that calm voice of his.

Kyle raised a brow and lay back on his bed, still flipping through his textbook. "That's a Park, dumbass. Unless you plan on making us eat twigs and mud, I'd really prefer another option." He smirked sarcastically.

"You don't have a choice." Craig's cocky voice came from the other end. "Meet me there in twenty minutes." He said.

The redhead furrowed his brow and gaped his mouth open confusedly, "But I—"

He didn't get to finish, because Craig hung up on him. Initially, he huffed an annoyed breath and hung up the phone. "Asshole." He muttered to himself. Briefly Kyle debated not showing up; that would show him. But the fluttering feeling in his stomach came back. There was something exciting about the way Craig was so vague. Why the hell did he want to meet at Stark's Pond? Kyle hadn't been there since their high school graduation two years ago; they'd had a graduation 'field party' after the main event at Token's. He'd tried to have fun, but after his confession to Stan at Token's house – Kyle had a hard time, and ended up walking home alone at 3am while the party continued.

Getting up, he quickly changed; tossing on jeans with the Radiohead shirt he'd had on all day. Grabbing his coat, Kyle opted to go hatless (since he kind of felt too old for his green hat now) – and headed out of his room and downstairs.

"Where are you going?" The voice of his best friend asked suspiciously.

Putting on his boots, Kyle looked up to see Stan sitting in their living room. "Just gonna grab some food." He mumbled, doing up his laces loosely.

"Mind if I come with?" He asked; his voice was a bit icy in it's tone - like he already knew the answer before he asked the question. It kind of grated on Kyle's nerves.

Standing back upright, the redhead adjusted his coat. "I don't think that's a good idea. Craig probably doesn't want to be glared at for the rest of the night like he was this morning.

"It's a bad idea, Kyle." Stan answered quickly. "That guy is trouble. Come on, he acts so emotionless all the time, and then out of no where, beats people up."

Kyle shook his head; "There's more to it than that, Stan. Craig said he was mostly just protecting people like Tweek, Butters, Pip, and even Clyde." He corrected him.

"Bull shit." Stan scoffed, shaking his head. "He's a compulsive liar, everyone knows it." He said.

But his best friend seemed to have stopped listening. It only angered Stan more as he watched him give himself a 'once over' in the mirror. "Don't come crawling back to me when he fucks you over." He finished, looking back to the television.

Kyle shot his eyes back over to Stan with a glare, but the raven-haired boy wasn't paying attention to him. Rolling his eyes, the redhead headed out the door without looking back. Whatever was up Stan's ass, he really didn't want to know. He'd been acting weird ever since the party; maybe he regretted telling Kyle he 'loved him'… it was really hard to say.

Starting off on a slight jog, Kyle found himself at the edge of Stark's Pond in about eight minutes. Luckily, he was closer to it now than he was when they were younger. In the distance, he saw a car sitting on the grass near the pond; it didn't surprise him Craig drove – since he lived further away now. Walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Kyle felt that familiar nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He had to get a grip; they were just going to grab food. Why Craig wanted to meet HERE first, of all places, was beyond him.

Finally getting close enough, Kyle spotted the noir-haired young man sitting on the hood of his car cross-legged and casually smoking a cigarette.

"So what's the deal? You wanna throw bread crumbs to ducks, or something?" Kyle smirked.

Craig actually had a small smile on his lips as he turned his stormy eyes to the redhead. "Not exactly." He said. Holding up two large bags of McDonalds, he shrugged. "Dinner's on me tonight." Craig said – offering Kyle a hand.

The redhead shook his head, and grabbed Craig's hand, accepting the help onto the hood of his car. Making himself comfortable by also crossing his legs, he dug into the bags to find Craig had gotten them both Big Mac meals and drinks. "Wow… really pulling out the big guns for our first dinner, huh?" Kyle teased.

"Hey, just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm suddenly rolling in money." Craig scoffed, quirking a calm brow. "I'm paying thousands of dollars to PCU, dickwad."

Kyle laughed, nudging Craig. "So am I – but maybe if you weren't wasting ten bucks a pop on cigarettes, you'd have more money to burn." He commented, taking a bite of his burger.

"But then how would people know how badass I am?" He asked curiously, tilting his head as he popped a few fries into his mouth.

The two continued to chat – tossing insults, jokes and flirtations back and forth as they sat on top of Craig's car eating. Once they were done, Craig leaned back so his back was resting against his windshield, and he was in a slightly diagonal, comfortable position. Placing another 'after dinner' smoke between his lips, he lit it – before lying there contently and smoking as he looked up toward the sky.

It had gradually gotten darker out, and now the sky above was mixed with purples, blues and some distant pinks. Looking over toward the ebony-haired boy beside him, Kyle flickered his eyes down a bit. "Thanks for dinner…" He mumbled quietly. "I know I busted your balls about this, but… it was really great. Sometimes simple is better." He shrugged.

"I know." Craig responded calmly; though a slightly smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I knew you'd come around. I told you Broflovski… I'll get you off your pedestal in no time."

Kyle rolled his eyes and sat back – so his back was against the front windshield in a diagonal position mirroring Craig's. "I'm NOT on a pedestal. I don't think I'm better than anyone." He mumbled, his cheeks blushing a bit. For some reason, it bothered him that Craig saw him as being slightly pretentious. "I'm opinionated and I speak my mind, I'll give you that… but… I've always been the scrawny Jew who is sick more than he's well, and was always known as the 'brainy one' in the group." He said.

Craig shifted his eyes down, glancing at Kyle out of his peripheral vision – but he stayed quiet as he continued to puff on his cigarette.

"People like you and Stan and Kenny can get by on your charisma alone." Kyle said. "I was always so jealous of how cool you guys could be; you made friends easily, you could charm people… it didn't matter what you did. People liked you." He mumbled. "Well, not EVERYONE – but, those that didn't like you were just jealous." Allowing another moment of silence to pass between them, Kyle nervously began to fiddle with his hands. "I have no reason to be on any pedestal. I'm…" But he cut himself off.

Why the hell was he going into all this? He was going to sound like some whiny bitch – a charity case. He wouldn't be surprised if Craig suddenly sat up, agreeing with everything he just said, before realizing he COULD do better than Kyle Broflovski.

But instead, he heard Craig sigh. "This is going to take a lot of work, isn't it?" He muttered casually, flicking away his cigarette.

"What is?" Kyle asked, furrowing his brow.

Craig turned onto his side, so he was spooned right up against Kyle as he lay back on the hood of Craig's car against the windshield. "Rebuilding your confidence." He continued; his gray eyes running over Kyle's face. It was almost like he was calmly studying it – like he could see right through Kyle. It made the redhead blush. "This whole thing with Marsh really did a number on you, huh?" He mumbled observantly.

"This isn't just Stan's fault," Kyle scoffed defensively. "I've had years of experience beating up on myself, thanks to my mother." He said.

The noir-haired boy nodded. "Exactly. Beating up on yourself… for no fuckin' reason other than… I dunno, boredom? … Since the Kyle Broflovski you described isn't the Kyle Broflovski I grew up with – or the Kyle Broflovski that is sitting here right now." He shrugged. One of his hands gently traveled up the redhead's side, resting on his jean-clad hip as he leaned over him; propping himself up with his other free hand.

"Then you must have fucked up eyes." Kyle said quietly, the blush on his cheeks still evident. He felt flattered of course, but what was he supposed to say?

Craig leaned down over him. "Fucked up or not, they see right through you." He answered with a small smirk. Leaning down, he captured Kyle's lips in a kiss – one that immediately made the redhead moan contently as his arms came to warp around Craig's shoulders. Everything was so comfortable; it was new, but warm. He still didn't understand how they could be this way around one another, considering how close they HADN'T been during their childhood and through most of their high school years.

Not that Kyle could complain. He hadn't really felt anything like this in… well, his entire life. At one time, he thought the only person who could make butterflies flutter through his stomach was Stan. But Craig was quickly having the same effect.

"You taste like Big Macs and cigarettes," Kyle murmured with a smirk as their kiss ended.

Craig grinned, "You taste like Big Macs and self-pity." He responded.

Kyle narrowed his eyes playfully and was about to respond, but Craig's lips over his own silenced him again. He couldn't help but gasp as he felt the noir-haired boy's knee slip between the apex of his legs. Craig took the opportunity that came with Kyle's moan to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern of his mouth. A pleasant sound erupted from the back of Craig's throat as their tongues tenderly meshed together; both successfully continuing to deepen the kiss as they lay on the hood of his car.

"Do… you wanna go back... to my house?" Kyle asked breathlessly as their kiss parted.

Craig sighed, resting his forehead against the redhead's as he tried to get his own breathing under control. "Sure." He mumbled.

Slipping off the hood of Craig's vehicle, the two slipped back inside and pulled out and away from Stark's Pond. It only took a few minutes to reach Kyle's house and walk through the door. To Kyle's slight dismay, Stan was still sitting in the living room 'pretending' to watch television. Their eyes met for a brief second, before the redhead blushed and focused his attention on slipping off his shoes. When Craig followed in behind, Stan's eyes narrowed – but was met with a cocky smirk from the noirette.

Once their shoes and coats were off, Kyle sheepishly began to make his way upstairs. Lingering just a bit, Craig looked back toward Stan – who grumbled, and flipped him off jealously. Craig just broadened his smile, and flipped off Stan right back, before he disappeared upstairs.

As soon as they got to Kyle's room and shut the door, the redhead was taken aback as Craig pushed him up against the door and kissed him heatedly. He moaned, and sunk into the taller boy's arms, before reluctantly turning his head to the side. "Stan's right downstairs… we should keep it down. There's no party to drown out the sound of us fucking…" Kyle said nervously.

"I know," Craig said huskily, running his tongue along Kyle's cheek. "I _want_ him to hear." He began, as he slipped his hand down to trail across the redhead's abdomen to the hem of his jeans. Dipping beneath his shirt and waistband, Craig's fingers trailed across his smooth skin, erupting a moan from Kyle's mouth. The redhead attempted to hold it back by biting his lower lip. "I want him to know exactly what he missed out on… I want him to regret his self-centered choice to lead you on… I want him to masturbate to the thought that he'll never get to fuck your brains out like I do…" He finished – before suddenly latching his lips onto the sensitive skin of Kyle's throat.

He couldn't help but cry out suddenly at the pleasurable pain as Craig began to kiss, suck and bite the tender skin of his neck. Kyle moaned even louder when his raven-haired lover lapped at the pulse of his jugular with his hungry, wet tongue. Reaching his arms up, Kyle desperately clutched at Craig's shoulders; this guy knew how to turn him on so quickly. It was like some kind of gift. A small gasp passed his lips as he felt Craig hoist him into his arms; forcing Kyle's legs to instinctively wrap around his waist to make sure he didn't fall to the floor.

Pressing Kyle back against his bedroom door, Craig's lips continued their passionate assault on his neck and jaw line, as he began to thrust his hips against the redhead; slowly dry humping him against the door. Kyle's moans became louder as he felt his jeans getting tighter and tighter with his growing erection. He could feel the bulge in Craig's jeans as well between his thighs as he continued. By the way the raven was grunting and groaning into his ear, Kyle got the impression that dry humping was a big thing for Craig… and why not? It was an effective way to turn someone on, or get someone off – especially if you were in a public place. While they were in Kyle's bedroom, and it was certainly private enough – the redhead knew that Craig's choice to dry hump him against his bedroom door was a strategy for 'effective foreplay'. The raven could successfully send his message to Stan downstairs – before they would eventually move the activity away from the door and to the bed. After all, it was hard not to hear repetitive thumping against a wooden door.

But for now, Kyle was trying to keep his swimming head focused as Craig's humping became rougher and needy. Lulling his head back against the door, Kyle let out louder, involuntary moans as the rhythmic sound of their bodies thrusting against the door filled the room. He was still kind of embarrassed… he didn't want to intentionally hurt Stan. Yet deep down, Kyle was kind of enjoying it; Craig was right. And the thought of making Stan regret ever rejecting him gave Kyle a sense of satisfaction; a sense of confidence.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Craig suddenly dropped him to his feet – and growled with a sense of urgency as he began to rid Kyle of his clothing. Kyle began to do the same; pulling Craig's t-shirt over his head before fumbling with the front of his jeans. They both had painful erections at this point, and they needed actual release. A small noise of surprise flew out of Kyle's mouth as he was pushed roughly onto his bed; bouncing a bit at the impact. Smiling devilishly, Craig crawled over him on the bed – slipping between the redhead's legs as Kyle smiled back; a similar hungry lust lingering in his eyes…

"I'm gonna fuck you right through the floor, Red." Craig groaned huskily against Kyle's lips.

* * *

When Craig opened his eyes, he found he was in a similar position he'd been in when he'd woken up after their Halloween Party. The sheets of Kyle's bed were strewn around them, as they lie naked beneath; the redhead spooned right up against him as their legs and arms tangled around one another. Letting out a content sigh, Craig shifted his head down to nestle his nose and lips into the soft, red curls of the young man in his arms. It was odd for him to feel so content and happy. Normally, Craig couldn't wait to get some space between him and his fuck buddies. When he'd slept with Tweek or Clyde, even Thomas, he had always been eager to slip away and get some distance. But Kyle was different. He found himself wanting to stay longer.

Deep down, he knew it was because he saw Kyle as more than a fuck buddy. He wanted to _be_ with the redhead; he fascinated him - and his resistant, defiant attitude was so attractive to him. Kyle was a challenge – and Craig knew he could challenge him right back, and perhaps even help rebuild his confidence.

Placing a kiss on the top of Kyle's head, Craig gently slid away from him and got up. Slipping on his boxers and jeans again, he quietly headed out of the room. Fuck he needed a cigarette. Normally he had one right after a good fuck – but Kyle was anal about 'no smoking' in the house, so he respected that and figured he'd slip outside. As he got down to the front door, he noticed Stan was asleep on the couch. It made him smirk knowingly; _Didn't wanna come upstairs to hear the show from your own room, huh Marsh?_ He thought to himself. It was no secret he'd _always_ hated Stan – and for the longest time, Craig wasn't sure WHY exactly the guy stroked him the wrong way.

Of course it made more sense now. He'd liked Kyle, and he'd resented the fact that the redhead seemed to gush over his dark-haired best friend, and follow him around like a lovesick puppy. But Craig hoped he was quickly changing that. Frankly, he'd been surprised Kyle had been game for making as much noise as they did last night. He could only hope the redhead was getting over his past heartache by seeing the new possibilities Craig was offering him. And it was RARE for Craig Tucker to offer ANYTHING to ANYONE.

Slipping outside, Craig lit a cigarette quickly and began to smoke as he stood on their shaded front porch. It was a bit chilly this morning; it had to only be about seven-thirty am… but he dealt with it. It was the second of November, and Craig was kind of surprised he felt ok standing outside shirtless. It was rare South Park afforded them with nice weather this late in the season. _Knock on wood_, He thought bitterly to himself. Knowing this climate, he'd no sooner say something like that – then it would start to snow the next day.

Rubbing his eyes wearily, Craig heard the door open behind him. It was Stan.

Rolling his eyes in slight annoyance, the noirette looked back out toward their street; ignoring the early morning glare he was already getting from Stan.

"I don't know what you're _trying_ to do… but it's gonna stop." Stan began threateningly. "Kyle isn't going to be another one of your fuck buddies."

Craig exhaled a smooth streamline of smoke from his nose. "Spoken like a true jealous asshole, Marsh." He mumbled.

"I'm _not_ jealous." He snapped.

The raven looked back to him challenging. "No? Then what was up with you barging in on Kyle and I during the Halloween Party? If I remember correctly… you said, 'I can't take it anymore, I love you'…" Craig repeated, trying to keep himself as calm as possible.

"I've _always_ loved Kyle." Stan argued strongly. "I just… I was confused when he told me how he felt. I needed some time to figure out my own feelings. People make mistakes ALL the time." He growled. "That doesn't mean I'm a bad person!"

Craig scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If you _really_ loved him than you wouldn't have put him through all that shit. I saw the way you treated him; you led him on while you tried to 'figure out your feelings' as you put it." He said bitterly. "That guy deserves to be loved, not teased."

"FUCK you, Craig." Stan spat. "I'm closer to Kyle than you'll ever be, and you know it. All it would take is ONE moment between us, and Kyle would realize what a mistake YOU are." He smirked.

This comment actually bothered Craig more than he thought it would. Narrowing his eyes, Craig flicked away his cigarette and turned his body back toward Stan challengingly.

He'd been relaxed at first – and really, it took a lot to provoke Craig Tucker, who was normally so neutral about everything. But the subject of Kyle ended up engaging him more than he expected… especially since Stan was subtly threatening to take away the redhead.

"If Kyle REALLY wanted to be with you, I'd let him." Craig stated harshly. "Because unlike you, I _care_ about his happiness. And whether he finds it with me, or someone else… I'm not going to use him as some kind of pawn to build my own fucked up self-esteem." He growled.

But with the end of his sentence, Craig's cheek was met with a powerful punch. Rocking his head back, Craig closed his eyes and ignored the throbbing pain that immediately shot through his jaw and cheek. Letting out a breath, Craig moved his head back and looked to Stan darkly.

It only took a second for Craig to launch himself at Stan, and start throwing his own series of vicious punches. But Stan fought back, and soon, they had moved down the stairs – and were now tumbling around on their front lawn; punching and spitting insults. They were rather equally matched, but both knew Craig had a bit more experience in fighting than Stan. He'd always been a good student and had never gotten into any 'real' trouble at school – whereas Craig was the opposite. At one point, Stan got the upper hand and had Craig beneath him on the dying grass of their lawn. He delivered a few sound punches against the noirette's face, before Craig took a cheap shot and kneed Stan in the balls.

The other groaned in pain and anger as he doubled over – giving Craig the swift opportunity to change their positions; kneeling over Stan as he began pummeling his face. Standing up, Craig dragged Stan back up with him, before sending another shot across his jaw. While in pain, Stan's jealousy fueled him, and he continued to fight back.

"Hey, hey hey!" Kyle's angry and worried voice broke through as he tore out of the house. He'd woken up to find Craig gone… and as he wandered downstairs to look for him, he saw his best friend and new boyfriend fighting one another brutally on their front lawn. "Stop it!" He yelled.

Craig looked over to Kyle just as he cocked his arm back to land another punch – but he stopped himself; his breathing shallow and uneven from the physical excursion. Unfortunately, Stan didn't consider the fight over just because Kyle said so, and used Craig's momentary distraction to deliver another punch across his face; a sickening sound heard as he made contact. Craig stumbled back from the cheap shot.

"God damn it, STOP!" Kyle screamed, stepping between Stan and Craig as he glared at his best friend and pushed him roughly away. Stan panted as he stared past Kyle, glaring angrily at the noir-haired boy. Craig blinked away any dizziness he felt from Stan's last cheap shot, and glared right back at Stan.

Looking at his best friend with absolute disgust, Kyle turned and grabbed Craig's hand – leading him back into the house.

Stan watched them go with a small scowl on his face. His cheek and jaw were throbbing, and his nose was bleeding rather profusely. He couldn't deny that it stung when Kyle took Craig's hand, instead of his own, to lead him back into the house. Sure, they weren't dating – but they were BEST friends. Didn't that mean anything? Grumbling, Stan walked into the house a few minutes after Craig and Kyle disappeared.

* * *

"Hold still." Kyle instructed sternly. He had dragged Craig upstairs and into their bathroom. Making the ebony-haired boy sit on the edge of their bathtub, Kyle had gotten a washcloth and wet it before kneeling down in front of the injured young man. Pressing the cloth against Craig's mouth, the other winced at the initial sting – but just let out a slow breath.

His mouth was bleeding, and blood had begun to trail out the corner. His cheeks were red as well, and like Stan, he'd no doubt have a bruise developing. There was another small cut beneath his eye, probably from Stan's thumbnail after he delivered that sucker punch.

Moving his gray eyes back to Kyle, he saw how pissed the redhead looked; but his green eyes were focused on the washcloth he was dabbing holding on Craig's lips. "I'm sorry." He mumbled in apology. "But I didn't start it… he punched me first."

"You didn't have to hit him back." The redhead scolded quietly.

Craig actually smirked, "You really _don't_ know me too well, do you?" He mused dully. "No one gets away with punching me. Except maybe you," Craig said, remembering that Kyle had socked him in the face during their romp at the Halloween party. But that had been another matter entirely, and in the context, had spurred Craig on… not pissed him off.

"This is EXACTLY what I didn't want to happen." Kyle sighed, shaking his head as he furrowed his brow. Removing the cloth, he stood and rinsed it out in the sink, before coming back over – and replacing the cloth on Craig's cheek over the small cut beneath his eye.

His green eyes shifted to look into Craig's apologetic gray ones when he felt him wrap his arms gently around his waist. "It won't happen again." He reassured him gently. "I won't hit him… even if he provokes me." Craig nodded.

"Promise?" Kyle asked; still kneeling between Craig's legs on the bathroom floor as he sat on the edge of the tub.

Craig nodded. "Promise." He agreed. While it would be hard for Craig NOT to fight someone he hated as much as Stan Marsh if he tried to provoke him again… he knew that promising not to hit back was more important to Kyle. He didn't want to upset him.

"What did he say to you?" Kyle asked; his anger beginning to subside as he tended to his boyfriend's wounds. For whatever reason, he BELIEVED Craig when he told him he didn't initiate the fight. With the way Stan had been acting, Kyle wasn't surprised he'd tried to start something.

The noir-haired boy drifted his eyes calmly over Kyle's face. "Basically?…" He asked, knowing he could easily sum up Stan's words. When the redhead nodded, Craig continued: "If he wants you… he'll get you." He said simply, relaying the gist of what Stan had said in those words.

Wrapping his arms tighter around the redhead, Craig pulled him closer - resting his forehead against Kyle's. "And since you guys are so close… I can't help but think he's right." He admitted.

"Well he's NOT." Kyle said quickly, his face turning into a determined scowl. "We're close, but that doesn't mean he can drag me around and make me DO whenever he wants." He said bitterly. His eyes searched Craig's face, and oddly enough, Kyle thought he saw a hint of regret on his features; like maybe their budding relationship was a mistake.

His stormy eyes just stared into Kyle's silently – like he knew something Kyle didn't.

Feeling a slight well of panic within him, Kyle grasped the sides of Craig's calm face in his hand. "Don't even THINK about pulling out of this." He said strongly. Damn, he could already feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I won't let you." Kyle said, his voice cracking a bit, moving his hands from Craig's face to instead clutch at the front of his shirt.

He hated sounding so weak and dependent, but he didn't want to _loose_ this connection with Craig. He'd just started to invest himself into these new feelings… he didn't want them to go away. Kyle was sick of being lonely; he hated the fact that he'd wanted Stan to love him for so long – and FINALLY when he felt himself getting over him – his best friend decided that suddenly he liked him back.

Kyle's lower lip trembled, though he tried to keep his eyes stern as he looked at Craig. The other boy still seemed passive; calm as his gray eyes stared into Kyle's bright green one.

Craig moved his arms from around Kyle's waist, and up to the redhead's cheeks, cupping them gently. "I told you… I want this to go as far as you'll let it." The ebony-haired boy reassured him calmly; his thumb wiping away any tears that happened to trail down Kyle's cheeks. "I won't give up until you give me a reason." He reassured him.

Nodding, Kyle leaned forward and pressed his lips to Craig's gently; he was careful not to further irritate the cut on his lip. Craig responded positively, and seemed to ignore the cut on his lip in favor of deepening the kiss with the redhead.

Pulling back, Craig nodded to him. "I should go." He said. "But... I'll call you later." Craig reassured him as they stood up and headed out of the bathroom back into Kyle's room. Grabbing his belongings, he turned back to the redhead who still seemed a bit upset about the whole morning. Tugging him back into his arms, Craig held him strongly. "Maybe we should hang out at my house from now on." He suggested with a playful smile.

"No, it's fine." Kyle sighed, resting his head against Craig's chest beneath his chin; he could feel the taller raven-haired boy lean his head down to rest on top of his. "I'm not going to let Stan push you away, or force us to tiptoe around him." He said stubbornly.

Craig chuckled. "There's that defiant spirit I love so much." He teased.

"Fuck you." Kyle said, giving his first real smile of the morning. Raising his head up, their lips met again in another kiss – before they pulled back to look at one another. "So…" The redhead began, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly. "Are we… um," He began nervously; a faint blush reappearing on his cheeks. "Are we… officially going out now?" He asked tentatively.

The noir-haired young man looked down at him calmly; a small, knowing smirk crossing faintly across his lips. "I told you…" He said, leaning in and placing another brief kiss on Kyle's lips. "You're _mine_, Broflovski."

"We gotta work on your manners." The redhead mumbled, shoving Craig away from him playfully. "There's a difference between 'property' and people." He sulked.

But Craig's arms wrapped around his waist as the redhead turned, bringing Kyle's back up against his taller chest; "Not as far as I'm concerned. You're my little spitfire, Red." He purred into Kyle's ear. As much as he hated nicknames, Kyle was actually warming up to Craig calling him 'Red'.

* * *

As soon as Craig left, Kyle was going to head back upstairs – but he heard some movement in their kitchen. Knowing it was probably Stan, his foul mood returned as he walked past their living room and into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Stan, holding a wet paper towel over his nose. He'd gotten most of the blood cleaned off, but still looked in a sour mood.

"So should I be expecting more violent outbursts from you?" Kyle asked sarcastically. "You going to drag me out into the front yard and beat me up next?"

Stan sighed, "Kyle, I'm just trying to protect you." He said.

"Protect me from what? A relationship?" The redhead asked bitterly, narrowing his eyes as he walked toward his best friend. "I can take care of myself, Stan. The last thing I need is you telling me whom I can and cannot date. You made it _painfully_ clear to me that you weren't interested – and that's fine. You were right. We're better as friends." He said.

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "I… wasn't right. That's what I've wanted to tell you, Kyle." He said, tossing his bloody paper towel away, before he moved to stand right in front of his redheaded best friend. "Ever since you told me how you felt a few years ago, I've been so confused; so… conflicted." He admitted. "Seeing you with Craig just made something snap, you know? Like, I realized how dumb I was being."

Kyle felt his heart flutter a bit, but forced it down.

"Well, you're too late, Stan." The redhead mumbled. "I wasn't going to wait around forever."

Stan reached out and grasped either side of Kyle's arms. "So you're telling me that _Craig_ – who you've only been seeing for the past TWO days – has MORE of a right to you than I do? We've been friends ever since we were little… and now, you're saying I'm too late?" He asked, clearly unconvinced that Kyle's feelings for him have completely disappeared.

"Stan, you and I will ALWAYS be close – but unlike you, Craig didn't need to be 'convinced' of his feelings for me through jealousy. You can't just suddenly turn around and say you 'love' me just because I'm finally with someone else." He scoffed, shaking his head. "It's like, you only decided to tell me you liked me when you KNEW I wasn't an option anymore." Kyle said hurtfully.

His dark-haired best friend nodded, "You're right. That's exactly what happened," He said sadly. Taking another step closer, Stan wrapped his longer arms around Kyle and pulled him against him. "But is that such a terrible thing? Realizing you care for someone when they're suddenly taken away from you?" He asked gently.

"Let go of me, Stan…" Kyle mumbled, turning his head to the side to avoid looking into the pleading eyes of his best friend. He would do anything for Stan – but this was too much. He couldn't turn around and ditch Craig; he wasn't going to be THAT kind of person. He wasn't that selfish. True, a week ago, Kyle would have given anything to hear Stan say these words to him. But now things were different, and while he still felt his heart beat faster, he also felt a bit nauseous; like Stan holding him was cheating on Craig.

Slowly, Stan did as Kyle asked - and reluctantly let go of him.

"You know it's not going to last, Kyle." Stan sighed. "You can pretend all you want… but deep down, you know as well as I do – that you and I make way more sense than you and Craig." He finished, giving a simple nod, before he walked out of the kitchen.

Stan's words made an angry heat rise on Kyle's chest. While he was completely opposed to the idea of hurting Craig – the redhead couldn't help but fear what he might be tempted by. It was hard to deny chemistry… and he and Stan certainly had chemistry. They knew everything about one another; even now, when Stan had pulled Kyle into his arms, it had felt nice. It was something Kyle had been waiting to feel for the past few years. But the feelings he got with Craig were just as convincing; just as strong.

Shoving those doubtful thoughts out of his mind, Kyle was determined more than ever to make things work with Craig; if anything, to further prove how wrong Stan was.

He didn't NEED to depend on Stan, and he didn't need to crawl back to him. He was convinced Craig loved him… and as feelings inside him continued to grow - Kyle was convinced that he loved Craig right back.


	3. Your Other Half

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Kyle

**Summary: **The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) – and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind?

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle… they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' – I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc. - This chapter is M rated

* * *

It had been about a month since the whole 'Stan VS Craig' fight in November. Kyle had still been a bit sore about the whole thing, but managed to stay cordial with his roommate. Every so often he'd catch Stan staring at him – or sitting especially close when they hung out with Kenny to watch television or play some video games. But Kyle forced himself to ignore it. Things couldn't be going better with Craig.

To his surprise, Craig was a rather attentive boyfriend. Some might call it 'possessive' since he insisted on walking with Kyle to class, he looked out for him, he warded off any lustful stares Stan might try to give the redhead when he was around – and frankly, his sex life had never been better. The couple still fought and argued; though Kyle would be the one who ended up getting flustered and angry, while Craig seemed to enjoy teasing his boyfriend and getting him all worked up; whether it was politics, the environment, education, or even just a movie that Kyle really liked.

He had to give it to the noir-haired boy; they WERE good for one another.

By the second week of December, the school campus had it's annual Undergrad winter carnival; complete with games, a few rides, live indoor music, food and other various activities. The whole Park County Campus seemed to halt for the event – since it was spread all over the grounds. Classes were cut in half in order for students and staff alike to prepare for the event. It was a nice way to end the first semester before everyone went home for Christmas.

Craig had picked up Kyle early for classes so the two could drive to a small plaza near campus, where they ventured into a small breakfast diner to start the morning off right; it was a favorite spot of the students on campus for early morning breakfasts, or late night coffee. It stayed open twenty-four hours, which most were thankful for. With full stomachs, the two parted ways with a kiss and headed off to get their morning of 'rapid-fire' classes over with so they could enjoy the rest of the day. Kyle was actually rather excited.

He planned to ask Craig if he wanted to come over to his house for dinner a holiday dinner. They were Jewish, and didn't really celebrate Christmas, but Kyle had asked his mother earlier in the week if he could invite his boyfriend over. While coming 'out' to his parents had been hard, his supportive father gradually convinced his mother that Kyle was still the _same_ person, despite sexual preference. Really, it wasn't that different than being considered a 'minority' for being Jewish. He just couldn't help the way he was.

By noon, their classes were complete, and Kyle jogged off toward one of the many campus parking lots – to see Craig already waiting for him; extinguishing a cigarette under the toe of his boot.

"Hey freckles." He grinned, grasping the front of Kyle's coat and pulling the redhead in for a quick (albeit deep) kiss. The nicknames for Kyle had been something had developed over the past month… and the redhead had to admit he kind of liked the pet names. He'd been so surprised at Craig's devotion to him. It was horrible to think it, but Kyle had expected Craig to get bored and move on by now. But he had been true to his word, and more loyal than Kyle ever would have imagined the loner to be.

Moving around to the other side of the car, both boys slipped in. "I wanna show you something." Craig said, glancing at Kyle as he turned on the ignition. "We've got a few hours before the Undergrad carnival begins, so I figured now would be the best time." He said, pulling out of the parking spot and beginning to drive.

"Well, what is it?" Kyle asked anxiously.

Craig didn't answer. Instead he just smirked and continued to drive in silence. During the ride, Kyle continued to whine and complain; the curiosity eating him alive. But his eyes moved to look out the window as he saw Craig pull into another parking lot in front of a tall building. Quirking his brow, the redhead followed the noirette out of the car and into the apartment building. Why the hell would Craig be bringing him here?

"We're not going to meet your grandma are we?" Kyle asked nervously as they got into the elevator, and Craig pressed the button for the eighth floor. "I'm not in any kind of mental state to meet grandparents… or make a good impression." He smiled.

His dark-haired boyfriend just gave him another reassuring smile, as he slipped his hand into the redhead's. "Not exactly." He nodded.

Stepping out of the elevator, Craig led Kyle down the hall until they reached one particular door. Releasing his boyfriend's hand, Craig took out a key and unlocked it, leading the way inside. When they both were in, Kyle couldn't help but look around in slight confusion. It was a nice enough place; kitchen, small living room, sliding glass doors that led to a balcony, and a small hall – which Kyle could only assume led to a bathroom, maybe some closets, and probably a small bedroom. It had some sparse furniture, but not a lot.

"What do you think?" Craig asked quietly, leaning against the wall.

Kyle nodded. "It's nice…" He said, a genuine smile falling onto his lips. "Why did you guys decide to move?" The redhead asked, curious as to where Clyde and Butters were.

"I'm the only one that moved." Craig said, taking a few steps into the apartment. "Clyde and Butters are still in the house. Kevin took my spot." He explained.

Kyle looked back to Craig with a slightly confused, and concerned expression. "Why would you move out? Did something happen?" He took a few steps toward Craig.

"Nothing happened." The noirette laughed, shaking his head. "I just… wanted my own place, you know? I got it myself, but my parents said they'd get me some furniture and stuff as a Christmas present." He shrugged. "It's a little bare right now, but at least I've got the essentials." Craig nodded. Reaching out, he grabbed Kyle's hand and tugged the smaller redhead into his arms. "I hope you like it. Because we're going to be spending a LOT more time here." He purred, teasingly flicking his tongue out along Kyle's lower lip. "More private."

The redhead let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's strong shoulders; allowing himself to sink into his arms. "Sounds like a plan." He murmured back approvingly, giving a smile. "Why don't we break in the new place?" Kyle asked, flicking his eyes toward the small hallway. "I'm sure you've got to get used to your 'new' bedroom."

"Abso-fuckin-lutely I do." Craig growled hungrily, before capturing Kyle's lips in a deep kiss. The redhead giggled into his mouth, as he felt himself lifted up. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Craig's familiar waist and clutched to him as he felt his boyfriend walking them down the hall, and into another room. The bedroom wasn't overly large, but still fit his double bed, a small dresser and two nightstands.

Tossing him onto the bed, Kyle sighed contently as Craig crawled over him, and began licking and kissing the familiar skin of his neck. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Craig's bedroom also had access to the balcony with a sliding glass door. "Jesus, this place IS nice. I guess a balcony was important to a smoker like you, huh?" He mused teasingly.

"Focus, Red. _Focus_." Craig groaned, slipping his hand beneath the front of Kyle's jeans. That was all the coaxing Kyle needed, before he gasped and turned his attention back to his eager boyfriend.

* * *

"Maybe we just should have stayed at the apartment." Craig groaned, slipping his hand into Kyle's as they began to walk away from his car. The two had driven back to campus after a few hours of foreplay and loud sex. They'd grabbed another bite to eat, and had made it back in time for the Undergrad carnival. "I'd be happy enough just pounding your ass for the rest of the night." He purred.

Kyle laughed. "As tempting as THAT sounds, my ass needs a bit of rest." He mumbled, wincing a little bit. "You should try being on the bottom for once."

"That's not going to happen." Craig smirked, pulling Kyle closer to him. "I'm not 'bottom' material. Besides… out of the two of us, you're clearly the girl." He grinned.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… that's what I was afraid of."

When they got there, they immersed themselves in the fun of the activities the campus had to offer. Since it was December now, the rides weren't incredibly 'extensive' – but they had a few. Mostly games were set up along with some food and beverage stands; there was even going to be a few 'winterball' games… which, apparently, was just football in the snow.

After playing a few games at the stands - Craig won Kyle a bear that he'd picked out on some kind of fucked-up ring toss game. "Why did you pick _that _thing?" He couldn't help but ask. "It's missing a button, you know."

"It's Corduroy." Kyle argued with a small blush. "It was my favorite book growing up. I just kind of liked the fact that he was this… misfit bear who kept getting passed over JUST because he was missing a button." He explained, looking over the bear before holding it under his arm as they walked. "At the end of the book he finally gets taken home by someone, and they sew a new button on. He's good as new."

Pausing, Kyle anxiously glanced up to see Craig giving him an odd look. "Shut up. I know it's stupid." He pouted, his blush only increasing. But the feeling of Craig slipping his hand back into his own made Kyle tentatively glance back up, to see Craig's raised brow had been replaced by a warm, small smile.

"It's stupidly cute." He shook his head. "I told you that you were the girl in this relationship." He teased. "So you're allowed to say stuff like that. I can't rip you for it." He shrugged.

Kyle rolled his eyes and gave Craig a playful shove. But he immediately found himself being pulled back into the arms of his noir-haired boyfriend; he sighed contently as he felt Craig nestle his nose affectionately into his soft, ruby locks. Craig himself wasn't really into the sentimental cute stuff, but he had to admit, he kind of liked that Kyle was. Gradually, he'd found himself wanting to be a better boyfriend; while Craig's name had been synonymous for violence, temper, and the middle finger… he liked this boyfriend stuff.

It was kind of nice to have someone care about you when you cared for them right back. Go figure it was with Kyle Broflovski.

"Hey guys!" The voice of Kenny McCormick broke through their affectionate haze. Pulling back from his boyfriend, Craig assumed his more neutral position by Kyle's side – but still kept his hand entwined with the redhead's.

Kyle nodded, "Hey Kenny." He smiled.

"Wow, a stuffed bear." The blond smirked, quirking a brow. "It's missing a button, you know." He commented, tilting his head.

The redhead huffed a breath, but before he could speak – Craig chimed in. "It's Cotton." He smirked.

"Corduroy!" Kyle corrected, furrowing his brow into a pout.

His boyfriend nodded, "Right. Sorry." He smirked.

"I know you're gay, Broflovski, but find your balls again. It's _just_ a stuffed bear." Kenny laughed, rolling his eyes. "You guys wanna come play some winterball? We're gonna start another game." He smiled.

The couple nodded, and followed Kenny back toward an open yard of space beside their old dorm building. They remembered playing this version of 'winter football' in their first year of University during the LAST Undergrad carnival. So it would be kind of nice to play another game. After all, it added a bit more challenge to a normal game of football; the ground was slipperier, but the snow at least gave the ground a bit of 'padding' when and if you got tackled.

Finally reaching the area, Craig noticed Butters was talking to Stan, Clyde and Kevin.

"Alright, let's have me, Stan and Kevin – against Clyde, Butters, Craig and Kyle." Kenny instructed with a smirk.

Stan furrowed his brow, "Well that's not really fair." He complained.

"Don't worry. With Butters and Kyle on the team, it's really just like Clyde and Craig against the three of us." Kenny shrugged casually; speaking like Butters and Kyle weren't even there.

To no one's surprise, Butters smiled brightly. "Sure is!" He agreed, apparently seeing nothing wrong with the comment.

"Hey!" Kyle said, stomping his foot childishly as he glared at Kenny.

But Craig couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, we'll show 'em." He mused, looking back to the other team challengingly.

"Ladies first." Kenny grinned, tossing the ball to Craig.

Spreading out, they all got into their positions. After a quick review of the rules for Butters (who, again to no one's surprise, had no clue what he was doing) – the game started. They ended up having quite a good time, and it was nice to feel careless like they had when they were children. They did what boys did; they played dirty, they tackled one another, and they taunted and chirped their opposing team.

At one point, Stan tackled Kyle onto the snowy ground and he fumbled the ball. Butters managed to snag it, before squealing and running with gleeful terror as Kenny tried to catch him. While he wasn't the best player, the boys had to admit that Butters was really good at dodging; he was damned fast.

"You can get off me, r-tard." Kyle groaned, smirking up at his best friend.

Stan grinned. "Why? You starting to like it?" He teased.

But before Kyle could protest further (beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable) – Stan was tackled right off Kyle. Groaning, Stan sat up as his attacker also stood, brushing himself off. It was Craig. Reaching down, the ebony-haired young man grasped Kyle's hand, and helped the redhead up.

"Craig, what the hell? I didn't even have the ball!" He grumbled, standing up himself, while brushing the snow off his jeans.

But Craig just looked back to him, "Oh you've _got _balls, Stan." He corrected smoothly. _You've got balls to think you lay on my boyfriend as long as you damn well please_, continuing the thought in his head.

The two glared at each other for a few minutes, before Craig tugged Kyle along with him to re-engage back in the football game. Evidently, Kenny had ended up tackling Butters, but the two still hadn't gotten up. Instead, they began chucking snowballs at one another. When a stray one hit Clyde, the brunette whined and complained – before starting to throw his own snowballs. Soon, the football game was forgotten for a snowball fight. By the time they finished, most of them were soaking wet.

"You guys wanna go grab some food?" Kenny asked, his arm lazily hanging around Butters' shoulders as the smaller blond tried to nestle against him for warmth.

Craig shook his head, "We should get going." He said, grasping Kyle's hand and tugging the redhead to his side. "…It's probably not a good idea to stay in these wet clothes, hm?" He suggested in a husky voice.

"Craig." Kyle mumbled, blushing and looking down. He still had a hard time not getting embarrassed when the raven-haired boy said things like that to him in the vicinity of his friends. Not that they minded, really – but Kyle had always been more reserved than everyone else.

The noirette smirked, "Can't have my boyfriend getting sick, can I?" He offered, giving him a more persuasive smile. "I don't want you spreading germs in my new apartment." He mumbled.

"New apartment?" Stan chimed in – raising a brow suspiciously. "I thought you were living with Clyde and Butters."

Craig looked back to Stan with an amused, somewhat cocky smirk. "I decided to get my own place." He said; slowly his eyes trailed over to the redhead by his side – before making their way back up to Stan. "Privacy, you know?" He smiled, wrapping his arm around Kyle's shoulder.

"I get it." Stan grumbled angrily, rolling his eyes.

Saying their goodbyes to the others, Craig and Kyle headed back across the campus toward the parking lot. He still had his arm comfortably around the redhead's shoulders. He liked being on campus at night; the warm light emitting from the surrounding buildings and pathways gave just enough of a guide through the darkness. It was quiet, and there were hardly any people around (not like during the day, when you were constantly swerving and avoiding people).

"You shouldn't tease him like that." Kyle said finally.

Craig raised a brow. "Tease who?"

Kyle just looked up at him with a glance, as if to say; you _know_ who.

Craig had known immediately that the redhead was talking about Stan. Letting a small sigh pass his lips, Craig rolled his eyes, "He can stand to be taken down a peg or two." He mumbled bitterly.

"And so could you." Kyle responded; it wasn't an insult, but more of a reminder. "I don't want to flaunt this in his face. We're still best friends, and I'd hate to lose him just because you guys don't see eye-to-eye." He began to explain sadly. "I just think… we can be together around Stan without… you know… _blatantly_ flaunting it." He blushed.

As they got to the edge of the parking lot, Craig stopped and turned Kyle to face him. Pulling the redhead into his arms, he looked down into his vibrant green orbs calmly. There was a dull, calm look on his face, which Kyle knew was an expression (if it could even be called that) Craig often adopted when he was seriously contemplating something.

"Alright." He answered finally. "No more flaunting."

Smiling, Kyle leaned up and wrapped his arms around Craig's shoulders, pulling on the back of the raven's neck to so he could reach his lips. He kissed the redhead back – successfully deepening the kiss as he snaked his arms around Kyle's slender waist to pull him closer.

* * *

Over the Christmas break, dinner at Kyle's had gone rather well. Kyle was just thankful his mother and father toned down the 'Jewish' for the night. His mother Sheila looked a bit like she wanted to burst, and start lecturing Craig about the history of their people (since in her mind, Kyle's boyfriend should at LEAST knew where he came from) – but luckily, Gerald Broflovski was there to change the subject anytime Shelia got close.

To his surprise, it seemed like Craig was actually making the effort to speak to his parents and even his younger brother Ike; who, granted, wasn't so young anymore. Maybe in the back of his mind, Kyle had expected Craig to flip everyone off and not speak. But he was thinking about eight year old Craig, not twenty-one year old Craig.

As soon as the dinner was over, the couple went back to Craig's apartment to spend the rest of the night. Even though he hadn't really celebrated it before (except maybe with the Marsh family on a few occasions) – Craig and Kyle celebrated Christmas together. They got each other a few gifts, consisting of relatively simple things: some cds, hoodies, a few movies and gift certificates. The rest of the day was spent simply lazing around Craig's apartment, now fully furnished thanks to his parent's Christmas gift.

It was a simple, but memorable Christmas for both boys, and more importantly, it was their first one together. It couldn't have been more perfect.

By the time night rolled around, they were back in Craig's bed. Kyle was reading one of his textbooks when Craig wandered in after brushing his teeth. "It's the holidays, and you're _still_ studying." He mumbled, shaking his head. "I'm dating a nerd." He sighed teasingly.

"Well you'll be singing a different tune when this NERD is a top class lawyer." He smirked, not bothering to look up from his textbook. Slipping into the bed, Craig turned off the lamp on his side and lay back onto the pillow. Since the lamp on his side was the ONLY lamp in the room, Kyle huffed out a breath. "Wanna turn the light back ON so I can see?" He mumbled impatiently, looking to the raven.

Craig shrugged casually. "Not really."

Sighing, Kyle shifted across his lover – attempting to reach the lamp, but instead, Craig wrapped his arms around him and pulled the redhead down. "Craig!" Kyle whined, awkwardly shifting his book in his arms; he tried to keep his thumb between the pages he'd been reading.

But instead, Craig snatched the book away from him and tossed it back across the room. "Fuck, Craig! You just lost my page!" Kyle swore, trying to get up in the hopes of retrieving the book – but again, Craig hindered him. Rolling over, the redhead found himself trapped beneath the broad, toned body of his boyfriend.

"Stop playing hard to get." Craig mumbled huskily, tracing his tongue along Kyle's jaw. "That whole 'I'm reading' act is getting old." He murmured with a smirk.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "It's NOT an act." He growled defiantly. "Besides, I'm still sore from LAST night." He complained.

"So baby wants a bottle?" Craig teased.

Gritting his teeth together, Kyle threw Craig off-guard by demonstrating an uncalled for bout of strength: flipping their positions so he was on top of Craig.

The ebony-haired young man looked a bit taken aback, but also oddly aroused. "Think it's funny? Think _I'm_ overreacting?" Kyle hissed in a husky tone. "Well why don't you take it like a man, then?" He purred, reaching down beneath the sheets and slipping his hand into Craig's boxers. His boyfriend took in a sharp breath, his hips slightly jolting forward into Kyle's hands.

"Fuck that…" Craig said, narrowing his eyes a bit. "I'm NOT letting you top." He grumbled.

But the devilish smirk on Kyle's lips, and the dangerous glint in his eyes made Craig repress a shudder. "You don't _really_ have a choice, do you?" He grinned.

Sliding down the length of Craig's torso, Kyle tugged down his boxers and immediately started to lick and tease the noirette's hard length. A guttural moan escaped the back of Craig's throat as he lulled his head back.

He couldn't help it; if there was one thing Kyle was amazing at… it was a blowjob. It might seem kind of trivial, but frankly, not everyone could pull off an 'effective' one. Luckily, his redhead didn't seem to have that problem. Again, Craig's mind shifted briefly to Kenny… and how he needed to thank that man-slut the next time he saw him for instructing the Jew properly. Of course the mere thought of Kyle with anyone else (even for sexual-instruction purposes) made him incredibly jealous. He'd invested too much time into this relationship. It was still a bit weird to use that word relationship. Craig figured he would NEVER be in a serious one… but as the months had progressed, he'd come to really love the fiery redhead more than he realized.

Threading his hands into Kyle's hair, he moaned again as the redhead continued to tease him, "Ugh… fuck…" He tried to remind himself to breathe. Gritting his teeth together, Craig's hips began to involuntarily buck into the redhead – wanting his boyfriend to take in more of him. Instead, Kyle removed his lips from around Craig's length, and moved up his body; licking and kissing, before he finally reached over to fumble through their nightstand drawer.

Assuming he was just getting some lube, Craig took the opportunity of Kyle's closeness to lick and kiss the skin of his neck and shoulder. Hearing the drawer shut, Craig's lips were claimed by Kyle again as they moaned in unison. He felt his arms being lifted over his head by the redhead, and since he was rather _distracted_ at the moment by their tangled tongues and rubbing hips, Craig complied.

But his eyes immediately flew open when he felt something cold snap onto his wrists. Looking up, he tugged on his arms only to find that Kyle had handcuffed him to the bars of his bed frame. Glaring, he turned his stormy eyes back to the mischievous redhead perched on top of him. "Not cool…" He growled, tugging roughly again. But the handcuffs were solid, as was his metal bed frame. "Take them off." He ordered.

"And ruin the fun?" Kyle teased, smirking in such a devious way that Craig felt himself shudder.

"If you take them off now, I promise _your_ punishment won't be as severe." The noirette threatened in a dark, husky voice.

But the redhead didn't answer. Instead, he crawled back off the bed, and slipped off his boxers. Just the sight of Kyle's toned body made Craig's cock twitch with eager anticipation. Despite how fit Craig was, he had to admit that there was a greater beauty surrounding Kyle. Moving back toward the bed, Craig shifted his hips upward as Kyle took off his boxers, and disregarded them across the room. There was something incredibly vulnerable about being handcuffed to a bed… Craig wasn't sure if he liked it.

He DID, however, like the lustful, hazy look lingering in the redhead's eyes as he crawled back on top of Craig. Straddling his muscled chest, Kyle stroked himself as he threaded a hand into Craig's jet-black hair.

"Open your mouth." He purred.

A memory clicked in Craig's mind. "I get it," He mused with a glare. "This is payback for when I did this to you at Halloween, right?" He asked. The only difference being, Kyle had been tied up with his Cheshire Cat tail, and Craig was the one in control.

Fuck.

The redhead didn't say anything, he just smirked – before giving a hard yank on Craig's hair. The jolt of pain that shot up through his scalp caused the noirette to groan; successfully opening his mouth enough for Kyle to push his own erection inside.

He moaned as he felt Craig responding; swirling his tongue around his length and shifting his head appropriately to accommodate him. Moving his other hand into Craig's hair to join the other, Kyle's head lulled back as he thrusted (as gently as possible) his hips into Craig's face, forcing the other to take in more of him. He could feel Craig's muffled growls around his length and it only turned him on more – so much so that Kyle had to pull out in order to prolong cumming too soon.

Moving back down the length of Craig's torso, their lips met again in a heated, deep kiss. As his hands roamed the raven's body, and his tongue tangled further into his mouth – the whole bed shifted forward a little bit. Kyle briefly wondered why the bed was moving, until he realized it was Craig, tugging on his handcuffs strongly. He kept jerking his arms forward; instinctively following his need to try and touch Kyle back.

"Undo these." Craig hissed finally as they broke out of the kiss. His voice sounded both angry and desperate all at once.

Leaning in, Kyle took Craig's bottom lip beneath his teeth and tugged on it. "Relax… enjoy it…" He mumbled.

Grabbing some lube, Kyle sat back and began to trail his fingers along Craig's entrance. "Fuck!" The dark-haired boy yelled, tugging more violently on his handcuffs. "You're NOT topping!" He refused again.

"Why?" The redhead purred, slipping one finger into Craig. "Afraid you might enjoy it?"

He growled and grit his teeth together; despite what he was saying, his hips thrusted into Kyle's hand eagerly. God he needed release. If there was one thing Craig hated, it was loosing control. But Kyle's sudden domination was hard to ignore. Pushing another finger inside, he watched Craig's face contort with a mixture of delicious pain and pleasure. "You're… g-gonna pay for this," Craig spat, almost incoherently. "…Broflovski." He finished in a strained voice.

Smirking, Kyle suddenly removed his fingers and thrusted into Craig without another warning. Craig yelled out in sudden pain; arching his back and hips as his head thrashed onto the pillow. "Fuck you!" He screamed. "Fuck YOU!" The raven shuddered violently as his arms tensed; pulling the handcuffs taunt. The metal was severely chaffing his wrists, due to the amount of struggling he was doing.

But all that pain was forgotten as Kyle began thrust inside him. It only took a few moments of pain, before the redhead struck that sweet spot. When he hit it – Craig found a desperate, pleasurable moan erupting from the back of his throat. "Th…there…" He gasped in a voice that didn't even remotely sound like his own.

Kyle couldn't help but smile as he continued, gradually picking up speed as he wrapped his hand around Craig's throbbing dick; left unattended. With the combination of thrusting and stroking, the raven began to loose all his senses. He was jabbering and yelling incoherent words, mingled with swears, as he allowed himself to be pounded into the mattress by his redhead. The few minutes of passion were soon over as both of them gave into their bodies and climaxed.

Craig lay back against the bed, completely exhausted; his whole body throbbed with a dull, but satisfied pain as Kyle slid out of him. Closing his eyes, Craig tried to regulate his deep breathing once more. Despite his initial refusal… _that_ had been one of the best experiences of his life. His stormy, hazy eyes reopened when he heard a few clicks – and finally, the handcuffs slipped off as Kyle removed them. Tossing them across the room with their disregarded boxers, the redhead propped himself up next to Craig. Gently, he took his wrists into his hands, and lightly kissed the irritated skin there. The noirette watched him calmly as a small smile grew on his lips.

THIS was the Kyle he knew; gentle, caring, tender and attentive. Then again, Craig had to inwardly admit he'd enjoyed that little display of 'kinky-dominant' Kyle that he'd seen five minutes ago. He really didn't think the redhead had it in him. But as always, Kyle had a way of pleasantly surprising Craig… making him love him even more.

It was only a second later that Craig found himself blurting out those very words:

"I love you,"

His voice sounded tired and content, but serious and focused at the same time. Kyle looked up at him, surprised at the sudden vocalization of those three significant words. Flicking his gray eyes down, Craig suddenly wondered if it was a mistake to say them. He didn't want to push Kyle away, or freak him out… but they'd been seeing each other for almost two months; he'd never felt this way before.

The feeling of the redhead shifting on the bed brought Craig's eyes back up to him. He watched as Kyle moved closer, spooning up beside him as his green eyes stared directly into those pools of gray. He saw something in them that he'd never seen before; vulnerability. Kyle couldn't help but wonder if Craig had EVER said those words to _anyone_ else before. The vulnerability lingering in the noirette's eyes seemed to give the impression he hadn't.

"I love you, too." Kyle whispered back; wrapping his arms around Craig's chest.

A sense of relief and warmth washed over Craig as Kyle repeated those sacred words, and he didn't hesitate to pull the redhead closer. It was more official now than ever, and THAT was a big deal to both boys.

Despite who they were – they'd completely given in to one another. Kyle, who was sensitive, caring, generous, intelligent, friendly, stubborn and dutiful… had found a matching heart in Craig, who was subtle, mysterious, reclusive, confrontational and loyal. They had their faults and their strengths: where one lacked courage – the other had it in abundance. Where one lacked compassion – the other had plenty to share.

Craig gently stroked his fingers through Kyle's hair as he held him close. Neither one of them said anything; they just continued to stare quietly at one another – the severity of their words sinking in more and more. It was a comforting moment, and neither one could tear their eyes away from the other…


	4. Suddenly, It's Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Kyle

**Summary: **The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) – and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind?

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle… they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' – I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

* * *

"Kyle," Craig mumbled.

The two were lying in his bed Saturday morning. Their break had long since ended, and they were back to regular classes again for the second part of their semester. The boys had slipped back into their normal routine for the past few months, and things were beginning to wrap up. It was already the end of April, and they were into an exam period.

Their second year of university had practically flown by for both Craig and Kyle… and both knew it probably had a lot to do with their relationship. Kyle ended up staying with Craig more and more, even sometimes during the week, though mostly on the weekends.

"Mmm?" The sleepy redhead moaned; lying face down on a pillow beside his boyfriend. It was still early in the morning, and frankly, he was surprised Craig was actually awake. Normally the redhead _always_ woke up first.

His boyfriend continued, "…I want you to move in with me." He said finally, his nose nestling against the side of Kyle's head as they lay side by side.

There was a brief silence that fell between them as Kyle opened his eyes. His brow furrowed and he found himself propping up and turning to look at Craig. "What?" He asked, unsure if he'd just dozed off back to sleep – and that question had been a small dream.

"I want you to move in with me." Craig repeated calmly. "Here." He clarified.

Truthfully, the noirette had been thinking about this for the past few weeks. Since the school year was coming close to an end, Kyle could move in gradually over the summer – and then by the time third year started in September, they would have two years with one another before graduating. While it made him nervous, something about 'moving in' also made Craig kind of excited (though he tried to ignore it).

Kyle sat up, looking down at Craig suspiciously.

His boyfriend seemed rather calm as he still lay on the bed – but as Kyle's silence became longer and longer, Craig actually began to get a bit worried.

A flood of emotions hit Kyle; most notably, _fear_. If he moved in here, did that mean he was committing to stay in South Park for the rest of his life? He didn't want to STAY in this dead end town, but this was Craig's apartment now – so did Craig intend on staying here after he graduated? Wasn't this fast? They'd only been seeing each other for a few months, and already, he was asking him to move in?

"I-I…" Kyle said, clearing his throat to try and get his voice working properly this early in the morning. "… No." He answered sadly, looking back to Craig. "I don't think it's a good idea."

He caught a slight, offended glint in Craig's stormy eyes. "Why not?" His boyfriend asked; his voice a bit sharper than perhaps he intended it to be. "You spend most of your time here anyway."

"T-That's not the point." Kyle huffed, shaking his head. "I just think it's too soon. We've only been seeing each other for a few months, and… and I don't wanna commit to living in South Park." He admitted.

Craig sat up, looking over the redhead suspiciously. "What the hell does that mean?" He asked, not really buying this excuse – but also a bit offended that his boyfriend didn't want to live with him.

"This is YOUR apartment, Craig." Kyle began to explain; his voice portraying a hint of annoyance. Why the hell did he need to justify his answer? "Which means you can live here for as long as you want. I have no fucking idea what you plan to do after graduating. For all I know, you want to work in South Park. And if I move in with you – that means **I** have to stay in this dead end town longer… and I don't want to do that." He snapped.

Getting out of bed, Kyle began to slip on his jeans over his boxers. "I hate this town. I can't wait to leave. It's just full of a bunch of hicks; there's _no_ opportunity." He mumbled.

He took in a slow breath as he felt Craig's eyes narrow angrily; the ebony-haired boy followed suit, and soon, was pulling on his own clothes. "So moving in together suddenly means we have to STAY here? What the fuck makes you think I don't want to leave this town just as much as you?" He asked harshly. "Or do you just think I'm a fuck up, so I'm _bound_ to stay in a small town?"

"I didn't SAY that," Kyle sighed frustratingly. "But you're going through to be a teacher – which means you could EASILY just stay in South Park. By the time graduation comes around, you might be too comfortable here. You already HAVE an apartment, and furniture and stuff. I just can't see you inconveniencing yourself to haul up and move when you could work _here _with your degree." The redhead shrugged, tossing on his shirt and wandering out into the hall.

He could hear Craig's angry footsteps following him. "You really ARE egotistical." His bitter words flowed into the living room behind the redhead, and with them, Kyle snapped back around to glare at Craig – who was glaring right back. "You're right, I COULD stay here… but I don't WANT to. And maybe you'd fucking _know_ that if you bothered to stop making dumbass assumptions about me, and **what** I'm capable of." He growled. "I'm going through to be a teacher, which is something every town and city needs, right?" He repeated. "So what the hell's stopping me from moving somewhere else and taking a job there? And why the hell don't you think I'd be prepared to follow YOU – and move WITH you to wherever YOU got a job?" He snapped rhetorically.

Running a frustrated hand through his shaggy black hair, he sighed. "I was asking you to move in because I _love_ you, not because I want to hold you back. But apparently, I do that anyway, huh?" He sneered.

"I DIDN'T say that!" Kyle yelled. He was getting more and more frustrated. "You're just twisting my words around. It's just TOO soon to move in! Why can't you just accept that as an answer?" He said, rolling his eyes. "What if over the next two years we find out we aren't really good for each other? Huh? What if I get a placement in a law firm in New York, and YOU get a teaching job in Denver? What then!" He asked quickly. "If we move in – it's going to be THAT much harder to face the inevitable when our lives split down separate roads."

There was a deadly silence between them as the lovers stood, glaring at one another.

It was Craig who finally broke the silence; asking the one question that had been on his mind since Kyle said 'no' to living with him.

"…Are you fucking Stan?" He asked darkly; his voice low and suspicious.

Kyle's green eyes flared with rage.

"What the FUCK kind of QUESTION IS THAT?" He screamed. "How the hell can you not trust me?" Kyle spat.

Pausing, it seemed like Kyle had his own epiphany. "Oh, that's it, isn't it…. you want me to move in with you so you can keep TABS on me? I'm not fucking Tweek Tweak or Clyde Donovan! You can't smother ME into submission!" He yelled, grabbing his coat and bag as he flung them on. "You're an _asshole_, Craig. Going through to be a teacher is such a fucking cop out – and you KNOW it. It's the easiest, goddamn job in the world, so I can't really say I'm fucking surprised." He said, giving a bitter laugh.

"Craig Tucker; coasting through life as he flips off the world… yeah, I can see what a GREAT influence _you'd_ be on children." He grumbled sarcastically; his voice was biting, and didn't at all sound like his own.

Craig grit his teeth together. "Get _out_, you pretentious fuck." He snarled. He was already pissed that Kyle avoided answering the question as to whether or not he was sleeping with Stan – but to make matters worse, Kyle had just made him feel about five inches tall; criticizing and belittling his choice go through school to be a teacher. Yes, it was a strange choice, but for some reason, Craig had decided after high school that he wanted to teach. He'd had so many fucked up and biased teachers growing up that, as crazy as it sounded, he wanted to help kids who'd been like him: a little unruly, perhaps quiet and stand-offish.

"Sorry for WASTING your precious time. I guess **I** shouldn't be surprised an aspiring, greedy Jew lawyer doesn't want to be held _back_ by a lowly teacher." He snapped.

Kyle just shot Craig another glare, before storming out of his apartment and slamming the door.

Heading down the hall, the redhead slipped into the elevator and pressed the down arrow to go back to the ground floor. As he stood in the elevator, he noticed how silent everything was; all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing, mixed with the gentle murmur of the moving elevator lines. Gradually, he noticed his eyes continued to get more and more blurry… tears were obstructing them. Soon they rolled down his cheeks, and before he knew it, Kyle was crying.

That had gone so badly.

Why had he freaked out so much? Craig hadn't REALLY done anything wrong, besides asking Kyle to live with him. He'd been so afraid; no one had ever been with him so long, and it was a little hard to believe that Craig wouldn't get tired of him. He didn't want to get his hopes up and move in, only to have it NOT work out in the end. He was still worried, and still self-conscious; Kyle knew he wouldn't be strong enough to handle that. Things had been so perfect, and he'd come to really love and depend on Craig. He was supportive, he was challenging, and he was fun and exciting… and certainly passionate. And on top of all that, Kyle knew Craig really DID love him.

Not that this argument helped anything. In fact, he just took two giant leaps backwards from the loving relationship he'd invested so much of himself into.

As he exited the elevator, Kyle quickly tried to compose himself as he walked through the empty lobby, and out into the morning streets. Thank god no one was really up-and-about at this time.

Craig hadn't deserved that. Hell, Kyle had been surprised with himself considering how nasty he'd sounded. He had attacked Craig – when all his boyfriend had done was bring up a valid point. Just because they LIVED together (which would be for the next two years, until they graduated), didn't mean they had to _stay_ in South Park. It's not like there weren't other houses or apartments in different cities.

God, he felt like such a dick. Who was REALLY the asshole? It certainly wasn't Craig. The look in his eyes had been heartbreaking. It wasn't bad enough that Kyle probably embarrassed him by 'rejecting' Craig's offer to move in together… no, Kyle had to take it one step further, and insult the poor guy all the while pushing him away in the process.

"Fuck." The redhead whispered to himself in a shaky voice as he walked slowly back home.

* * *

It had been two days since he'd spoken with Craig. By Tuesday, everyone was back on campus and going through the normal routine of classes – including Kyle – though his heart wasn't in it at all. He'd kept hoping to see Craig somewhere on campus, but unfortunately, they had no classes together. And, knowing their regular route, he figured Craig was doing his best to avoid him.

He'd tried to work up the courage to call his boyfriend and apologize. He even got so far as to let the phone ring once – before promptly hanging up in fear. What did you say to someone you'd belittled?

How did you apologize, and convince them that you didn't REALLY mean all the things you'd said?

Kenny and Stan had noticed Kyle's depressing mood, and tried several times to get the redhead out of the house to have some fun within the course of the week. But by Friday, Kyle was still depressed, and besides going to his classes on campus, didn't leave the house.

"You can't let this bother you anymore." The concerned voice of Stan broke through his haze.

It was Friday night now; almost a _week_ since he'd seen or spoken to his boyfriend. Kyle was sitting on the couch in his living room. The television was on and he was pretending to watch; it might have been more convincing if the volume was actually loud enough to hear. Stan had taken a seat beside Kyle at some point, but he hadn't really cared to notice when.

The redhead sighed and kept his eyes straight ahead. "I fucked this up." He said sadly. "I fucked this up SO badly…" His voice started to get choked up. "God, the things I said to him, Stan… it was really awful." Kyle admitted. "I don't deserve him."

"Maybe HE doesn't deserve YOU, Kyle." Stan corrected gently. "I mean, come on – you were completely justified. You guys have only been going out for a semester, and already, he expects you to move in with him? You're right, it's too soon." His dark-haired best friend encouraged, wrapping an arm around his shoulder supportively. "You freaked out… anyone would have." He told him.

Kyle sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "That doesn't excuse what I said. How I acted." He said stubbornly. "I totally ripped him apart." He said; his voice full of sorrow. "I told him being a teacher was a cop out, and that it was the easiest job in the world." Kyle recalled, wincing at the memory of his own harsh words, ringing through his mind. "But really, I'm…. I'm proud of him. As weird as it might seem, I think he'd make a GREAT teacher. He's calm and relaxed… he's smart and…" As Kyle began to list the traits of his boyfriend he had to stop himself as his throat began to close up; his green eyes welling up quickly with tears. He tried to swallow as fast as possible, repeatedly, to try and back down the choking sobs that were itching to be released.

"Hey." Stan soothed, pulling his best friend into a warm hug. Kyle was too weak to think that anything was wrong with a hug – so reluctantly, he hugged back. It was hard not to notice that Stan's arms were not as long as Craig's; he didn't feel warm, or safe, or enveloped in love like he did when his boyfriend embraced him.

A brief feeling of alarm broke Kyle out of his haze, as he felt Stan lowering him back onto the couch: his own body shifting over the redhead's. "Maybe this happened for a reason." Stan offered gently, looking down longingly at Kyle.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between them. Slowly, Kyle saw Stan's face getting closer and closer; their noses touched awkwardly, and he shuddered as he felt his best friend's breath warmly brushing against his lips. It felt so nice to have someone close again….

But a painful stab in Kyle's heart made him instantly aware that STAN was _not_ that someone.

"Stan," He said quietly, turning his head away to the side before his best friend could close the distance.

Feeling Stan retract a bit, Kyle turned back to look up at him sadly. Stan stared down at him, obviously hurt – but also still concerned, like a best friend should be. "…You really love him?" He asked; as if he wanted to be sure that THAT was the reason Kyle was saying no.

Slowly, Kyle nodded. "I'm sorry." He apologized. He couldn't do this. The easy answer would have been to accept Stan on the rebound; he'd already lost the boy of his dreams – so why not replace him with the boy who USED to be the boy of his dreams?

Hearing the front door open and close, Kyle and Stan naturally thought it was Kenny. But another voice filled the room, as their feet came to a dead stop in the doorway of their living room.

"Kyle?…"

Looking back, both boys were shocked to see Craig standing there. He had a book in his hands; it wasn't very thick, but it had a ribbon over it with a small gift bow on top. His face had fallen into absolute devastation. Both Kyle and Stan had never seen Craig look so heartbroken – so hurt and vulnerable as he stared at them on the couch.

Painfully aware that Stan was STILL on top of him – Kyle made a small noise and shoved Stan off him violently; panic setting in.

"I-It's NOT what it looks like!" Kyle blurted out desperately, his green eyes filling with tears instantly. _Shit, shit shit._

But Craig's expression didn't change. His stormy eyes met Kyle's – and to his shock, he saw that those normally strong, confidant, and concerned gray eyes were welled up with unfallen tears. A first. He'd never seen Craig cry before… and it wasn't something he ever wanted to see again.

Pursing his lips together, his eyes immediately hardened as he tossed the book aside and onto the ground violently – before he flipped Kyle and Stan off. Turning quickly, Craig disappeared back out the front door.

"No no no!" The redhead yelled after him pathetically as his own tears rolled down his cheeks.

Running outside in his socks, Kyle saw Craig already in his car - turning on the ignition. Throwing himself against the side of the car, the redhead pounded on the driver's window. "Craig! PLEASE STOP! Nothing happened! NOTHING HAPPENED!" He yelled; he yelled like his life depended on it. But Craig didn't look at him. Kyle could still see angry tears streaming down Craig's cheeks as he violently pulled out of their driveway – and took off speedily (and rather recklessly) down the street.

Trembling, Kyle stumbled back into the house; cold from being out in the snow with no shoes or coat on… but effected MORE by the fact that he might have just lost his boyfriend.

Forever.

As he headed back into the living room, he saw that Stan was still standing there awkwardly. Clenching his fists, Kyle narrowed his eyes on his best friend, who tentatively began to approach him. "Kyle… sometimes these things happen for a re—" But Stan wasn't able to finish. The redhead's fist slammed against his jaw, knocking his best friend right back onto his ass with a hard punch.

Stan scrambled to his feet and looked to Kyle in absolute shock; pressing a hand to his instantly throbbing cheek.

"FUCK OFF!" Kyle screamed angrily.

His best friend stared at him hurtfully for a few moments, before reluctantly doing as Kyle asked, and leaving him alone. Now surrounded by the silence of his living room, the redhead noticed the book that Craig had thrown onto the ground. Kneeling down, Kyle picked it up gently and turned it over. A small gasp escaped his lips when he realized what it was. The title read:

"Corduroy"

With his lips trembling, Kyle reluctantly opened the first page of the book he'd loved as a child – to see a note written on the inside blank page, before the title page and author listing…

_ As it turns out, YOU are MY missing button._  
_From one misfit bear to another...  
I love you._  
_- Craig_

A loud, desperate sob finally erupted from Kyle's throat as he clutched the book to him. He'd almost completely forgotten that he'd told Craig about his love for the book and the bear – ever since he was a child. Hell, he STILL had the Corduroy bear Craig had won him at the Undergrad Carnival in his room on his bed.

He'd royally fucked things up. He'd been loyal to Craig – but he'd pushed him away. And while nothing had happened with Stan, Kyle knew that it would be hard to convince Craig otherwise. How the hell could he? His best friend had been sprawled over him on the couch.

Sitting completely on the ground, Kyle hugged the children's book to his chest, and wept; slowly rocking back and forth like the pathetic loser he always _knew_ he was.

He deserved to be alone.

* * *

It was Kyle's birthday; he was finally turning twenty-one. He hated the fact that he was one of the younger guys in the group because his birthday was in May. Then again, it DID mean that they could all go out drinking and celebrate without having to worry about classes; school had already ended for the year.

But this was not a very happy birthday for Kyle. Initially, he'd planned to spend the majority of the day with Craig. But due to the unfortunate circumstances that had unfolded since their fight last month… Craig wasn't around.

The redhead had tried desperately to speak to him a number of times – hoping to clear the air. But his ebony-haired ex had reverted back to his former state; a loner and an asshole. Kyle even tried to get through to him with Clyde and Butters, but even _they_ couldn't hold a conversation with Craig that ventured close to the subject of 'Kyle'.

So it wasn't a surprise to anyone that he didn't feel like going out on his birthday. But Kenny and Stan forced him out of his room and into a bar; they were just trying to be supportive.

It wasn't easy getting over a break up, but to them, alcohol and a good time was at least a step in the right direction. They invited Butters, Clyde, Kevin and even Cartman came back for the week to visit his mom and celebrate Kyle's birthday. They still weren't the best of friends, but Kyle figured Cartman just missed South Park – and missed their group dynamic. Fortunately, as soon as they got Kyle into the bar and gave him a few shots (and a drink or two) he actually began to have fun. Everyone was in a good mood; if there was one thing that they all seemed to enjoy, it was an excuse for a night of heavy drinking and fun. Kyle wasn't able to pay for ANY of his own drinks, since the guys just kept buying him 'birthday' shots and 'birthday' beers.

It wasn't too long before Kyle realized how completely wasted he was. And then those miserable feelings came back.

God, he wished Craig were here… maybe then he wouldn't have to drown his sorrows.

By the time 2am rolled around, everyone was incredibly pissed – and most of the guys had stumbled home to call it a night. Kenny had disappeared somewhere with Butters, which left Stan and Kyle wandering down the street, drunkenly swaying from side to side. But as they came to one particular street, Kyle veered off onto a familiar path.

"Dude, w-where the fuck… are you going?" Stan slurred with a small, confused chuckle.

Kyle kept his feet moving, despite how wobbly he felt. "T-That! Right there! That's... _Craig's_ building…" He mumbled.

"Kyle! No, d-don't be a pussy!" Stan groaned, following him weakly and trying to tug him back the other way. "Let's just go hooooome… it's fucking TWO in the… morning." He stammered incoherently.

As they slipped into the lobby of the apartment building – Kyle ordered Stan to stay there and wait for him. Reluctantly, Stan did as he was told, and ended up lying down on one of the plush couches in the lobby.

Stepping into the elevator, Kyle's heart began to pump faster as he made the familiar journey up toward Craig's floor. God, all this felt so right and familiar. He even thought the whole building SMELLED like Craig… which was ridiculous. Still, everything reminded him of his ebony-haired lover. As the doors opened, Kyle stumbled out and held himself steady on the wall as he guided himself down the hall to the right apartment number.

Straightening himself up, Kyle adjusted his clothing and tried to smooth out his unruly red hair.

He knocked on the door nervously and waited. It didn't occur to him that it was an ungodly hour to be knocking on someone's door. Most people were asleep by two am; Kyle knew HE normally was. But all he wanted was to see Craig again. He knew the boy was mad at him, and he'd made it incredibly clear that he was pissed off.

Furrowing his brow, Kyle knocked again and again – but there was still no answer.

"…The _fuck_ are you doing?" A cold voice snapped.

Spinning around and almost toppling over, Kyle found himself looking at the study, tall form of his ex-boyfriend. Craig glared at the redhead as he stood in the hall.

"I-I… um," Kyle stammered, all the words suddenly gone from his vocabulary. Fuck, Craig looked even _more_ handsome than he remembered. It was painful to see him. Kyle wanted nothing more than to just run into his arms, latch onto him, and never let go.

"I…I-I wanted…" Kyle tried to continue, forcing his brain to ignore the hazy effects of alcohol. "I'm sorry," He choked out. He could already feel his lower lip trembling, and the tears beginning to well up in his shimmering, green orbs were obstructing his eyes. _You LOOK pathetic_, Kyle mentally scolded himself.

Craig narrowed his eyes, "Fuck off, Broflovski." He spat distastefully – walking by Kyle and taking out his apartment key.

"W-Where… where were you?" Kyle found himself asking instinctively, his head tilting to the side in confusion. Shouldn't Craig be asleep like any normal person? He couldn't have been out drinking – since while Kyle was drunk, he could tell Craig was stone sober.

But his ex-boyfriend didn't answer him. Kyle just heard him growl, "Go home." - before he opened his apartment door and slipped in.

"C-Craig please," Kyle wept, crossing his own arms around his stomach like a child. "I-I'm so sorry… n-nothing happened! I don't LIKE Stan t-that way, youhavetobeleiveme…" He slurred pathetically. "I… I need YOU…"

The noirette looked out into the hall at Kyle as he cried, holding himself – and immediately sneered – dropping his eyes back down as he grit his teeth. "Kyle, go HOME." Craig snapped again, beginning to close the door.

"I-I… B-But," Kyle blubbered. "B-But you're my… missing button…" He sobbed with a small, desperate whimper. A Corduroy reference.

It was probably the most pathetic thing he'd said (or even thought of) all evening. But he was desperate; he wanted Craig to remember how much they'd come to love one another.

At those words, Craig halted the door. His stormy eyes stayed glued to the ground as he stood there; the door was partially closed to his dark apartment, while Kyle stood in the hall. The redhead felt a glimmer of hope flutter in his stomach.

But that hope was shattered when Craig's hard eyes raised back to glare at Kyle. "Fuck off." He hissed.

The door slammed.

Kyle stood there completely stunned for a few moments. The Craig he'd fallen in love with had disappeared… and now, all that remained was the Craig that hated him. The Craig he remembered from school; he was confrontational, cold and bitter.

Choking out another few sobs, Kyle's whole body ached as his wobbly legs carried him back down the hall and to the elevator. Once he was inside, the redhead sunk to the floor and continued to cry as the elevator took him back downstairs… even further away from Craig. This had been such a bad idea. It hadn't helped anything!

Though 'sober' Kyle would have commented that 'drunken acts of desperation' rarely helped _any_ given situation. He had always wondered why people did that; why he'd heard so many stories about friends and acquaintances who drunk-dialed old lovers in desperation. Now HE was one of those sob stories.

When he reached the lobby, Kyle stood himself up and tried to wipe away as many tears as possible. Stepping out, he got Stan off the couch and they left the apartment building to head back onto the street… and back home. While Stan was smashed as well, he could tell Kyle had been crying. He wasn't going to ask the redhead what he'd done, or what Craig had said – because obviously, it had been bad. He felt so guilty and responsible; Stan mentally made a note to himself to leave Kyle alone, and not pursue him. He'd caused enough problems for his super best friend… and super best friends weren't SUPPOSED to cause problems for one another.

As they got back home, Stan made a promise to himself to do whatever he could to help Craig see that Kyle HAD been faithful… and that maybe… they WERE good for each other.

* * *

He'd known it was Kyle's birthday. How the hell could he forget? Craig had taken the time to plan out the entire day meticulously – because he'd wanted it to be special for the redhead. But those plans were thrown into the shitter after what he'd seen a month ago.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it; he'd never felt more betrayed and devastated in his entire life. Kyle was not someone he _ever_ expected to betray him… and after their fight, Craig felt just as guilty as the redhead.

Maybe it HAD been too soon to think about living together. He'd been such an idiot about it. If he'd just accepted Kyle's initial answer, they wouldn't have gotten into their fight… and he wouldn't have pushed Kyle right into the waiting arms of that douchebag Stan Marsh. But he'd been blinded by his jealous need to have the redhead around him twenty-four seven. Asking if Kyle was sleeping with Stan was a rash move, and he could see now WHY Kyle had gotten so upset.

Still… he didn't feel that Kyle was justified in belittling his choice to get his teaching degree. That had been uncalled for.

But despite all that – he still loved the redhead. God, he missed him; even his sheets still smelled like him… so much so that Craig had banished himself to sleeping on the couch three out of five nights a week, simply because he couldn't take the haunting, happy memories that Kyle's scent forced him to recall.

Craig found himself particularly agitated today, knowing that the stuff he had planned for them on Kyle's birthday were ruined. Instead, he texted Clyde… his curiosity and obsession reaching a new low:

_What r u doing tonight? – Craig_

His best friend texted him back an hour later, telling him he was going out to the bar to celebrate Kyle's birthday. Craig already KNEW that was the case – but he had wanted to find out from Clyde _where_ exactly they were going. And in true form, Clyde had managed to drop the name of the bar they'd be going to. He even left an open-ended invitation for Craig to join them.

_Yeah, like THAT'S going to happen_. He scoffed mentally. 

_Why would I want to watch Stan and Kyle pawing one another in drunken bliss? Why would I want to see Stan brushing his lips against Kyle's cheek while they sat at some dingy bar table? Why would I want to watch Stan feel up Kyle beneath the table, before they excused themselves to go to the bathroom only to…_

Craig smacked himself angrily in the head.

FUCK, he'd _never_ felt so jealous in his entire life.

His skin was crawling at the mere _idea_ of Stan even _looking_ at Kyle with the barest hint of lust.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, Craig found himself grabbing his hoodie, his hat, and pulling on his shoes – before charging out of his apartment determinedly.

He wasn't going to stay, and he wasn't going to let anyone SEE that he'd shown up. He just wanted to check up on his redhead; make sure he was ok, and not being drunkenly molested or raped. When he'd gotten to the bar, Craig just peeked in the window of the small venue – to see the 'gang' all there. Even Cartman. They seemed to be having a good time, and even Kyle was laughing as they downed a series of shots together. The sight of the redhead's smile made Craig's stone heart melt a little…

Fuck, why was Kyle the ONLY person who could make him go soft?

Lighting up a cigarette, Craig stayed outside and smoked; occasionally peeking back into the bar to check up on Kyle. He was such a stalker... seriously, who stood outside the bar – watching their ex boyfriend on their birthday?

As more and more time passed, Craig didn't find any desire to leave. Instead, he just kept lighting up cigarette after cigarette, while occasionally watching his friends get drunk inside.

When it was about 2am, he saw them all beginning to leave. Ducking out of sight, Craig's heart raced as he hid himself. The LAST thing he wanted was for anyone to catch him standing out here like some creep. He could hear them all give each other drunken goodbyes, before their voices became more distant. As he pressed himself against the wall, Craig's stormy eyes suddenly focused on the familiar red hair he'd seen all night. He watched as Stan and Kyle headed down the street together. Kenny wasn't with them, which only led Craig to believe that he'd decided to go somewhere else with Butters.

Familiar, uncomfortable jealousy settled in – and Craig found himself casually following the two 'super' best friends. He'd be there to leap out and beat the shit out of Marsh if he tried anything with Kyle.

Unfortunately after a block or two, Craig realized where they were heading.

His apartment?

He quirked a brow as he continued to tail them… but his stomach immediately sunk when he saw Kyle stumbling into the lobby of his building, followed by a reluctant (and also, very drunk) Stan.

"Shit." Craig swore aloud to himself.

Taking off like a shot, he cleared the distance between them and reached his apartment building. Peeking in the front lobby windows, he saw Kyle stumbling into the elevator – while Stan made himself comfortable on one of the couches.

Heading around to the other side of the building, Craig quickly found the back access door to the underground parking lot – and slipped inside. Since he knew Kyle was in the elevator, Craig bolted up eight flights of stairs in order to get to his floor. When he finally reached it, he took a few moments to get his breath back… he didn't exactly want Kyle to see him so winded. Straightening himself up, Craig slid through the door of the stairwell back onto his floor.

Immediately, he saw Kyle standing in front of his apartment on wobbly legs; shifting back and forth as he knocked. Walking up a bit closer, Craig was relieved that Kyle hadn't noticed him yet.

"…The _fuck_ are you doing?" His cold voice snapped.

Spinning around and almost toppling over, Kyle found himself looking at the study, tall form of his ex-boyfriend. Craig glared at the redhead as he stood in the hall. "I-I… um," Kyle stammered, all the words suddenly gone from his vocabulary. Craig stared at him sternly; he HAD to stay strong. Of course that was easier said than done; the sight of his boyfriend looking so disheveled and miserable made Craig's heart lurch.

But he'd had years of practice; Craig knew how to appear unemotional and uncaring.

"I…I-I wanted…" Kyle tried to continue, forcing his brain to ignore the hazy effects of alcohol. "I'm sorry," He choked out.

The redhead's lower lip trembled, and tears began to well up in his shimmering, green orbs. _Fuck_, Craig thought to himself sadly. He HATED to see Kyle cry. The guy looked absolutely devastated, and seemed to be physically portraying everything Craig was feeling inside.

But instead of offering words of comfort (like he sorely wanted to do) Craig narrowed his eyes, "Fuck off, Broflovski." He spat distastefully – walking by Kyle and taking out his apartment key.

"W-Where… where were you?" He heard Kyle ask oddly, tilting his head.

Craig closed his eyes with an irritated sigh. _Following YOUR drunken ass around all night to make sure you were safe_, He thought bitterly to himself. Damn, that sounded even more pathetic now. Instead, Craig just growled - "Go home." - before he opened his apartment door and slipped in.

"C-Craig please," Kyle wept, crossing his own arms around his stomach like a child. "I-I'm so sorry… n-nothing happened! I don't LIKE Stan t-that way, youhavetobeleiveme…" He slurred pathetically. "I… I need YOU…"

The noirette looked out into the hall at Kyle as he cried, holding himself – and immediately sneered – dropping his eyes back down as he grit his teeth…

This was _so_ hard.

It was so painful to see. As much as he wanted to, Craig's pride wouldn't let him comfort the redhead. Nothing had changed; he had _still_ walked in on Stan on top of Kyle on their couch. In fact, replaying that scene in his mind was the ONLY thing keeping Craig at bay…

"Kyle, go HOME." Craig snapped again, beginning to close the door.

"I-I… B-But," Kyle blubbered. "B-But you're my… missing button…" He sobbed with a small, desperate whimper. A Corduroy reference.

At those words, Craig halted the door. His stormy eyes stayed glued to the ground as he stood there; the door partially closed to his dark apartment, while Kyle stood in the hall. There was a stabbing pain in his chest that Craig had never felt before…

Guilt. Sadness. Pity. Remorse. Regret. Heartache. Pain. Concern. Tenderness. Anger. Frustration. Longing.

He just didn't know. And before he could figure it out, Craig noticed his own eyes had begun to well up with tears. That lame, adorable, pleading 'Corduroy' reference made his heart break. He WAS Kyle's missing button… and Kyle was his. They completed one another.

But he couldn't give in. He couldn't.

He had been burned badly… and the one person he thought he could trust – betrayed him in the way he'd always feared.

Craig's hard eyes raised back to glare at Kyle. "Fuck off." He hissed.

He slammed the door.

He stood there.

He listened and he waited.

Finally, he heard Kyle's feet dragging him back down the hall… he heard the faint sound of the elevator… and then silence.

Sliding down against the wall, Craig buried his face into his hands; panting deep breaths in and out as he tried NOT to cry.


	5. Through Grief, You're Found

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Kyle

**Summary: **The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) – and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind?

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle… they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' – I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Chapter Song**: In Memory Of (Harry Patch) – by – Radiohead

**Extra:** I am not Jewish lol so I have no idea how these things work; please bear with me, I did the best I could haha; you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there. I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I don't know their particular customs and rituals. But enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

June seemed to fly by for everyone except Kyle. After his drunken attempt to apologize to Craig, the redhead had decided it was best to keep his distance. Not only had he managed to piss off his ex-boyfriend… he'd made a _complete_ fool of himself. And that was far more devastating to his self-esteem.

Craig wasn't fairing much better. He'd never felt so confused in his entire life. His mind wanted to HATE Kyle, but his heart just wouldn't let him. Occasionally, he even stooped so low to as to take his car and drive by the house that the redhead shared with Kenny and Stan; looking for any possible sign of him. If he could, he'd kick his own ass for being such a pussy about the whole thing.

But on the 1st of July, the two ex lovers would find themselves in close proximity to one another again.

Cartman had come home for the summer – and had been hyping up his birthday party to anyone and everyone who would listen. To his credit, the guy knew how to throw a party… and it was probably because his mother gave him whatever he wanted. Booze, food and entertainment were in high quantity. He'd gotten a permit to host it on the property of Stark's Pond from the city.

His friends had thought it was a bit excessive, but when they showed up, it seemed like almost their entire, old high school class had been invited. Some friends he'd made in Denver also ended up driving down for it.

Knowing that the redhead would undoubtedly go, Craig had decided not to. At least, at first. But Clyde and Butters had arrived at his apartment to stubbornly try and convince him to do otherwise. They argued that there would be so many people there – the two probably wouldn't even see one another… and besides, if he didn't go, he'd be missing out on a great summer party full of free booze, food and fun.

Clyde made a point of asking Craig what ELSE he would do, besides sitting alone in his apartment still wallowing in self pity.

Oddly enough the comment worked – and before he knew it, he was walking with them to Stark's Pond; which was already bustling with activity and laughter.

"I still can't believe you actually stooped so low to date CRAIG." Cartman chuckled. He was currently having a drink with Kyle near one of the many kegs set up. "That guy is such an asshole."

The redhead blushed and nodded. "Yeah," He mumbled, figuring it was just easier to agree at this point – than try and defend the ebony-haired boy to Cartman. It still hurt thinking about Craig; so answering in the affirmative to whatever his old friend decided to say was just easier.

But the sight of Clyde and Butters wandering through the thick crowds distracted him; and his breath hitched in his throat when he caught the familiar glimpse of a blue chullo over a mop of messy, black hair.

"I'll s-see you later, yeah?" Kyle said quickly, nodding to Cartman before immediately disappearing back into the crowds.

Cartman furrowed his brow oddly, "What? Come on, you stupid Jew… what the hell?" He called after him. Turning, the buff young man lit up a cigarette as his brown eyes searched for what could have possibly spooked Kyle away. It couldn't have been anything HE'D said. Sure, they hadn't really been friends in their childhood, but now they'd both grown up a bit. When Cartman spotted Clyde, Butters and Craig… it instantly clicked.

"H-Hey Eric!" Butters greeted happily, as they got to him. "Boy, this is a great party. Thanks for inviting us. Happy birthday!" He smiled.

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks Butters." Looking to Clyde and Craig he smirked. "Hey dickholes. Didn't think you guys would show up." He said, puffing away on his cigarette.

"Hey, free food and booze. Why not?" Clyde grinned, looking around. "It's impressive man. How the hell did you get your mom to pay for all this stuff?"

Cartman sighed calmly, "Clyde, unlike your _own_ mother – mine loves me dearly." He grinned teasingly. "It's my big twenty-two… why the hell wouldn't she give me what I asked for?" He scoffed.

Finally meeting Craig's eyes, Cartman nodded. "What's up, douchebag?"

The ebony-haired boy just gave him a slight glare, before lighting up his own cigarette and looking away. Sub-consciously, his eyes were lingering on any flash of red that happened to catch his eye.

Once they finished chatting to Cartman, they all split off to pursue their intentions; Kenny ended up whisking Butters away – Clyde headed toward some of the food stands – and Craig just began to wander through the bustling crowds alone. Unfortunately when he went toward a lone tree to seek refuge (and perhaps scold himself for caving under pressure and coming to this overcrowded excuse for a birthday party), Craig found himself looking up to see the one person he DIDN'T want to see approaching him.

Stan Marsh.

His lip turned up into a small snarl as the other dark-haired young man approached; his eyes narrowed on Craig intensely.

"We need to talk." Stan said as he reached Craig.

Continuing to smoke and lean back against the tree, the ebony-haired man narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off, Marsh."

"Just keep your stupid mouth shut and listen," Stan snapped. "Nothing happened between me and Kyle. _Nothing_." He began seriously. "I TRIED to make a move, alright? I'm guilty of that much. It was _my_ fault." Stan admitted a bit reluctantly. "But Kyle said no. He turned ME down because he was in love with YOU." He sneered. "And as much as that hurt, I knew that there was absolutely NOTHING I could say to change his mind."

The other boy's breathing began to increase – and once Stan finished, Craig's clenched fist ended up crashing against his cheek. As the other stumbled back, his blue eyes turned ferociously to meet cold gray. "You're a fucking asshole, Stan." Craig spat. "It takes a pretty big cock to try and muscle in on someone else's boyfriend. All we'd had was a stupid fight – before _you_ came in and fucked it all up!" He spat bitterly.

"For all I knew that 'fight' was a break up!" Stan yelled back defensively. "How the hell was I supposed to know you'd walk in holding some stupid book as a pussy-excuse peace offering?" He growled.

Clenching his teeth together, Craig leaped at Stan again and tackled him toward the ground. Once more, the two dark-haired young men found themselves at each other's throats: punching, pouncing, yanking, pulling, and pummeling. For Craig, it was more or less a chance to let out his frustrations. He was mad that he and Kyle weren't together anymore – and he more or less blamed that on Stan. If he hadn't been such a selfish asshole and just stayed AWAY from Kyle in the first place, none of this would have happened. He didn't want to walk in and see him on top of his redhead. Seriously? Who HIT on someone else's boyfriend after a fight? Craig knew he too was an asshole, but at least he'd never done anything so disgusting or low as that to someone else. He was also a bit pissed that Stan had said (basically) that his Corduroy book was a shitty, lame peace offering. That stupid fuck had NO idea the significance behind that book; he'd actually been proud of himself for remembering something so close to his boyfriend's heart. It wasn't like Craig to be thoughtful… EVER.

Finally, they managed to separate from one another; both out of breath, bleeding and sore. Since they were somewhat isolated from the rest of the party, they'd managed to break up the fight themselves… since clearly, no one was going to run in to do it for them this time. But as always, anger gave way to pain and exhaustion.

Glaring at one another, Craig noticed that Stan's eyes held a look of defeat, but also remorse.

"I'm sorry, Craig." He admitted finally, wiping the blood away from his nose with the back of his sleeve. "I know I wasn't the ONLY cause of your break up… but I was a variable, at least. And… I'm sorry." Stan sighed. Moving his eyes down, Stan closed his eyes – almost dumbfounded that he was about to say these next words: "Kyle really misses you. He just hasn't been the same since you broke up…"

Craig flicked his eyes downward briefly, and slowly opened his mouth. But Stan interrupted him before he could get a word out, "And don't tell me you _don't_ care – or that it _hasn't _affected you. Clyde has told me all about your moping. He even said that sometimes you drive by our house late at night." Stan reminded him, shaking his head.

The ebony-haired boy glared at him, before he rolled his eyes. _Great; last time I ever tell Clyde anything_, Craig thought bitterly to himself.

"I _know_ you miss him, Craig." Stan continued. "You're an asshole, but you're not THAT much of an asshole. As much as I hated the thought of you two together… I saw the way Kyle looked at you. And I saw the way YOU looked at him." He mumbled. "It just made me wish I'd realized my own feelings for him sooner." Stan said, shaking his head regretfully. "Maybe _then_ I would have saved my best friend the heart-ache he feels now… and you two never would have hooked up. _None_ of this would have happened."

Licking his bottom lip, Craig tasted blood as he stuck his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Grabbing one, he placed it between his lips and quickly lit it. "Is he here?" He found himself asking the question that'd been plaguing his mind before he could stop himself.

"Of course he's here." Stan shrugged. "We're old friends with Cartman, in case you've forgotten." He trailed off a bit, bringing his eyes back to Craig. "I don't think he thought YOU would come, though. He probably thought it was safe." He grumbled.

Craig couldn't help but glare at Stan for a few more minutes, before he turned and began to walk into the more heavily populated area of Stark's Pond; full of happy party goers. "Talk to him, Craig." Stan shouted after in a warning tone.

But the noirette didn't look back; he just kept walking straight, before he disappeared into the crowd – content to just blend in while his mind sifted through the wave of information Stan had just given him.

As he pushed his way back into the crowds – another brief flash of red hair caught his attention. Stopping immediately in his tracks, Craig's sullen gray eyes finally focused on Kyle. He looked terrible; not physically… he was still quite stunning, in Craig's opinion, but the redhead certainly wasn't carrying himself with his usual spark of defiant energy. He was a bit taken aback when those familiar green eyes rose to immediately meet his own stormy ones.

For a few seconds – the rest of the party didn't exist. God, he'd really missed being able to look into those green eyes every day. Kyle just stared back at him… neither one of them made a move. Craig could only mentally curse himself as for looking away first – continuing to move through the crowd with the intention of leaving.

He couldn't do this right now. And as hard as it was to walk away from Kyle, his mind was still conflicted.

If Stan was right (and really, Craig BELIEVED him that he made the move on Kyle, and not the other way around) – the raven was still hurt by Kyle's words to him; that he was basically a dumbass for going through to be a teacher. It seemed stupid to let something like that bother him, but Craig's pride had been severely bruised by the harsh words of the redhead. It was then he realized how much Kyle's opinion of him REALLY mattered. For once, Craig cared what someone else thought of him.

Go fucking figure.

Of course, Craig's accusation about Kyle being unfaithful probably wasn't any better. Kyle was probably feeling just as reluctant to make the first move as he was.

Which left them in relationship limbo.

It was a shitty, depressing purgatory with no end in sight…

Or so Craig thought…

* * *

August 3rd.

That was the date Kyle's father, Gerald Broflovski, passed away from a sudden, massive stroke.

Craig ended up hearing about it through Clyde; he'd told him it had come as a shock to everyone, since his father had always seemed to be in good health. Naturally, his thoughts immediately went to Kyle, and how distraught he and his family must be. In fact Craig became so distracted after hearing the news, he'd instantly hung up on Clyde before they could continue the conversation.

He spent the rest of the day frantically pacing in his apartment – while occasionally venturing out onto his balcony to chain-smoke multiple cigarettes. He could only imagine how the terrible redhead was feeling. His mother was probably a nervous wreck. Shelia always WAS really high strung. Then there was Kyle's little brother Ike, who Craig had gotten the impression was rather intelligent and well adjusted; he was probably sad, but content with the fact that everyone 'had to go' sometime.

By the time it was eleven o'clock at night – Craig realized he'd spent his entire day inside his apartment: occasionally smoking, occasionally walking around, occasionally 'not' watching television, and occasionally nibbling on food. But he wasn't hungry. All he could focus on was his concern for Kyle. It was so foreign, and it was eating away at him. It wasn't like Craig to care about anything or anyone THIS much.

Hell, he was sure he wouldn't be this concerned or sullen if his OWN father passed away.

However, _his_ father was kind of an asshole, and they'd never REALLY gotten along. Gerald Broflovski had been a cool guy; and when he'd met Craig, the two had actually hit it off rather well. While Kyle's parents were strict, it was only because they loved him. Craig couldn't help but wonder what he would have turned out like if his own parents gave a shit about him as much as Kyle's did.

Grabbing his keys, hoodie and chullo – Craig left his apartment at eleven thirty at night, and got into his car. He drove down the quiet side streets until he reached Kyle's house. Instead of pulling right up, he parked further down at the corner, and then walked toward the redhead's house. The raven figured he'd venture to the Broflovski house first, since after such a tragic shock, he doubted Kyle would be spending the night in his own place with Kenny and Stan.

Reaching the Broflovski residence, Craig snuck around to the side of the house and glanced up toward Kyle's window. He saw a dim light was still on. _He probably won't be sleeping tonight_, Craig thought sadly to himself. Hopping up into a nearby tree, the raven smoothly climbed up it and managed to drag himself onto Kyle's roof. Crawling over toward the redhead's window, he saw it was open halfway; he could hear muffled voices inside.

Sitting alongside the side of the house – right beside the window and out of sight – Craig pressed his back against the wall and listened quietly. One voice definitely belonged to Kyle. The other sounded a bit younger, and after peeking in quickly, Craig noticed it belonged to Kyle's adopted brother, Ike. Relaxing back, Craig made himself comfortable and took out a cigarette. He didn't want to disturb them; they were probably having some brother-to-brother conversation. Propping his knees up, the noirette patiently sat there, resting his arms on his knees as he continued to smoke and listen to the muffled voices of the redhead and his brother. He knew he probably shouldn't be here. They hadn't spoken since Kyle's birthday in MAY, technically. And it couldn't really be classified as 'speaking' – since Kyle had shown up drunk, and Craig had told him to fuck off.

_Fuck, that seems like a long time ago_. Craig thought to himself.

But something had compelled him to come here. Loss was another matter entirely: especially the loss of a parent. And as much as their rocky relationship ending had hurt – Craig knew he had to be a bigger person. That was the point of growing up, right?

He faintly heard a door close, and figured Ike had left Kyle's room.

It was close to midnight now.

Ike HAD in fact left Kyle's room, and now the redhead found himself sitting alone on the edge of his bed. Glancing at his half-open window, he squinted his eyes as he noticed a faint swivel of smoke trailing past it. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Kyle stood up from his bed and took a few steps closer to the window.

When he saw it again, he knew it was definitely smoke, and he hadn't been imagining things. His aching heart fluttered in his chest; it was a familiar flutter… one that only related to the ebony-haired boy he'd loved and lost. Reaching the window, he subtly glanced outside it – to see Craig sitting on his roof, indeed smoking, and looking rather calm.

He always looked so strong and together; like he could endure any horrible situation with a small shrug of his shoulders. Kyle admired him for it. His breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't help but feel flattered, comforted, and saddened that Craig was content to just sit on his roof.

Obviously, he'd heard the news.

Pushing his window up a bit more, Kyle crawled out onto the roof and took a seat beside Craig. The noirette didn't look at him; he just kept his eyes ahead as he continued to smoke. After settling himself down, Kyle's green orbs stayed glued to the rooftop. It was taking everything in him not to cry. He'd spent half the day freaking out and crying after his mother had told him… and the other half of the day was spent calming his mother down, with the help of Ike. She'd taken some sleeping pills and was resting in her room. He knew she wouldn't be up until morning.

"Wanna get out of here?" Craig's quiet, deep voice suddenly spoke and pulled Kyle out of his thoughts.

Looking up and over to him, Kyle saw he still wasn't looking at him – instead, Craig's eyes were focused downward, almost like he felt guilty. Or maybe he was uncomfortable… it was hard to tell.

Nodding quickly, Kyle tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat as he and Craig made their way down from his roof and back onto the ground. They walked down the street in silence before they slid into Craig's car. Turning on the ignition, neither spoke as they pulled away from the curb, and Craig began to drive. Kyle kept his eyes focused out the window, completely lost in his thoughts and grief. He still couldn't believe his dad was gone. Craig kept quiet, only because he wasn't really sure _what_ to say. He didn't want to force the redhead to speak… and it just wasn't his style to initiate small talk, especially at a moment like this. So he was content to sit in silence as they drove.

They passed house after house and continued up toward the recreational park area. Soon the houses disappeared, and they were surrounded by rows of trees and hills. Pulling off toward the hiking trails, he finally parked the car. Both of them got out and walked down a few of the tracks; weaving in and out of trees and around snow peaked rocks – before finally veering off path toward a bench that was settled in an open 'view' area.

From up there, they could see the twinkling, calm lights of the town below. It was a bit chilly out at this time of the night, but neither boy seemed to really notice or care. Taking a seat beside one another on the bench, silence continued to loom around them. Craig kept his face forward, though his stormy eyes dipped down to the side, glancing at Kyle out of his peripheral vision. The redhead seemed completely distracted and distant.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Craig said finally; his voice quiet, though still smooth and deep.

Kyle closed his eyes as his bottom lip began to tremble quickly. Maybe it was hearing those words from Craig that made his heart lurch again. Craig could see tears beginning to stream down the redhead's cheeks, even though he kept his eyes closed.

Feeling that familiar, over-protective, natural swell of his heart – Craig found himself reaching over and putting his arms around Kyle. The redhead choked out a sob, and immediately allowed himself to melt into Craig's arms and simply cry, while the raven held him. Kyle shifted his weight down and to the side – so his upper torso was somewhat resting in Craig's arms and across his lap. The noirette held him tightly; his fingers lightly stroking and dipping into the red, loose curls atop Kyle's head comfortingly.

The sound of Kyle crying was so heartbreaking; even moreso now because his grief was so real. He still couldn't imagine how the twenty-one year old must have felt. Craig wondered if it was maybe a good thing he WASN'T close with his father; he doubted he could deal with the amount of pain Kyle was feeling. In that respect, Craig could honestly admit that the redhead was stronger than him. But at this moment, he needed someone to be there - to be strong, and to hold him. And Craig knew there wasn't anyone else better than _him_ for this moment.

He held him tightly until the sun began to peak over the horizon, flooding the dark town with a bit of warm, pink light. Looking down in his arms, he noticed Kyle had fallen asleep. And while he hated to wake him, he knew his mother would probably have a fit if she found out he'd snuck out with Craig… nevermind if she happened to find his room completely empty.

"Kyle." Craig whispered, stroking the side of his head.

Slowly, the redhead stirred and sat himself up. "What time is it?" He asked blearily; his voice sounded weak, and still, completely vulnerable.

"Almost six…" He answered, taking a quick glance at his watch. "We should get you back home." He suggested gently.

Knowing he didn't have to explain why, Kyle simply nodded and the two stood. Craig slipped his hand instinctively into the redhead's – and led him back down the paths, back toward his car. Once they were in, it was another silent drive back to the Broflovski house.

Pulling up outside his home, Craig put the car into neutral. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Kyle finally spoke. "Will you come to the funeral?" The redhead asked quietly. He didn't look over at Craig, and Craig didn't look at him; they just stared straight ahead. "I know it would… it would mean a lot to him." He admitted gently; ignoring the fact he was talking about his father in 'present' tense instead of past. "He liked you."

It made Craig feel guilty to hear those words. It was a nice thought, since he hadn't gotten the impression that Shelia had been too 'wild' about Kyle's choice in a boyfriend. But Gerald had been really decent to him.

Feeling Kyle's sad, green orbs move to look at him; Craig turned his head to look back at Kyle. "…And what would it mean to _you_?" The raven asked gently.

There was a long, pregnant pause between them, before Kyle finally answered. His bright green eyes glossed over a little bit as he let out a shaky breath:

"…Everything." He whispered, his lower lip trembling for only a second, before he took another breath and composed himself.

Ignoring his initial instinct to reach out and pull the vulnerable redhead into his arms, Craig just nodded. "Then I'll be there." He answered simply; his voice holding it's usual calm tone.

Before Craig knew it – he was watching Kyle walking around the side of his house; no doubt going to scale back up to creep in through his window. It wouldn't look good for him to waltz in the front door; his mother would be on him like a hawk on a titmouse.

The noirette sat there for a few moments – simply lost in his thoughts, before he finally snapped out of it and pulled away.

He would be there for Kyle. Any anger or grudge he'd been holding against the redhead had disappeared with that one word:

Everything. His presence at his father's funeral would mean _everything_ to Kyle.

He wanted him there… and by the look in Kyle's eyes, it seemed he was even reluctant to get out of his car. Their love was still there – and it made Craig feel both relieved, and full of fear at the same time. He'd never felt so much concern and empathy for another person before. It was so foreign, and Craig had to actually wonder what he'd turned into. Was he a pussy? No, he didn't think so; he could (and would) still kick anyone's ass – and didn't plan on being nice to anyone any time soon.

But he was slowly realizing that Kyle wasn't his friend… Kyle was the love of his life.

This was what love was; it was being there for someone in their time of need, even after a fight. They hadn't spoken in a months, and still, Craig had to painfully admit that he loved Kyle even more _now_ than he had when they'd broken up over that stupid misunderstanding. Not one day had passed when he hadn't thought about the redhead.

He wanted him back, and he would get him back any way he could. When Craig Tucker wanted something, he got it.

And right now, he wanted to have the redhead back in his arms and by his side.

_Love is like war: easy to begin but hard to end_. He'd read that somewhere and thought it was stupid. But now, Craig finally understood that saying…

_You're a faggot_. He thought bitterly to himself. _Being a romantic doesn't suit you_… _Snap out of it_.

* * *

The funeral was arranged rather quickly; Craig had tried to sleep after he'd dropped Kyle off. But around eleven - he woke up to the sound of his phone going off; it was a text message from Kyle, giving him the location of the funeral.

He instantly texted back that he would be there.

Craig figured Stan and his family would probably be in attendance as well – and he slowly began to feel a bit anxious about going. Kyle was probably the _only_ one who really wanted him there. He doubted Sheila cared very much about his presence, and the last time he'd seen Stan, they'd gotten into another fistfight.

Grabbing a quick shower, Craig dressed in a black dress shirt and pants. He accompanied it with a subtle gray tie, and decided to leave his hat at home. The last thing he wanted as to appear disrespectful. Heading out of his building, he hopped back into his car and drove over to the funeral home. Turns out he was a little late; _Damn, Jewish funerals happened fast_, He thought to himself.

Heading into the funeral home quietly, he could hear the muffled words of the service already going on. Parts of it were in another language (that he could only assume was Hebrew), but he tried to ignore that. He really wasn't there for any other reason except Kyle. Peeking in through the open doors, he saw the service was rather full. There were a lot of familiar faces; Kenny, Butters, and Clyde, among others. And just as he expected, Stan and his family were also there.

Suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious that he'd come alone, Craig slipped in – but decided to stay standing at the back of the room behind everyone. His eyes slowly scanned the room for Kyle, and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he saw him sitting beside his mother and brother. Oddly enough, not long after Craig began to stare at Kyle, he saw his ex-boyfriend turn and scan his eyes around the crowd. His eyes settled on Craig, and the ebony-haired boy found himself looking down. The redhead's expression looked so sad; maybe he was disappointed that Craig had been a little late showing up. He hadn't meant to be, but really, he'd expected the funeral to be a few days later – not the NEXT day after Gerald's death. Then again, he briefly remembered Kyle saying something a few years ago about Jewish funerals, and now they always took place extremely close to the actual death.

Forcing himself to look up, Craig saw Kyle and his family standing up… apparently, the service was almost over. Taking that as his cue, Craig slipped back out the doors and left the funeral home; emerging back outside into the crisp, mid-afternoon air. He hated crowds, and he didn't want to try and filter out of the room like everyone else after the service. Rubbing his face wearily, the ebony-haired boy let out a long sigh and walked back to his car. Grabbing a cigarette from the pocket of his black dress pants, he began to smoke – desperately clinging to the needy satisfaction of the filthy habit. His stormy eyes caught sight of himself in the reflection of his car.

He looked rather good dressed up. _Wow, what an incredibly selfish fucking thought to have at the funeral of your boyfriend's father_. He immediately scolded himself. Craig felt bad for thinking such a trivial thought… but deep down, the selfish side of him was kind of glad he looked good. Hell, if he was going to be completely honest – he thought Kyle looked damned sexy in the dark pants, tie and shirt he'd been wearing.

_You're an asshole_, Craig sighed. _You're an asshole, you're an asshole, you're an asshole. His father just died_.

Flicking his unfinished cigarette away, Craig obeyed his selfish thoughts and got back into his car. He didn't turn it on, and he didn't drive away – he just sat inside it. A few minutes later, people began to emerge from the funeral home. Most of them looked a bit down, but they were chatting as they lingered outside the funeral home. He watched everyone slowly disperse and get into their own cars.

The burial itself was a quiet affair… mostly for Craig, who again, separated himself from the group that had crowded around the grave. Instead, he stood further off behind everyone out of respect. A few people had already noticed him by this point; Butters had given him a childlike wave (which he ignored), while both Stan and Sheila shot him a subtle glare or two. He really had to refrain himself from flipping anyone off.

Just as the coffin was being lowered into the ground, Craig took his leave again. He walked back through the cemetery – passing gravestone after gravestone – before reaching the hill where people had haphazardly parked their vehicles. He slipped into his own and rested his head on the steering wheel. This had gone even worse than he'd expected.

He wasn't good at this. He didn't like crowds, and he was uncomfortable with overly emotional people. Kyle was the only exception – but still, he didn't consider Kyle 'overly emotional', even at his worst.

To his surprise, someone opened his passenger door and got in.

It was Kyle.

His eyes were a bit red, and it was obvious he'd been crying (who could blame him?) – but for some reason, he looked oddly focused.

"Uh…" Craig mumbled, slightly unsure of what to do. Shouldn't Kyle still be with his family? Maybe watching his father's burial?

But the redhead spoke up before he could question him, "I don't want to be here anymore." He said simply – his voice flat, and a bit broken. "…I want to go to your apartment." Kyle admitted calmly.

Craig couldn't help but stare at him for a few minutes in a vain attempt to get a read on the redhead. It's not like he could say 'no'… right? He'd just flat out told him where he wanted to go. Gradually, he nodded and found himself obeying; pulling away and heading back down the familiar curves and streets that would lead them to his apartment.

* * *

Heading into Craig's apartment, none of the lights were on but it's interior could still be seen. It was almost two o'clock now; the initially sunny day had gotten overcast and cloudy, so now the looming atmosphere was gray, mirroring the sad mood of this entire day.

Shutting the door behind them, Craig watched as Kyle wandered inside quietly; he kept his eyes on the redhead, still a bit unsure as to why he'd wanted to come back here. Noticing that Kyle had taken off his tie at some point during the car ride, Craig made a point of loosening his. But he still didn't take it off; part of him still thought it might be a bit disrespectful, even though they were nowhere near the vicinity of the funeral anymore. The redhead had stopped moving, and was currently staring out Craig's balcony window at the shadowed gray skies; the wind appeared to be picking up too.

The noirette found his feet bringing him forward to stand behind Kyle, watching him patiently and quietly.

"That's two." Kyle sighed.

Craig's eyes hooded themselves in thought, "Two?" He repeated curiously.

"First, I lost you…" He swallowed. "Then, I lost my father." Kyle's eyes dolefully drifted along the cloudy, depressing skies. "Why? … What's so wrong with me? What the fuck did I do to deserve this torture?" The redhead found himself asking rhetorically. "I've always tried to be a good person; I've tried to be compassionate, to be tolerant, and stand up for others…"

It broke the raven's heart to hear Kyle lamenting about his losses. Didn't Craig's behavior over the past twenty-four hours show him that he wasn't gone? That Kyle, in a sense, had never _really_ lost Craig – even when he tried to distance himself?

Kyle inhaled a deep, shaky breath as he felt Craig's strong, comforting arms wrap around him from behind. Holding the redhead back against his chest, Craig moved his head to nestle it against the side of Kyle's.

"You lost your father." He corrected calmly. "But you're _not_ alone… stop pretending to be." Craig said. His tone was firmer than he'd intended, perhaps displaying his own warped version of tough love.

Turning around in his arms, he saw that the redhead's bright, green eyes had welled up with tears yet again. He must be so tired of crying; he looked more exhausted than Craig had ever seen him, and once more, he felt his heart thumping sympathy toward the tortured young man. Reaching up, Craig tried to keep himself calm as Kyle placed his hands on either side of his face; cupping his cheeks in his gentle, slender hands. His stormy eyes watched as the redhead closed his eyes – allowing two tears to stream down his cheeks – before he leaned in a pressed his lips softly against the noirette's.

Closing his own eyes slowly, Craig sighed as he relished the familiar feeling of Kyle's lips on his own. God, he had missed this. He hadn't realized how MUCH until this very moment. Deepening the tentative kiss, Craig wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled him much closer. The redhead gasped, and a small whimper passed his lips as he moved his arms to wrap around the raven's neck…

* * *

The next time Craig looked at the clock, it was around quarter after four. He was in bed; his fingers lightly and tenderly running through the ruby locks of his lover, spooned right up against him. They were both naked beneath the sheets; Craig was on his back, staring out the large windows in his bedroom at the rain, which had begun to pound against the windows at some point. He hadn't noticed when it started. Kyle was pressed up against his side; his head resting on Craig's toned, bare chest beneath his chin. The redhead's arm as strewn across the noirette's stomach, and while his one hand stroked Kyle's soft hair the other rubbed his arm.

"…What time is it?" He heard the soft voice of Kyle asked.

Still staring out the window, "Almost four thirty." He answered.

Neither one of them made any attempt to move.

"I want you to listen to me," Craig began; his tone was serious, but still calm. "We're not going to be apart again. I'm not going to let anything else pull you away from me… you're mine." He continued gravely. "If you don't want to live here yet, that's fine – but I'm going to keep asking. We're going to graduate together, and wherever you go, I'll go. I don't care if you agree… because that's what's going to _happen_." Craig instructed.

He knew he probably sounded like the most possessive asshole on the planet, but frankly he didn't care. Craig finally had Kyle back in his arms – and as morbid as it sounded – it was thanks to the death of his father. His grief and pain had brought him back to the one person he knew loved him. And Craig DID love him. He wanted to be there for Kyle; he wanted to push him to get stronger, and he wanted to support him in any way he could.

Propping himself up, Kyle looked up at Craig – who moved his eyes down to look right back at him evenly.

"Ok." The redhead answered gently.

This answer actually surprise Craig. He quirked his brow suspiciously, "Ok? …" He repeated oddly. "I'm being an unreasonable asshole." Craig reminded him. "Kyle Broflovski isn't supposed to agree with me… he's supposed to tell me to fuck myself."

"Craig, I don't want to be apart anymore either." He began, shifting up a little bit – he moved over so that he was lying somewhat on top of Craig. The noriette wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist to accommodate him and hold him there. "I want to live here, so you need to get used to having me around more. We're going to graduate together, and I'm going to move to another city and get placement in a law firm… and _you're_ going to come. I don't care if you agree… because that's what's going to _happen_." He recited, a small smirk growing on his lips.

The raven couldn't help but give a smile after hearing the redhead list his separate demands… which, as it turned out, were just a repeat of Craig's. Resting his forehead against the raven's, Kyle nestled his nose against the other. "I'll do what you tell me… so long as you do what I tell you, asshole." He warned huskily.

"Deal." Craig murmured, placing a kiss on the redhead's mouth. Pulling back, he glanced to the floor, where the dark clothing they'd dawned for the funeral lay disregarded. "You phone went off a few times… it's probably your mother wondering where you are." He said a bit gravely. "It's kind of fucked up to leave your dad's funeral to have make-up sex with your boyfriend." He smirked.

Lifting himself up and off the noirette, Kyle shot him a glare. "Yeah, well, what would YOU know about it?…" He grumbled bitterly, slipping off the bed. Grabbing his boxers, Kyle tossed them on.

Suddenly regretting the comment, Craig got up and put on his own boxers.

"Hey." He said, grabbing the redhead's arm and pulling him back to him. "I'm… sorry. That was a fucked up thing to say." He admitted. "You're right. I have no idea what you're going through." It really wasn't fair for Craig to reprimand (or remind) Kyle for leaving his dad's funeral without telling anyone. He was probably going through a lot – and if he wanted to ditch out, Craig shouldn't blame or question him.

Leaning his face down, he kissed Kyle again. "But… you should probably call her." He suggested stoically. Kyle looked up at him with a slightly guilty expression, before he sighed.

"Yeah." He agreed, pulling away from Craig to reluctantly start putting his clothes back on. Craig did the same, only he changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. Once they were dressed, the two headed back through his apartment.

Stopping at his front door, Craig lifted his hand and adjusted the collar of Kyle's dress shirt as he looked down at him. "Want me to grab some of your stuff from your house while you're being bitched at by your mother?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Oh sure… volunteer for the easy stuff." The redhead grumbled anxiously.

Craig smirked, cupping Kyle's cheeks in his hands as he leaned down and kissed him; his fingers lightly gripping behind his neck while his thumbs ran along his cheekbones. The redhead couldn't help but let out another small whimper as Craig's tongue slipped past his lips and into the warm cavern of his mouth. Kyle's hands slid up to clutch at the shirt fabric near Craig's chest as he felt himself pulled closer into the raven's arms. He couldn't help but moan in slight protest as Kyle pulled away from the kiss.

"I missed you." The redhead whispered affectionately.

Craig couldn't help but smile back, as his thumbs continued to graze Kyle's cheekbones. "I missed you, too." He admitted.

"I'll call you later," Kyle sighed grudgingly. "After the shit storm."

His boyfriend grinned. "Good luck with your mom." He pulled back, and patted Kyle on the shoulder humorously. "Let me know how that goes."


	6. Why So Mysterious?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Kyle

**Summary: **The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) – and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind?

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle… they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' – I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Chapter Song**: In Memory Of (Harry Patch) – by – Radiohead

**Extra:** I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as me!  
Lol This chapter is a bit **M** rated xD

* * *

Stan had been a bit heartbroken to learn Kyle was moving out. While Craig figured it was because he still had unresolved feelings for the redhead, Kyle figured it was just because they were just best friends. He'd gotten most of Kyle's things from his old room – including the Corduroy bear that he'd won him a few months ago. He didn't bother taking his bed, dresser, or any heavier furniture, since they could easily share Craig's. He did, however, take Kyle's desk… since the redhead was an obvious bookworm; he probably used his desk for most of his work.

_That_ had been a bitch to move, but luckily he was able to force Clyde and Kenny to help, offering a free beer in return. Of course the clever noirette neglected to say WHEN and WHERE this free beer would occur… and sent them off without payment, promising it in another five years.

He couldn't help but smirk at Clyde's last words out of his apartment: "Craig, you really are an asshole." He grumbled, disappearing with Kenny.

Ignoring his pouting friend, Craig put him right out of his mind as he checked his phone to see if he had any messages from Kyle. When he discovered he didn't, he got a bit worried that his mother was really letting him have it. In a quick text, Craig asked Kyle: 

_How's it going?- C_

The raven was able to get a bit more of Kyle's things unpacked before he received a text back from him: 

_Repetitive. Be home in ten minutes. – K_

Craig couldn't help but smirk. Yeah, he could definitely see Shelia Broflovski just repeating herself after a while when she ran out of valid arguments. She was a bitch like that. Hell, while she hadn't 'minded' Craig before, she probably HATED him now. He assumed Kyle would be getting an earful about how he was a 'bad influence'. Still, it had made his heart swell a bit to see Kyle refer to his apartment as 'home'.

Quickly punching a number into his phone, Craig decided to order a pizza for them both. He cleared away the rest of the boxes from moving Kyle's things over – and headed out onto the balcony for a smoke. His heart certainly felt much lighter than it had in the past few months. Having Kyle back only made him realize how much he REALLY had come to love him. Given his nature, Craig figured he might be one of those people to never have a serious relationship, let alone come to actually _love_ someone. It was strange; at times, he even doubted himself, wondering if he was overreacting about being in 'love'. But each time he saw the redhead, his resolve disintegrated. He didn't want to live without him.

Hearing the front door open, Craig flicked the butt of his cigarette away, and headed back inside to see Kyle coming through the front door. The redhead looked up and gave him a weary smile. "Hey." He greeted.

"That bad, huh?" Craig smirked.

His boyfriend sighed, tossing off his hoodie. "Yeah… she was pretty upset I copped out early. But I told her everything… and… I think she'll be ok eventually. She's still kind of shaken up." Kyle admitted. Moving over in front of Kyle, Craig raised his hands and gently cupped either side of the redhead's face, before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Well… you're home now." The raven smiled, tugging Kyle along with him as he headed over to the couch.

Kyle grinned back, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a certain idea on how you'd like to 'welcome me to the neighborhood'…" He teased, allowing himself to be pulled onto the couch and onto Craig's lap. The redhead shifted himself so he was comfortably straddling his boyfriend's waist. Leaning down, he placed his hands on Craig's cheeks, dipping his fingers behind his neck as he pulled them together for a deep kiss. A pleasant moan slipped from his mouth as the kiss intensified, and Craig's arms wrapped around his smaller waist; successfully pulling him closer.

_Buzz…_

Opening his eyes, Kyle looked toward Craig. "Expecting someone?" He murmured.

"Fuck. I ordered pizza." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. It figured that he had to forget that the pizza guy would be coming… now all he wanted to do was fuck his redhead. Sliding Kyle off him quickly, Craig moved over to the buzzer. "Yeah, come on up," He said dishearteningly. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a few bills and opened the door. Looking back toward the couch, he was disheartened to see Kyle off it and heading toward the kitchen. "…The fuck you going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "We're continuing after I pay this interrupting motherfucker." Craig said.

"Fuck that." Kyle laughed. "I'm starving. And it's YOUR fault he's an interrupting motherfucker… you ordered the pizza." He purred, grabbing them two plates. "Want anything to drink?"

Craig leaned against the doorway. "Soda's fine." Glancing down the hall, he saw the elevator open, and a pizza guy come out it – heading right down his way. He waited patiently for the guy to reach his door, before money was exchanged, and Craig slipped back inside with a warm, large box in hand. Heading back toward the couch, he set the pizza down on their coffee table and turned on the television. Kyle followed soon after, with two cokes and two plates in his hands. The two settled down on the couch, and began to devour the pizza (just like hungry, growing, twenty-one year olds were expected to). They started watching old reruns of Terrance and Phillip, which were so lame they were actually kind of funny. Plus, the nostalgia factor was high for both Kyle and Craig. Though naturally, the two got into a heated debate about what was better: Terrance and Phillip, or Red Racer.

* * *

When September came around, everyone was back into the groove of their new semester of classes. They were in third year now, and as far as Craig was concerned, they were already on the home stretch to being done and out of this town. When they'd chosen their classes, both made sure to try and get similar schedules just so their timetables would be even… and they could get the most time together. Unfortunately, one of Kyle's classes took place from 8pm till 11pm. It was kind of a kick in the balls, but it was a class he NEEDED for his program.

But Craig kept Kyle's spirits up by reminding him that it was only ONE night a week, which happened to be Monday; and since neither one of them had early class on Tuesday, it meant they could both sleep in the next morning.

The two had just finished their first week back – and had decided to spend the weekend just lazing around their apartment. Both were equally eager to just spend some time alone, without the mild interference of classes or friends, which they faced during the rest of the week.

So when Monday came around, Kyle was already growing anxious with his whole day of classes; as ridiculous and stupid as it sounded, he already missed Craig. Spending their weekends together were great, except when Monday came around and they were separated again. He was currently sitting in his 8pm to 11pm class… and it was only 10.

Groaning to himself, the redhead rested his head on the palm of his hand as he leaned against his armrest in his lecture hall. He just wanted to go home. He'd stopped listening to his professor about a half hour ago. Taking out his phone, Kyle began typing a quick text message to Craig:

_You'll wait up for me, right? I've got an hour to go – K_

Looking back toward the front of the class, it took about ten minutes for him to finally get a reply. Opening the message, he read the response from Craig:

_I guess – C_

Furrowing his brow, Kyle couldn't help but sigh. It was so hard to get a sense of someone's 'tone' from a text message. But at first glance, the redhead worried that Craig felt inconvenienced to stay around the apartment until 11. It just made him that much more eager to get back home.

By 10:45pm, Kyle couldn't take it – and slipped out the back door of the lecture hall when their professor decided to put on some kind of short film. Heading back through the campus, the redhead quickly found Craig's car and got in. The noirette had left his car for Kyle to drive home after class. While he didn't drive often, the redhead DID enjoy driving when he got the chance. Unfortunately tonight, his eagerness to get home made him drive a bit more recklessly than he normally would. Pulling into the apartment parking lot, Kyle passed through the lobby as fast as he could, before disappearing into the elevator. Letting out a long breath, Kyle tried to relax a little. He was home free; he was here, and they had the rest of the night to hang out. Thank god neither of them had class tomorrow morning. Stepping out into the hall, he jogged down to their door and headed in after unlocking it.

Shutting the door behind him and locking it again, Kyle looked around. "Craig?" He called. Much to his dismay, the place seemed empty. "Fuck." He growled. What the hell? He'd asked Craig to wait for him, but apparently, the noirette decided to out somewhere… without him.

Shaking his head, Kyle took out his phone and began to text Craig:

_Thanks for ditching me, asshole. Where are you? – K_

The redhead ran a hand through his loose red curls as he waited impatiently for a response. But confusion only spread on his face as he heard something vibrating. Moving into the living room, Kyle's green orbs settled on Craig's cell phone, which was disregarded on their coffee table. Concern began to flicker in his eyes; Craig left his cell phone here? Craig _never_ left his cell phone.

Maybe something had happened… maybe Craig was in trouble. Or maybe there had been some kind of family emergency. As he began to get more and more worried, Kyle turned around – preparing to head out and look for Craig… but when he turned, he saw a dark shadowed figure standing near the door of the balcony – which frighteningly enough was open.

Gasping, Kyle stumbled back a bit as his heart pounded in his chest from the sudden scare. When his eyes focused on the figure, he narrowed his eyes… completely baffled as to what he was seeing.

"M… Mysterion?" He asked angrily.

The masked vigilante from his childhood smirked calmly. "Hello Kyle." He greeted; it had been so long since the redhead had heard that gravelly, dark voice. In fact, it sent a chill up his spine.

"Jesus Christ, Craig…" Kyle groaned, rubbing his eyes wearily as he took a few deep breaths. "You scared the SHIT out of me." He panted, standing back upright and relaxing a little.

The masked vigilante began to take slow, calm steps toward him. "I might be Craig," He mused. "But then again, I might not be. My identity cannot be revealed." The hero purred.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that YOU were Mysterion." He huffed, crossing his arms. "We've been dating for months now, and you didn't want to admit that _you're_ the one who sought me out – and told me I was the smartest kid in class? Come on, I thought about Mysterion all the time, but… I... thought it was Stan." He shrugged.

The redhead's mind couldn't help but jog back to the dramatic event that had taken place when they were children. Kyle ended up pretending to be Mysterion at the press conference, in order to fool everyone – and keep the hero's real identity hidden. It felt so stupid now, since they'd just been kids… but still, playing that 'hero' angle had given Kyle a real rush. That had even been the beginning of his long-time crush on his best friend, since he had assumed that Stan had been Mysterion all along.

But his mind was pulled back to the present as he felt himself pushed up against their living room wall by Mysterion, holding him firmly captive against his taller form. Kyle moaned when he felt his wrists pinned against the wall on either side of his head by the vigilante. "I need some information from you." The hero growled huskily against Kyle's cheek. The redhead couldn't help but bit his lower lip to suppress another groan as Mysterion bucked against his hips against Kyle's. "…about your boyfriend, Craig." He breathed.

"Fuck you." The redhead spat defiantly; his eyes glinting with a playful malice. "I'm not going to tell you _anything_."

Mysterion's grip on Kyle intensified. He moved his lips closer so he was speaking in his hoarse voice right against the redhead's cheek. Kyle instinctively kept his head turned to the side, like he was trying to resist. "I'm not giving you a choice," He breathed.

With a sudden, violent movement – the vigilante tossed Kyle onto the ground and followed after, positioning himself between the redead's legs as one hand pinned Kyle's wrists over his head, while the other wandered down his body.

"Keep it up, _asshole_…" Kyle sneered, against trying to stop himself from bucking up against the wandering hand roaming his body. "Craig will… _u-ugh_… be home any minute…" He panted, turning his head to the side again as he saw Mysterion leaning closer to him. It was hard to roleplay the 'resisting' angle when all he wanted was to jump his masked boyfriend and ravage him.

But he had to admit; this whole game was _really_ turning him on. Fuck, it was hot.

The vigilante ran his hand down to the waist of Kyle's jeans, and tugged on them roughly; causing the redhead's hips to lift off the ground for a moment, before crashing back down. "If that were TRUE… I'd be happy." Mysterion purred, licking Kyle's jawline. "I'd WANT him to see _me_ fucking your brains out." He growled huskily, ripping open the button of Kyle's jeans with one swift tug. Slipping his hand into the jeans and passed Kyle's boxers, the redhead moaned involuntarily and bit his lip. "But… we _both_ know he isn't going to come through that door and save you." He groaned. "So you… are _mine_…"

Kyle emitted a small, desperate whimper from the back of his throat as Mysterion's lips crashed onto his neck; licking, kissing and biting the soft skin of his jugular… tracing his beating pulse with his tongue hungrily as he began to mark him. Kyle had given up trying to resist the vigilante, and was shamelessly bucking his hips up into Mysterion's hand as he stroked and fondled him beneath his boxers.

"You _like_ this, Kyle?" Mysterion groaned as he thrusted his hips into Kyle's. "You like submitting to a stranger? … You like the idea of being fucked by a wanted vigilante?"

The redhead whined again, turning his head away from Mysterion's tongue as it wandered up along his cheek. "I-I'm… protecting… Craig…" He breathed out with panting breaths.

A shiver ran down his spine as Mysterion chuckled darkly.

"…Keep telling yourself that." He mused in a gravelly tone.

The hero crashed his lips against Kyle's and kissed him roughly: his tongue probing past he redhead's hesitant lips, before it began to dominate his mouth. Kyle's loud moan was swallowed by Mysterion's mouth covering his own, as the vigilante slid his hand out of Kyle's pants, much to his dismay. Yanking back from the kiss suddenly, he watched as Mysterion roughly pulled his pants and boxers off; disregarding them to the side carelessly, before his hands moved to Kyle's chest. Grasping his shirt, the masked man gave a hard pull, and tore the redhead's shirt open; buttons popped and scattered around the floor.

"Fuck you!" Kyle hissed, suddenly out of character as he thought about his shirt being ruined and ripped. This was one of his favorite shirts.

But Mysterion's hand around his neck brought Kyle's attention back to the hero above him. "No… fuck YOU, Kyle." He growled. Lowering his head, he began to lick a wet trail around Kyle's toned chest with his tongue, occasionally biting and leaving marks as he went. The redhead's defiant and annoyed thoughts at having his shirt ripped apart were forgotten; he rolled his head back onto the floor and forced back another moan. He gasped when he felt Mysterion's hands wrap around his wrists, pinning his arms down against his sides. Smirking, the hero chuckled and slid further down Kyle's body – shifting himself back as his tongue and lips moved to trace his hip bones and thighs. Crying out in desperate need, Kyle shifted and tried to move, but the hero kept him firmly in place. Damn, why did Craig have to be so much stronger than him?

"Just hu—_UGH_!" Kyle's words were cut off as Mysterion took the redhead's firm erection into his mouth. He writhed and whimpered as the hero licked and teased him. It was made even more torturous since Kyle couldn't really move against the vigilante who was pinning him down. He kept trying to thrust his hips into Mysterion's mouth, but he had no leeway to move. "_Ugh_… a-_uh_… J-Jesus… _NGH_!" Kyle moaned and grit his teeth together in pleasurable pain. This was torture.

He couldn't help but cry out in desperate frustration when Mysterion pulled away. "Beg for it, Kyle." The vigilante ordered in a dark tone. He noticed the hero groaned out loud as he began to grind his hips against Kyle's erection. The redhead only panted more as he felt Mysterion's own bulging erection pressing between his legs.

"P-Please…" Kyle muttered pathetically as his body flinched and jolted with each thrust Mysterion gave him. He was nearly going crazy; he was so turned on, and had been so close to cumming before the vigilante pulled away from him. Now, he was being dry humped back against the floor. Occasionally, the impact caused a shock of pain to crawl up his spine as he was pushed back into the hardwood floor… but it was worth it. He just needed release, and Msysterion's dry humping wasn't helping; he was teasing him. "_Ngh_! Ah… G-God! _U-Ugh_… PLEASE! F-Fuck me!" He begged.

He could hear Mysterion moaning against his ear, as the hero reached down and pushed the bottom half his costume down. From behind his black pants, the hero's own throbbing erection soon pressed between Kyle's legs, desperate for release…

Sticking his hand into Kyle's mouth, the redhead was forced to suck and lick his fingers. That act alone seemed to only make Mysterion more impatient, as he groaned and swiftly moved his wet hand back between Kyle's legs. The redhead cried out in lustful agony as the vigilante probed him and prepped him for entrance. "F-Fuck!" Kyle screamed, trembling uncontrollably as the pleasure. His voice only became louder as Mysterion swiftly entered him. There was undeniable pain at first – but slowly, as the vigilante began to thrust into him eagerly and roughly, Kyle shook and clutched to Mysterion as waves of pleasure shot through his body.

Kyle's voice came out in short, panting intervals as moans loudly pass his lips with each thrust Mysterion delivered. His breathing only became more ragged and desperate as the hero resumed licking and biting Kyle's neck. As a small whine escaped from his throat again, Kyle's hands flew up to Mysterion's head – and pushed the hooded mask down from off his head. He immediately slid his hands into soft, familiar jet-black hair and tightened his grip; pulling on the strands entwined in his fingers.

Looking back up, Craig smirked hungrily for a second at his boyfriend – before their lips crashed together; mingling their moans together as his thrusts increased. Reaching down with his free hand – while his other propped him up above the redhead – Craig began quickly jacking Kyle off as he continued. It didn't take long for either of them to cum shortly after he began.

Slowly, his thrusting slowed as he released into the redhead; his hips still swiveled and moved against Kyle's in a soothing motion… bringing them both down from their orgasm gradually, before he pulled out.

"You… owe me a shirt…" Kyle panted with a weary grin, as he began to place light kisses along Craig's jawline.

His raven-haired boyfriend rested atop him comfortably and smirked. "I didn't rip your shirt…" He mused lazily. "_Mysterion_ did. Not my fault."

"I can't believe you have a costume." Kyle shook his head, biting his lower lip as he looked over the vigilante. God, it was STILL turning him on. Craig was still mostly clothed, though his costume pants had been tugged down… whereas Kyle was completely naked as he rested beneath the hero. "I thought you gave this up when we were kids…"

Craig nodded, "I did… But Halloween is coming up, and I wanted to bring him back." He grinned. "Hence, having an adult version of the costume. I bought the finishing touches earlier today… and I wanted to show you the finished product."

"I like it…" Kyle groaned, exchanging a long, deep kiss with his boyfriend. "I wouldn't mind Mysterion paying me a visit every once in a while… even AFTER Halloween." He smiled.

* * *

"Wait, I thought YOU were Mysterion." Kenny said, a look of confusing crossing his face as he glanced between the masked vigilante across the room – and Kyle, who was standing in front of him.

Time had continued to pass; it was already late October now.

Stan and Kenny had decided to host another Halloween party, since the first one had gone so well. Everyone had come, and despite being 21 – NONE of them felt embarrassed to dress up. Hell, they loved Halloween. It was an excuse to get wasted and pretend to be someone else. Kyle and Craig had arrived; the noirette dawned his Mysterion costume, while Kyle had been forced to dress up as a French maid.

"No, I _pretended_ to be him when we were children during that press conference… I took the fall so his identity could remain a secret." Kyle admitted with a shrug.

Kenny nodded and grinned wickedly. "And… you're dressed as a French maid, because?…" He began, indicating that his friend should explain his costume choice for the evening.

"This wasn't MY idea." The redhead sulked with a pout. "I was forced to wear this costume – in exchange for Craig wearing his Mysterion costume dur- … u-um…" Kyle immediately trailed off with his sentence, wondering why he had begun to tell Kenny ANYTHING in the first place.

But his blond companion only smiled wider. "Damn. That must be some _hot_ foreplay." He purred, looking back to Craig. "He DOES look damn good… and so do you…" He mused. "Not as good as MY date, but… good, at least." He shrugged cockily.

"H-Hey Kenny!"

Speaking of the devil himself, Butters playfully snuggled against Kenny – and joined their discussion. The blond, slender teen was dressed up as a Playboy Bunny. Kenny was just wearing a robe and some pajamas… apparently posing as some young 'Hugh Heffner', while Butters was obviously his Bunny. He had on garters similar to Kyle's; black stockings, some kind of black bikini and large bunny ears; complete with a fluffy tail on his ass. Butters was also wearing his 'Marjorine' wig, so he could only assume that the blond was dressed as 'Playboy Bunny Marjorine'. Kyle quirked his brow as Kenny began to paw Butters eagerly, licking and kissing his neck.

"O-Oh… um…" He moaned nervously; his cheeks flooded with a blush as he leaned into Kenny's affections.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I'll leave you two alone." He smirked, nodding to Butters before separating from the rambunctious couple. The redhead could only imagine that Kenny would be dragging Butters off to his room soon… unable to keep his composure any longer.

Looking across the room at Craig, Kyle couldn't help but smirk and blush as his boyfriend looked right back at him with a flirtatious smile. As much as he hated to admit it, Kyle had been a bit turned on by wearing some short little French maid costume. When Craig saw Kyle in full costume at their apartment – the raven immediately wanted ditch the party in favor of hot, roleplaying sex.

But Kyle disarmed that idea by teasingly stating that Mysterion would have no reason to fuck a maid. So here they were.

Of course, the two had another reason (aside from sexual attraction) to enjoy this party. It was, technically, their one-year anniversary. On this same night last year, Craig had seduced Kyle… and ever since then, both had been hooked on the other. As Kyle passed Craig – who was chatting with Clyde and Kevin near the doorway of the kitchen – the redhead slipped in to get himself another drink.

As he stood at the counter he couldn't help but smile, as he felt strong, familiar arms wrap around his waist. "Can we _go_ now?" He groaned, rubbing his hips against Kyle's ass. The redhead bit his lower lip as he felt Craig's hand slowly trailing up the outside of his leg; brushing against the garters holding up his pantyhose before dipping to the exposed skin of his inside thigh. Kyle moaned and gripped the counter as Craig felt him up, sliding his hands beneath his already achingly short maid outfit.

"N-Not here…" Kyle breathed out.

Craig grinned against the side of Kyle's head. "Why not? You don't wanna recreate our first night together?" He purred.

"I don't _live_ here anymore." The redhead groaned, turning around to face his boyfriend. Craig didn't budge an inch, and instead, kept focused on running his hands beneath Kyle's skirt as he tried to swat his hands away. "I'd rather fuck at home."

The noirette sighed impatiently. "Hence the question: _Can we go now_?" He repeated, giving Kyle's ass a rather hard smack. The redhead winced and pushed Craig away from him with a teasing grin.

"That slap didn't do you any favors." Kyle warned huskily. "And just for that… no. We're going to stay another hour."

Craig growled, "Fuck you, Broflovski." He moped unhappily.

"See you out there." Kyle shrugged playfully, turning around and disappearing back into his old living room, where the majority of the party was congregating. As he walked away, Craig couldn't help but notice the teasing sway to Kyle's hips as he moved. "Damn," He groaned to himself. How he was able to walk comfortably in those heels, Craig would never know. Not that he cared...

* * *

The raven-haired young man opened his eyes blearily and looked around his room.

The couple had gone back to their apartment after the Halloween party – and fucked like bunnies. It had been the hottest and most exhausting romp between the two (up to this date). He would definitely promote their 'roleplaying' foreplay after this. It aroused him greatly to see Kyle in skimpy costumes that were somewhat feminine. And the fact that Kyle resented the fact he was ALWAYS the girl only made Craig hotter; his little defiant redhead.

Currently, said-redhead was draped across his chest; their legs entwined beneath the sheets as their naked bodies rested against one another. Frankly, Craig wanted nothing more than to continue sleeping… he'd only opened his eyes because he could have sworn he heard a knock on his door.

Sighing – the noirette figured it was just his imagination – and relaxed back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Kyle again.

But a second knock was heard… a bit louder than the first.

Groaning, Craig slid away from Kyle (who was still conked out from their drinking and sexual escapades from the previous night) – and slid on his boxers and jeans. Scruffing his dark black hair wearily, he yawned as he walked out of their bedroom with a scowl on his face. Who the fuck would be visiting him at THIS hour of the morning?

"Clyde, I swear to god…" He mumbled, wondering if it was his best friend, who may or may not still be drunk from the Halloween party.

Moving to his door, Craig unlocked and opened it…

But his expression immediately changed to shock as he looked upon the early morning visitor.

"…Tweek?" He said quietly; disbelief still strewn across his features.

The small, trembling blond gave him an innocent, bashful smile – as he looked up at him lovingly…

* * *

**NOTES**

::

.

1 :: I know, it's a short chapter lol Apologies xD

2 :: So I was TOTALLY itching to make Stan Mysterion, and have it be more drama for the couple. However, I came to the conclusion that I've already done enough with the Stan/Kyle/Craig triangle, and the next 'drama related' incident was going to focus on Craig… since the love-triangle and Gerald dying focused mainly on Kyle.

Thus… this cliffhanger ending was born xD … The next chapter should be hella interesting. And hopefully longer lol


	7. Three is a Crowd

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Kyle

**Summary: **The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) – and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind?

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle… they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' – I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Chapter Song**: In Memory Of (Harry Patch) – by – Radiohead

**Extra:** I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as me! Lol xD

* * *

Craig forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

He couldn't believe Tweek was here. For a while, the blond had been admitted to the Park County Mental Institution after he had a severe break down shortly after they graduated high school. Craig had been sad to see his best friend go… but in a way, he'd also felt a bit of relief. He'd had to take care of Tweek for so long. And while he had been content to care for the blond at the time – it was exhausting. It had been a twenty-four hour job. Once Tweek had been admitted into the care of the PCMI, the raven had felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Besides, he was going to get help there.

But to be honest… Craig wasn't expecting him to show up here. Ever.

"H-Hey Craig…" Tweek greeted gently, still wearing a smile on his lips.

The noirette cleared his throat, "Hey Tweek." He nodded, giving the blond a small grin. Taking an awkward step forward, the two friends embraced. He couldn't help but notice Tweek give him a harder squeeze. "When did you get released?" Craig asked.

"A few days ago…" The blond answered as they pulled back from the hug. "Sorry to b-barge in so early in the m-morning." He blushed. "I just… really wanted to –_nngh_- see you." Tweek smiled warmly, his eyes brimming hopefully.

Craig's heart sunk a bit. How the fuck was he supposed to tell Tweek that he was with Kyle? He and Tweek had never been 'official'… but there had been a few nights they'd spent together. But, to be fair, there were times they spent _apart_ as well; sometimes the twitchy blond sought solace in the arms of Thomas – even Clyde on a few occasions. He was always a little too scattered to handle a 'real' relationship. But Craig didn't mind; he'd been stuck in his own anti-social phase at the time.

But things were different now. "It's nice to see you, Tweek." Craig smiled. "You really do look better." He nodded. Whatever the PCMI had done to help him seemed to work. He still twitched and stuttered a bit – but nowhere NEAR as much as he used to. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure." Tweek's smile only broadened as he stepped into the apartment.

Running a hand through his unruly black hair, Craig followed. He was still just wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt – but Tweek hadn't mentioned anything and didn't seem uncomfortable… so he didn't bother trying to find a shirt.

"_Nngh_… I can't stay, though," The blond continued a bit sadly. "I'm looking for a-apartments with Thomas." He smiled.

Craig chuckled. "That's great. How is Thomas?" He asked, remembering the tourette's boy well. "Are you two… you know…" The raven grinned, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"N-No," Tweek blushed, keeping his eyes on Craig. "But… t-that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…" He began.

The smile on Craig's face dropped a bit. He could see a brief spark of hope lingering in Tweek's eyes. _(Shit…)_ He thought to himself. Craig had seen the look in his eyes many times – and he panicked at the thought of Tweek asking him if he'd want to give 'them' another shot. If things were different – and his relationship with Kyle hadn't taken off – Craig knew he might be tempted to give his 'connection' with Tweek another chance.

"Tweek?" A familiar voice asked.

Turning, both young men saw a sleepy looking Kyle standing in the hallway. The redhead looked a bit tousled, and had clearly just woken up… but he had a smile on his face nonetheless. "Hey man." He greeted. "It's good to see you. When did you get home?" He asked.

When Tweek didn't answer, Craig turned back to look at the blond… only to see him gaping with his mouth open at Kyle. He was visibly shocked. Kyle looked briefly to Craig in confusion, before he cleared his throat, "Uh… I'll leave you two alone." He mumbled, heading back down the hall. "Nice to see you, Tweek." Kyle said as a final goodbye.

The blond still didn't acknowledge him – and instead, turned to look at Craig.

"Y-You and… Kyle?" He asked in disbelief.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…" He admitted calmly. "Remember how I went through that whole phase in high school? Where I hated him?" Craig asked, with a small smile. "Well… I think I kind of 'hated' him because I actually liked him."

"How long have… y-you… um…" Tweek tried to ask, but he kept loosing the end of his sentences.

The noirette kept his eyes focused on the blond. "A year… from yesterday, actually. Halloween." He told him. When Tweek didn't say anything, Craig took a step toward him. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just happy to see you, and… I didn't think it was something I should just blurt out." He admitted with a sad shrug. "But this doesn't mean we aren't best friends anymore. We are, Tweek." Craig reassured him.

Tweek nodded slowly.

"I, _nngh_, have to go…" He muttered, heading for Craig's door. "B-But maybe… we could hang out soon?" Tweek asked.

Craig nodded, looking at Tweek with an encouraging smile. "Sure. Actually, I think a bunch of us are going out in a few days. I'll call you." He said.

The blond looked back at Craig as he opened the door; he gave his best friend another hopeful grin before he disappeared. A few moments after Tweek was gone, the noirette let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Fuck. That had been more awkward than he had hoped… but really, the blond caught him completely off guard.

It wasn't even 9am – it was too damned early to deal with this shit.

Scruffing his shaggy black hair again, Craig headed back down the hall and into his bedroom. Kyle was back in bed, lying there comfortably reading a book. He looked up when his boyfriend entered the room and flopped down onto the bed face first.

"Well…" Kyle mumbled, closing his book. "That was… awkward."

Craig sighed, "Tell me about it." His voice was muffled into the pillow he was currently facedown on.

"How'd he take it?" The redhead asked.

Craig propped himself up, "Pretty well…" He shrugged. "The time he's spent in that institution has done him some good. He's not as stressed as he used to be." Pausing, Craig smirked. "Old Tweek probably would have beat the shit out of you as soon as he saw you."

"Great." Kyle mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "That makes me feel better."

Smirking, the noirette shifted beside the redhead and hovered above him. "Don't worry… I'll protect you. Like I always do." He sighed disappointedly. "You're a pussy like that."

"Fuck you." Kyle laughed, placing his book on the nightstand closest to him. The redhead shoved Craig onto his back and moved over to lie on top of the noirette. "Seriously…" Kyle sighed, his conscience already getting the best of him. Craig could almost smell Kyle's 'good nature' and doubt from a mile away. While he was nowhere NEAR as understanding and sympathetic as Kyle – Craig could appreciate the redhead's softer heart. "Is this going to be a problem? I don't want Tweek to HATE me or anything… and I certainly don't want him to think I stole you from him." Kyle mumbled. Craig smirked and lazily drifted his fingers through Kyle's loose ruby curls as his head lay on his chest. His boyfriend lifted his head after a moment with a semi-determined look on his face. "THAT being said… I'm not exactly going to roll over either." He huffed. "We're NOT breaking up."

Craig chuckled, "Who the fuck said anything about breaking up?" He grinned teasingly. "I need you. You're my smart, soon-to-be rich Jew lawyer."

"Damn right." The redhead purred, moving to prop himself up a bit more as their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

Two days later, the gang was meeting at their favorite local bar called Oola's. The drinks were fairly cheap, the music was decent and the atmosphere was relaxed. It seemed to be a regular hang out for the students of Park County University.

As he promised, Craig called Tweek to let him and Thomas knew the plan. While Kyle had no problem with either boy, he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious about their night out. He really didn't want Tweek to hate him, or hold any sort of resentment toward him due to his relationship with Craig. But his ebony-haired boyfriend reassured him that it would be fine. When they got to Oola's – the two saw most of the group was already there. Kenny, Stan and Butters were in some kind of heated debate about the existence of Aliens vs Wookies, while Clyde was speaking with Thomas and Tweek.

With their fingers laced together, the two approached the table. Tweek seemed to brighten a bit when he saw Craig – but the smile faltered when he noticed his hand holding Kyle's. The two sat down, and when the waitress came over to check on the group, Craig ordered the table another two pitchers, since they were already a few rounds ahead of them. As they began to engage in conversation with their friends, Kyle gradually began to relax. It helped that occasionally Craig would run his hand along his thigh comfortingly, or grasp his hand beneath the table. Soon, the redhead forgot all about any possible tension, and just had fun with his friends.

In fact, it was only when he stood up a few hours later that Kyle realized how buzzed he was.

"I gotta piss." Kyle mumbled, trying to steady himself as he ease away from the table.

Stan stood as well, "Me too." He smirked, heading around the other side.

Craig reached behind him and grasped Kyle's arm – tugging the redhead down so his ear was close to his lips. "If he tries to back you into a stall or something, kick him in the balls." He warned protectively; there was only a hint of a slur in Craig's otherwise sturdy voice.

"I love it when you're jealous." Kyle grinned, pecking the noirette on the lips briefly, before he wandered off behind Stan through the bar and into the bathroom.

As they stood at the urinals, Kyle noticed how unsteady Stan was. "You look just as fucked as I feel." He laughed.

"It's been a good night so far." Stan grinned playfully. There was a slight lull in their conversation, before Kyle zipped up and headed to the sink. "So… is it weird now that Tweek's back?" He asked.

Turning, Kyle glanced back at Stan as he started to wash his hands. "What do you mean?"

"Idunno." Stan slurred, zipping up his own pants as he headed toward the sinks. "They were kind of a 'thing' were they not?" He asked, turning on the tap.

Kyle didn't need his best friend to clarify who 'they' were; he knew he was talking about Craig and Tweek. "WERE being the operative word." Kyle answered, figuring he could throw in a more intelligent response to throw Stan. "He doesn't feel that way about Tweek anymore."

"Well, that's good." Stan nodded, giving his friend a lopsided grin. "You guys don't need any more drama." He laughed.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it." He smirked.

As the two headed back into the bar and toward their table, Kyle furrowed his brow as his green eyes settled on Tweek in HIS seat, right next to Craig. He mentally scoffed to himself – wondering how long it had taken Tweek to steal his seat after he'd left. Deciding not to make a big deal out of it, Kyle just slid into Tweek's vacant seat, which consequently was next between Stan and Clyde (who had slid over one seat to start talking to Thomas). The redhead did his best to ignore the situation, and focus on having a good time. He had to stop feeling so jealous. Maybe Tweek just wanted to catch up with Craig; they HAD been best friends, after all – and if Stan had gone away for a few years and come back, Kyle knew that HE would want to catch up.

He trusted Craig; he HAD to, or this wouldn't work. Of course as the evening progressed, Kyle's attempts to suppress his jealousy began to wear thin.

Occasionally, he'd spot Tweek nestling closer to Craig – gripping on the sleeve of his hoodie, leaning against him in their seats, or giving him that 'adoring' puppy-eyed look. It agitated the redhead (who was known for his feisty temper).

"You're getting jealous." Stan chuckled, mumbling quietly to Kyle.

His best friend looked to him sourly. "No I'm not." He huffed. "But does he have to keep pawing at him?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it's just a force of habit. Tweek had years of pawning over Craig and clutching to him; adoring him." Stan shrugged, downing the rest of his pint.

Kyle sighed, "But that's part of the reason he went away. They 'fixed' him, right? So shouldn't he be more independent? Besides, if he still needs to clutch to someone – it should be Thomas." He mumbled, glancing toward the Tourette-cursed young man, who was talking happily with Clyde, Kenny and Butters.

"Well, Craig hates me." The raven mused, "You could always start pawing over me and make HIM jealous. It's not hard to do."

The redhead rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. "Yeah, you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"I've got a great buzz going." Stan said, giving his best friend a sloppy smile. "And by the glossy look in your eyes, I'd say you're in the same ship."

Kyle raised a brow, smirking. "Ship?"

"Shit what?" Stan asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

He chuckled, "You mean 'boat' – we're in a same boat."

"Yeah? And… it's shit?" He asked, clearly confused; thinking Kyle had said 'shit' instead of 'ship'.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. "You're so fucked. You ruined that conversation." He shook his head.

"Aw, cut me a break, Broflovski." Stan purred, draping his arm around Kyle's shoulders in a friendly gesture. "I'm drunk… and the ONLY person here who isn't seeing someone." He complained in a whiney voice. "The last time I got action was by the courtesy of Butters and Kenny."

The redhead's eyes widened, "What! Are you serious?" He asked with a smile. "You had a three way with Butters and Kenny?" Pausing, he shook his head. "Jesus… how was it?" He had to ask.

"Kind of fun." He admitted with a big grin. "Butters almost had a heart-attack, he was so excited." He laughed. "Granted, sometimes I felt left out… but it wasn't too bad. You should try it sometime."

Kyle blushed and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sure Craig would LOVE that. He's greedy enough when it's just the TWO of us, nevermind what he'd be like if we added a third or fourth person." He mused.

"Yeah," Stan scoffed. "We'll see how long it takes before you're engaged in a threesome with Tweek." He said, moving his arm from around Kyle to pour himself another beer from the pitcher still sitting on their table.

That comment, while clearly a joke, did make Kyle internally wince at the idea. He tried to push it out of his mind as Stan poured him another beer and they all continued to drink.

As the night progressed, his hazy mind began to swim with the alcohol he was consuming. But Kyle still couldn't help but notice that Stan was moving closer and closer to him. While a 'sober' Kyle might have been more inclined to keep Stan in the friend-zone, he was a bit tipsy, and kind of bitter that Tweek was fawning all over his boyfriend. So if Craig and Tweek were going to flirt all night, maybe he could too.

"This seat is getting smaller, it would seem." The redhead chuckled, referring to the bench that he and Stan were sitting on.

Stan grinned, "Nothing wrong with flirting." He said. "You're the second hottest thing here."

"Who's hotter?" Kyle asked, almost a little too quickly. But hell, he wanted to know WHO was beating him.

His best friend tilted his head, and an odd expression crossed his face. "Duh… me." Stan said, like it was the most obvious answer.

"Buuuuuull shit." Kyle laughed, playfully shoving his best friend. Stan caught his wrists and the two began a very contained 'wrestling' match within the confines of their seat. At one point Stan got the upper hand, holding his best friend in a bit of a headlock – before he licked his cheek. "Sick, dude!" Kyle laughed, elbowing Stan in the side and forcing him to let go.

The two laughed and finally settled down. "Kyle." Craig's voice broke through their laughter; he was standing now. "Come on… we gotta get back." He mumbled, sparing a quick warning glare toward Stan, before looking back to his boyfriend. "We have plans tomorrow. You don't need to be hung over." He reminded him.

Nodding, Kyle slid out of the seat and put on his coat again while Craig did the same. They said their goodbyes to their friends, and left Oola's and headed back to their car. Kyle was almost afraid to drive home in case they got into an accident, but he noticed that Craig seemed rather normal, and not at all drunk. As they pulled out of the bar parking lot and began to head home, Kyle glanced toward the noirette. "Sorry… I forgot we had plans tomorrow."

"We don't." Craig admitted, keeping his eyes on the road. "I just wanted to leave before Stan started to shove his tongue down your throat. I didn't feel like getting kicked out of Oola's for beating the shit out of him." He mumbled grumpily.

Kyle shifted his eyes down toward the seat. "I wouldn't have let it go THAT far." He defended. Relaxing back in his seat, Kyle sighed. "What did you and Tweek talk about all night?" Kyle asked, a hint of irritation and resentment clearly in his voice.

"I don't know," Craig growled. "I wasn't really paying attention – I was too busy keeping an eye on you and Stan all night." He confessed a bit angrily.

The redhead actually felt a bit guilty. He'd only begun drinking so much because he'd been jealous that Tweek had stolen his seat. He thought the blond was successfully stealing the attention of his boyfriend away, so Kyle had tried to socialize with his other friends. Apparently, by the tone of his voice, Craig hadn't really had a good night.

When they pulled into their apartment building, the two began to walk through the underground parking lot toward the elevators. But being more tipsy and unstable than he realized, Kyle tripped and fell, managing to brace himself on his hands and knees as they scraped against the pavement. Hissing in pain, the redhead staggered and tried to get up… but the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him helped him steady himself.

"You're so wasted." Craig sighed, shaking his head with a ghosted smile on his lips.

Kyle groaned, looking at his scraped palms as Craig helped him into the elevator. As they stood there, he winced and looked down to his knee – which was throbbing. The knee of his jeans had ripped and he could see hints of red against his skin. "My knee is bleeding…" He grumbled, swaying a bit. But Craig held him firmly.

"I'll clean it up once we get into the apartment." He answered.

When they finally got to their floor, Craig sturdily supported Kyle down the hall and into their apartment. He helped the redhead get his coat off, and then led him to the bathroom. Sitting him down on the edge of their bathtub – Craig made sure he was upright, before he moved over to the bathroom cupboards and fished out a first-aid kit. Moving back over to the redhead, Craig crouched down in front of where he sat and rolled Kyle's pant leg up and over his knee so he could see the scrape. It wasn't a bad one, but it was indeed bleeding. Grabbing some disinfectant and wipes, he began to clean up his scraped knee.

"You're not drunk…" Kyle observed, swaying a bit as he sat on the bathtub. Even being drunk, he was still fairly articulate – which most people were not. But Kyle was a smart guy, so it didn't really shock anyone that he was able to still speak fairly well, even when he was intoxicated.

Craig sighed, "Well… I didn't think it would be a good idea. One, I drove. And two, if anything happened… I wanted to be able to stop it." He mumbled; keeping his intense, gray eyes on Kyle's knee. "Stan licking your cheek was the last straw. I was about to kick his ass."

"I'm sorry." He apologized, rubbing his eyes wearily. "I didn't mean to ruin your night, I just…" Kyle sighed, trying to collect his thoughts as Craig continued to patch up his scraped knee. "I was just getting jealous and depressed… and Tweek took my seat, which ruined my mood – and THEN I was stuck with Stan all night – which is fine, cuz we're friends, but I wanted to sit with YOU, and I COULDN'T because Tweek stole my spot. And THEN he was pawing at you all night, so I kept drinking and I just… fucked up…" He muttered angrily.

It had been a fairly fast rant – and Kyle was aware that he was talking rather quickly, but he wanted to explain himself.

Hearing Craig let out a small sigh, Kyle brought his green eyes up to look at his boyfriend, who still knelt before him – closing up the first-aid kit before he shifted forward; placing his hands on Kyle's hips comfortingly. "I told you," He began calmly. "I don't feel that way about Tweek. Not anymore." Craig explained. "We're still friends, and I still feel protective toward him – but that's it. Trust me, I would have rather spent the night drinking and feeling you up under the table." He smirked. "This is the first time in a LONG time that I've seen 'drunk' Kyle… and he's a flirtatious slut."

"Fuck you!" The redhead pouted with a small laugh.

Craig grinned wickedly. "That's the idea." He mumbled. "Tonight wasn't fun for me either. But at least you had alcohol to fuel you along." Standing up, Craig pulled Kyle to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry Tweek stole your seat… and I'm sorry that we didn't get to drink together." He soothed. "But you're wasted. You should probably go to bed."

"But you LIKE 'drunk Kyle' don't you?" Kyle purred, leaning forward with a sloppy grin and biting Craig's lower lip gently between his teeth.

The noirette groaned quietly, and his eyes flickered with lust.

"I'm gonna make this up to you." Kyle said determinedly, pushing Craig out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. He stumbled a bit, but his momentum only helped him get Craig back into the next room – before he pushed him and he was forced to sit on the bed.

Craig chuckled, "You're so gone." He mumbled, shaking his head. "You FELL in the parking garage. This CAN'T be a good idea." The noirette pointed out; but a smile was still on his lips.

"Shut up." Kyle grumbled, walking over to his laptop – which was sitting on the nightstand. Pulling up his iTunes, he quickly scrolled down through his playlists. "You want a lap dance or not?" He teased.

Craig couldn't help but quirk an intrigued brow; his eyes drifting down Kyle's lithe, familiar form as he scrolled through his music. "Well… I don't think ANYONE would say no to a lap dance from a redhead, but…" He began with a smirk. "You can barely stand."

"Drunk Kyle can do ANYTHING he wants." Kyle huffed, referring to himself in the third person. "And drunk Kyle is a 'flirtatious slut' as you so el-eloquently put it…" He stammered.

The noirette bit back a laugh when the redhead stumbled over the word eloquently. He was pretentious enough to STILL try and use big or impressive words, even when he was hammered. It was adorable.

Finally clicking on a song, Craig sat back on the edge of the bed; propping himself up on his arms which were behind him – as he lustfully watched the redhead move to stand in front of him; his back currently to where Craig sat on the bed.

The song 'Boy Like A Timebomb' by Noonday Underground began to flow from the speakers of the laptop – filling the room.

"Why the fuck do you have a song like THIS on your computer?" Craig laughed, shaking his head.

Kyle glared at him lustfully. "So I can give my ungrateful boyfriend a lapdance." He purred. "But if said-boyfriend wants to keep COMPLAINING, he can sleep on the couch."

Putting up his hands in silent defeat, Craig sat back and watched as Kyle began to move; his eyes immediately drinking in the sight of the tipsy redhead. His hips and body began to sway to the catchy beat of the song (not that Craig would ever admit it was catchy). He watched eagerly as Kyle peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside, before moving over to where Craig sat on the edge of the bed. Propping one of his knees up against the noirete's hip, Kyle swiveled his hips tauntingly against Craig's stomach – as his hand slid up to run through Craig's longer, dark hair.

Craig bit back a groan, shifting his hips as he sat on the bed – trying to keep himself calm. Stepping back a bit, Kyle turned so his back was facing Craig's chest. He moved his hips down again, rolling his ass along his boyfriend's thighs and hips. He could already feel a growing erection against the confines of Craig's jeans – and it made him smirk. Sliding away from his dark-haired lover, Kyle moved back onto the bedroom floor, turning around so his back was still facing Craig, as he slowly began to undo his jeans; teasingly sliding them down on his hips as he stuck out his ass.

The noirette bit his lower lip as he watched the drunk redhead tease him by stripping slowly – still swaying to the song flooding through their room. Craig took in a slow, aroused breath when Kyle finally shimmied out of his jeans – revealing a snug pair of black boxer briefs. Kyle noticed the effect he was having on Craig, and it only made him smile more seductively. Moving back to the young man sitting on the bed, the redhead straddled Craig's legs; rolling his hips in a tantalizing manner, successfully brushing their confined erections together. Craig hissed and thrusted his hips up into Kyle's administrations – but the redhead just continued to tease him. Sliding his hands into the dark hair of his boyfriend again, Kyle held his head firmly as he trailed his nose and lips in the barest of butterfly touches along Craig's neck and cheek. He could feel and hear Craig's breathing become shallower as he tried to retrain himself.

Shifting back a bit, Kyle gave Craig a forceful push so he was lying on his back against the bed - the redhead still straddling his lips and rubbing them together.

"Jesus Kyle…" Craig groaned, moving his hands up to grip the redhead's swiveling hips as he pushed his own up into his movements. "I have to get you drunk more often." He mumbled breathlessly, licking his lips as he watched Kyle begin to undo the front of his jeans.

* * *

The weekends were Kyle's favorite time. It might seem like an 'obvious' statement, since most people enjoyed the weekend… but for him, it meant that he and Craig could spend time together without school interrupting.

Despite their previous night of drinking and 'lap dancing' activities – both young men woke up early. They'd gotten dressed, gone out for breakfast, and headed down to the early morning Market that was set up just outside of South Park. It wasn't too busy anymore, since most of the residents of South Park were living in fear that the seniors citizens might drive by on their way to Country Kitchen.

It might seem like a mundane activity, but Kyle had a thing about getting his fruits, vegetables and other groceries fresh from the Market, as opposed to the grocery store – where he found more food genetically modified. Of course, they had to get SOME food at the supermarket, but generally, Kyle liked to get his food fresh. Craig couldn't care either way, but since his boyfriend liked to wander around the market – he didn't complain.

They moved from stand to stand, looking at the fresh produce – as well as other items that were homemade (jams, baked goods, fruits, etc). When they were finally finished, Kyle had a bag of assorted 'fresh' groceries. "This is probably the gayest thing we've ever done." Craig mumbled as they walked back toward his car; their hands entwined together.

"You like it." Kyle smirked. "Besides, you like things BORING. The market is boring. At least, to most people." He shrugged.

Craig was about to respond – when another, overly cheerful voice greeted them. "H-Hey fellas!" Butters yelled. The two looked up to see the small blond trudging up to them with Kenny in tow; the two holding hands as they approached. "What brings you here?" He asked brightly.

"Kyle." Craig mumbled, looking to Kenny. "You?"

Kenny sighed, "Butters likes to come here every weekend." He responded. "If he wasn't so damned cute, I'd never agree. It's too fuckin' early." Kenny yawned, scruffing his jagged blond hair.

"Agreed." The noirette nodded.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "FINE – next time I'll come alone." He huffed. "What do you guys have planned for the day?" Kyle asked, trying to change the subject.

"Gee, I think we're gonna go see a movie later… aren't we Ken?" Butters asked, hopefully looking up at his boyfriend.

Kenny nodded, "Yeah. You guys are welcome to come." He shrugged, tugging Butters a bit closer to him."

"Sure." Kyle smiled. "Just give us a call when you're going and we'll meet you there."

After speaking for a few more minutes, the couples parted ways and Kyle and Craig continued toward his car. The noirette couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" Kyle asked.

"BUTTERS likes come here, too." He mused. "You're as much of a pussy as Butters Stotch. How does that feel?" He asked cheekily.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "You're just begging to get your ass kicked." The redhead threatened.

"Easy, Kutters." Craig teased with a grin, changing his boyfriend's name to resemble Butters. "Loo, loo, loo you've got some apples…" The noirette sang, gesturing to the market bag Kyle was holding – which DID happen to include apples.

The redhead glared, "That's it." He huffed, putting the bag on top of the trunk of the car. He took off after Craig, who had anticipated the retaliation, and started to run. They moved away from the car and into the open field areas that surrounded the Market and lay outside the town. Laughing, he finally stopped to confront Kyle head on as the two began to wrestle - pushing one another, trying to get the upper hand through headlocks. To Craig's surprise, the redhead actually managed to best him – pinning him to the ground.

"Take it back." Kyle warned, smirking dangerously as he held Craig down.

The noirette looked up to him smugly. "Why should I?"

"I have no problem handcuffing you to the bed again." He threatened. "But maybe this time I'll invite Stan over… you don't mind watching, do you?" He asked in a light, friendly voice.

Craig's eyes darkened and he gasped Kyle's wrists in his hands, sitting up with a surge of strength, so that the redhead was perched and captured on his lap. "Watching that asshole pound you wouldn't turn me on – it would piss me off." He growled.

"I figured as much." Kyle grinned; wriggling his wrists out of Craig's grasp in order to drape his arms around his neck. "Who WOULD you rather see pound me?" He purred playfully.

The raven-haired young man let out a long breath. "No one." He answered simply. "I have no interest in a threesome."

"Really?" Kyle asked, actually a bit surprised. Not that HE really had much interest in a threesome either… but for some reason he kind of expected that it might have crossed Craig's mind. "Stan told me he just had one with Butters and Kenny."

Craig shrugged. "Good for them. I have no interest in sharing you." He explained.

"That so?" Kyle smiled, resting his forehead against Craig's.

The noirette nodded, brushing his lips against Kyle's chin and jaw. "So let's drop it." He mumbled. "Let's go back to the apartment if we're going to wrestle." Craig smirked. "We have time before the movie."

* * *

Craig and Kyle met Kenny and Butters at the movie theatre and found out it was 'oldies' day; where the movie house played older films in the theatre. They all got tickets to see Ghostbusters, since it was high in nostalgic value for all four college students. Besides, since they'd all seen it before, it gave each couple ample opportunity to fool around in the dark theatre.

When it was over, the foursome headed to Shakey's to grab some food. It actually shaped up to be a rather fun day. While Kyle had initially hoped to spend it alone with Craig… it was kind of nice having another duo to hang out with. They could all talk together OR they could talk with their lover. When they'd finished eating, the couples parted ways – and Craig and Kyle headed back to their apartment.

"That was fun." Kyle said; his arm wrapped around Craig's waist as they stood in the elevator heading up to their floor.

Craig nodded, and adjusted his arm that draped across the redhead's shoulders. "Yeah. Nice to be home, though." He mumbled. "I'm beat."

"You're always tired." Kyle smirked. "We should get you more exercise."

The noirette furrowed his brow. "I get plenty of exercise between school, working out, and drilling your tight ass every night."

"Thanks. That's so sweet." Kyle rolled his eyes.

Craig just grinned as they stepped out of the elevator – moving his hand from Kyle's shoulders down to give his ass a playful squeeze.

But as they began to head down the hallway, the couple noticed someone sitting in front of their door. The person was mumbling quietly and sipping from a thermos.

"Tweek?" Craig asked, as they got closer.

The blond shot up and stood, "H-Hey Craig." He greeted nervously. Kyle quirked a brow, trying to ignore the fact that Tweek didn't bother greeting HIM. "Sorry to just drop by, but… Thomas and I are… f-fighting." He muttered sadly.

"You ok?" Craig asked.

Tweek nodded, "Y-Yeah, I just… need a place to crash tonight." He said sheepishly.

Glancing to Kyle, Craig nodded and took out their key – unlocking the door and letting them all into the apartment. Kyle shut the door behind them and locked it; figuring they were all in for the night since it was now about seven-thirty now. Instead of heading into the living room where Craig and Tweek went – Kyle continued back into their bedroom to change his clothes. His mind was reeling with questions; why did Tweek come HERE? Why didn't he just work things out with Thomas if they were 'fighting'? He could have gone to Clyde's as well.

Besides, Kyle couldn't see Thomas legitimately fighting with anyone, much less kicking someone out for the night. If anything, this whole situation made Kyle suspicious.

Changing into his pajama pants and t-shirt, Kyle headed back out toward the living room with a book in hand. Passing the kitchen, he saw Craig in there – getting a mug. The coffee pot was already on.

"We're gonna watch a movie." Craig told him. "Interested?"

The redhead shrugged, "Nah, you guys pick one. I'm just going to read for a while." He mumbled, continuing into the open living area. Taking a seat in one of the large chairs in their living room, Kyle curled his legs up under him and opened his book. Before he started to read, his green eyes flickered up to Tweek – who was sitting at the corner of their couch… staring at him.

"You ok, Tweek?" Kyle asked.

The blond nodded, "Fine…" He answered, turning his eyes down with a subtle glare.

Kyle sighed; not really caring whether Tweek liked him or not. He was sick of trying. Obviously there was still some hostility lingering there.

When Craig came back into the room with some coffee for Tweek, he pushed a movie into their DVD player and sat at the opposite end of the couch – closer to where Kyle's chair was located. As the movie began to play and Tweek began to sip on his coffee, Craig reached over and touched Kyle's arm comfortingly.

He lifted his eyes and was met with the reassuring gaze of his boyfriend; it made him smile weakly. The touch was only brief, but it was enough to convince Kyle that things were still ok. He figured he WAS being a bit selfish. After all, if Stan had showed up and needed a place to crash for the night, Kyle would have let him – and while Craig might not have liked it, he would have agreed.

Kyle submersed himself into his book while the movie began to play. They'd chosen to watch _The Royal Tenenbaums_. Since Kyle liked the movie, occasionally his eyes would flicker to the television – but mostly he just continued to read.

Halfway through the film, he glanced over toward Craig and Tweek… and noticed Tweek had shifted over from the corner of the couch, and was now right up beside Craig; nestled against him intimately. His boyfriend was sitting there facing the television, but his eyes were closed. Whether or not Craig was AWARE of Tweek's proximity to him was unknown to Kyle… but he didn't like it. Tweek was still wide-awake, watching the movie as he curled against Craig's form.

Letting out a long breath, Kyle closed his book and stood. Tweek's eyes flickered over toward him curiously. He didn't say anything to the blond, and instead, left the living room and headed back down the hall and into their bedroom. He couldn't concentrate on his book when he knew Tweek was positioning himself closer and closer to his boyfriend.

Out of sight out of mind, he liked to think.

Crawling into their large bed, Kyle propped himself up and began to read – trying to push down any flares of jealousy that were bubbling inside him.

The next time Kyle glanced at the clock, it was eleven-thirty at night. Letting out a quick sigh, he tossed his book onto the night stand and slid down into the bed; simply lying there as his eyes drifted toward the balcony doors and windows in the room. Looking at the closed door of their bedroom, Kyle slid back out of bed and rustled through the pockets of one of Craig's sweaters. Finding a pack of cigarettes, Kyle slid on his boyfriend's hoodie, and slipped out onto the balcony through the door.

He wasn't really a big smoker, but sometimes when he was stressed, Kyle gave into temptation and had a cigarette. Leaning against the balcony railing – the redhead began to puff away on his cigarette, trying to calm his anxiety. Turning his head a bit, he moved a bit further down on the balcony in order to look through the living room windows and balcony-door to check up on Craig.

He squinted through the window and saw Craig was still somewhat passed out on the couch – and Tweek was even closer than he'd been before; clutching to the noirette with his eyes closed. That sting of jealousy came back, but Kyle forced it down and turned around – heading back to the other side of the balcony near the door, which would lead him back into the bedroom.

He finished his cigarette; tossing it over the side of the balcony rail, and headed back inside. Sliding into bed again, Kyle laid awake for another hour before he finally fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Kyle took in a slow, deep breath as he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist – followed by a warm body pressing against his back. Opening his eyes, the redhead turned his head toward the lips that were brushing against his cheek.

"What time is it?" Kyle asked wearily.

Craig nestled his nose against the back of the redhead's ear. "Almost two am." He mumbled quietly. "I'm sorry. Guess I was more tired than I realized." The noirette admitted, pulling Kyle closer against him.

"Where's Tweek?" He asked, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the bed again.

His boyfriend kept his head close to his. "Asleep on the couch." Craig explained. "He passed out beside me. When I woke up I put a blanket over him and came in here." He said, giving his arms a small squeeze around the redhead. Kyle nodded, but didn't say anything; one, he was too tired now, and two, he didn't want to upset Craig by admitting he was still a bit jealous and uncomfortable with the whole situation. There was just a feeling in his gut that something was off; for whatever reason, he just couldn't bring himself to trust the blond.

Kyle felt like it was some kind of karma; this was no doubt how CRAIG felt when Stan had been interfering in their relationship during the beginning. He hadn't trusted Stan… and hell, as far as Kyle knew, Craig STILL didn't trust Stan.

But now with their roles reversed, Kyle was feeling more and more anxious. Fortunately, he could continue sleeping, at least for tonight, since Craig had sought him out. Reaching up, his hands rested on Craig's forearms that wrapped around his torso and he closed his eyes again – drifting back to sleep more comfortably now that his boyfriend was where he should be...


	8. Nothing You Can Do

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings**: Craig/Kyle

**Summary**: The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) - and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind?

**Notes I:** There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle... they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' - I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** WOOT ... all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc. I quoted Angels in America in this chapter, because one of the quotes just fit so perfectly lol it's a GREAT play, and if you can, watch the HBO series - it's fabulous. You can find it on youtube.

**Chapter Song:** In Memory Of (Harry Patch) - by - Radiohead

**Extra:** I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as me! Lol XD

* * *

When Craig opened his eyes the next morning, he was met with the familiar sight of loose, red curls. Letting out a long sigh, he nestled his nose into Kyle's hair comfortingly. It was Sunday, and he was still exhausted; all he wanted to do was lounge around in bed and around their apartment.

But the sound of 'clinking' and movement coming from the kitchen reminded Craig that Tweek was still in the apartment. He groaned - and carefully slipped away from his boyfriend. Having gone to bed in a t-shirt and boxers, Craig pulled on his jeans and ruffled his dark, messy hair as he quietly headed out into the kitchen.

"Tweek?" He mumbled. The blond turned skittishly, but smiled when he saw it was just Craig. "Coffee already? It's not even 9." He yawned.

Tweek blushed and smiled at him. "I-I know, but... Thomas gets up early... and I know I have to go back today." He sighed, lowering his eyes nervously. "But... c-could you come with me?"

"Why?" Craig asked, furrowing his brow as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "No offense, but Thomas isn't exactly threatening; all uncontrollable-profanity aside." He smirked lazily.

The blond nodded, and looked back up to him, "I-I know, but... please?" That was his only reasoning. "I just want to make sure -nngh- he isn't mad a-anymore."

"You know, you never told me WHAT you and Thomas were fighting about." He said curiously.

Again, Tweek lowered his eyes to the ground and blushed. "It's -nngh- not important," He stammered quickly. "Just... please come with me?" He asked, looking back up toward Craig with those familiar, large 'puppy' eyes. Craig sighed and glanced down. Part of him knew that as a friend, he should just agree and escort Tweek home to make sure everything was ok. But another part of him knew that venturing off alone with Tweek might agitate his lover. Kyle wasn't normally the jealous type, but Craig had gotten the feeling (especially last night, when Tweek had shown up unexpectedly) - that he was a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing.

But he figured that, maybe, if he took Tweek home and chatted to him and Thomas - he could get a better sense of their budding relationship (if one). He'd taken care of Tweek for too long time, and since he had invested so much time into the blond when they'd been growing up... Craig felt he was entitled to know whether or not Tweek would be ok.

"Fine." Craig sighed, nodding. "Let me just grab my keys and wallet... I'll drive. Be ready to go when I come back out." He said.

Tweek smiled sweetly and nodded quickly; pouring the fresh coffee into his travel thermos, before he began to grab his things. Craig, meanwhile, rubbed the back of his neck and headed back into his bedroom. Kyle was still sleeping - so the noriette crawled back onto the bed and nuzzled him. "Kyle..." He mumbled gently.

"Mmm?" The redhead yawned and stretched. Turning, he rolled over to see Craig hovering above him; he gave his boyfriend a weary smile. "Morning." He purred sleepily.

Craig smirked; Kyle always looked so tousled in the morning. "Morning." He answered with a regretful sigh. "I'm gonna take Tweek home." He began to explain. "But I'll be back soon."

"Ok..." Kyle nodded, another yawn passing his lips. "I'll be here. Warm in bed." He smirked teasingly.

The noirette gave him a playful glare. "Fuck you." He grumbled. Leaning down, he placed a brief kiss on Kyle's lips, before reluctantly moving away from the bed and grabbing his coat and some socks. Slipping back out of the room, Craig was relieved to see that Tweek was all ready to go by the time he got out there. He put on his boots, grabbed his chullo, and headed out of the apartment with his friend.

* * *

When Kyle woke up a few hours later - he was surprised to see Craig still wasn't back. The redhead figured that since it was around eleven-thirty now, and Craig had left shortly after nine, that he would be back soon. He hopped into the shower, got dressed, cleaned up a bit and watched some television while he took some notes from a textbook for one of his classes.

Another hour passed and his stomach started to grumble. Standing up, Kyle abandoned his textbooks and headed into the kitchen to scout for some food. While he was debating on what to eat, his eyes noticed the block now said TWELVE-thirty. Furrowing his brow, Kyle began to wonder what was taking Craig so long. Taking out his cell, he texted Craig a quick message to see where he was.

When he didn't get an answer from the noirette, Kyle's mood began to sink.

Great. Another half of a day wasted because of Tweek's needy bullshit.

Heading into his room, Kyle grabbed his coat and scarf and got dressed to head out. He didn't really want to lounge around the apartment all day ALONE - so he figured he'd go out. The redhead scribbled a quick note and left it on the counter for Craig, before he headed out of his apartment. As Kyle got into the elevator, he took out his phone again and dialed Stan's number.

"Hello?" Stan answered - a laugh erupting from him a second after.

It made Kyle smile. "Hey, it's me." He began. "You wanna hang? I'm dying of boredom."

"Of course!" His best friend answered cheerfully. "Aw, you sonofabitch - fuckin' turtle shells!" He cursed. There was a pause, before Stan grumbled. "Sorry, we're playing Mario Kart."

Kyle chuckled. "I can tell." He grinned. "Be there in fifteen minutes." He said.

The two quickly ended their short phonecall as Kyle headed through the lobby and emerged outside into the crisp winter air. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he began to walk toward his old house; that is, Stan and Kenny's current one. Sometimes he really did miss living there. It made him smile to think of all the times THEY had spent playing video games when they weren't in class or studying. Did he regret living with Craig? Well, no. He loved Craig. But he still missed that social aspect of living with MULTIPLE people. Kyle wondered if maybe he and Craig could get a gaming system; maybe they could start organize game nights or something so they could all socialize.

Then again, that would provide Tweek with even MORE of an opportunity to paw at his boyfriend. The thought of the twitchy blond - who was currently SOMEWHERE with Craig - made him feel bitter again.

But the redhead tried to shove that feeling away.

'He trusted Craig. He trusted Craig.'

Kyle sighed; maybe playing some fun, stupid video games for a few hours would lighten his mood.

* * *

By the time Kyle got to Stan's house, his friends had already ordered pizza - and were continuing to play Mario Kart while they waited for it to arrive. Kyle instantly joined in, taking up the fourth controller to play with Stan, Kenny and Butters. Whatever self-pity he'd been feeling in the morning due to Craig's unanswered absence was quickly forgotten as he played the fast-paced, competitive racing game; complete with sabotaging turtle shells and other items to throw off your opponents.

"Who's in first place?" Kyle asked as they intensely continued to play.

Stan grinned broadly. "I am. Goooooo Yoshi... fuckin' badass motherfucker." He mumbled, exaggeratedly moving his body to the movements his car was making on the screen.

"Well that's too bad," Kyle laughed. "Peach is about to unleash a blue turtle shell on your ass! Suck it, bitch!" He yelled; pressing his release button and shooting the deadly 'blue' turtle shell onto the racetrack. It was a good weapon to get in the game, since it immediately sought out the player in first place, and knocked them out of the game.

Stan whined, "Noooooo! FUCK!" He yelled as the turtle shell hit his Yoshi car - and he flew into the air. Kenny, Butters and Kyle all passed him on the track, laughing as Stan's car took a moment to re-stabilize, before he was able to drive again. "Peach is such a redheaded bitch." Stan grumbled. "No wonder you always pick her."

"Don't be a sore loser, Marsh." Kyle laughed. "It's not my fault your dinosaur is losing. They're extinct for a reason."

Kenny grinned, "Yeah, Mr. Animal Lover." He joked. "You chose the worst animal of all time."

"Fuck you." Stan pouted. "It's not THEIR fault some freak comet hit earth and wiped them out. Dinosaurs are badass. And I WAS winning, until Princess Kyle tossed a blue turtle shell at me."

The redhead smirked, pulling in first place with Kenny coming in second, and Butters coming in third. "G-Gee that was a great race fellas!" Butters cooed. Tentatively, he blushed and looked at Kyle. "Um, Kyle? Do you mind if I play as Peach this time? ... She's so pretty." He gushed adoringly.

"Sure Butters," Kyle mumbled, setting his controller down. "I'm gonna sit the next round out anyway. Pizza's gotta be here soon right?" He said, standing and leaving the crowded couch.

Taking out his cell, Kyle turned it on - expecting to see a message from Craig. But still, there was nothing.

"So, you like Princess Peach, huh Butters?" Kenny purred. "I'll have to remember that next time we roleplay. Maybe I'll 'bowser' your 'fireflower' with my 'kupatrupa'..." He grinned.

Stan and Butters burst out laughing, but Kyle wasn't really in the mood. He'd already begun to walk away from his friends; his brow furrowed at the lack of response from his boyfriend.

It had been HOURS since he'd left. Where the hell was he? Dialing his number, Kyle stepped outside and stood on the front porch of the house. When Craig didn't answer, it went to his phone's voicemail.

"Jesus, where the hell are you? It's already, like, four thirty... I've sent you some texts and I didn't hear back - so... I'm calling." Kyle muttered; trying to keep his voice neutral, though his bitterness was clearly showing through. "Give me a call when you get this. I'm at Stan and Kenny's."

Hanging up, Kyle stuffed the phone back into his pocket and sighed. He was getting more and more worried. Why wasn't Craig answering him? Had something happened? Naturally, the redhead didn't think Tweek OR Thomas... or even BOTH of them... could take Craig in any kind of fight. So it had to be something else.

"You order a pizza?"

The strange voice brought Kyle out of his thoughts, and he saw the pizza guy standing at the foot of the porch. "Yeah." He mumbled, taking out his wallet and paying for it himself. He knew the others would give him money once he got inside. The exchange was made and Kyle reluctantly headed back inside.

* * *

It was almost nine by the time Kyle wandered home. He'd tried to have fun the rest of the night with his friends... and at times, he DID manage to push his absent boyfriend from his mind. But it was never for very long. Every so often - despite the video games, conversation and food - Kyle would check his phone; still disappointed to see no answer from Craig. On the way home, he had gone from feeling abandoned, to feeling angry, and finally, to just feeling disappointed.

Slipping back into his apartment, Kyle found it was dark. After he turned on a few lights, the redhead saw that the note he'd left for Craig was JUST where he'd left it. Craig STILL wasn't home. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Kyle turned the lights back off, threw out the note, and headed back into their bedroom. Changing into his flannel pajama pants, Kyle sat up in their bed and opened his laptop - beginning to surf around while he watched the clock.

Finally, around ten o'clock, Kyle heard the door to their apartment open. He stopped typing for a second and listened. He could hear Craig shuffling around their dark, quiet apartment for a few minutes, before he heard his heavy, familiar footsteps heading down the hall. Beginning to type again, Kyle didn't look up when Craig entered the bedroom. He could see the noirette standing in the doorway of their room out of his peripheral vision... but still, Kyle didn't look up at him.

Slowly, Craig shut the door and tossed his coat onto the floor. The side of the bed dipped as he sat down on it; facing away from Kyle. There was an uncomfortable silence engulfing the room - and either one liked it.

After a few more minutes of tension, Craig finally spoke in his familiar, monotone voice. "Are you mad?"

"About what?" Kyle asked in an eerily calm voice. Shutting his laptop, he placed it on the table next to the bed. "That you didn't answer any of my calls or messages?... Or that you disappeared for thirteen hours?" He asked curiously; only the barest hint of sarcasm tinting his voice. Craig didn't answer, but Kyle distinctly saw his shoulders rise and fall in a heavy sigh.

There was another silence, before Craig spoke again - still facing away from Kyle as he sat on the edge of the bed; his arms propped on his knees and his head down slightly. "Do you trust me, Kyle?" He asked. "Do you trust that whatever I do... I do for the sake of this working out?" He continued.

Kyle definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Did you fuck him?" The redhead asked with a tight jaw.

Craig shook his head. "How could you ask me that?" He growled.

"I dunno, Craig - it's an easy question." Kyle shrugged coolly. "You certainly had no trouble asking me that same question about Stan." His green eyes shifted over to see Craig running an agitated hand through his dark, long hair. When Craig didn't answer, Kyle let out a huffed breath. "Maybe another question." He began, doing his best to keep calm. "Where were you for thirteen hours?"

Pause.

"Out." Craig answered simply.

Kyle stared at the back of his head. "Where?"

"Just out." He continued shortly. "Walking."

Another sickening pause.

"Tell me." Kyle pushed quietly.

A pregnant pause.

"With Tweek." Craig admitted in a disappointed tone.

Kyle closed his eyes; his stomach sunk and his heart slowed. The weight of Craig's words seemed to fill the room; surrounding the two young men like rising water... like they were drowning.

When the redhead didn't say anything, Craig tensed; gripping the bed tightly with his fists, like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. "You can love someone and fail them..." He began, like he was trying to justify his rationale. "You can love someone, and not be able to-"

"You CAN, theoretically, yes... a person can. Maybe an editorial 'you' can love, Craig," Kyle interrupted. "But not you, specifically you, I think you are... excluded... from that general category." The noirette didn't answer; he just shook his head - still unable to bring himself to turn around and look at Kyle. "A person can theoretically love... and maybe many do. But we both know now that you can't."

"I do." Craig answered quickly, his voice holding a strong edge to it.

A deafening silence pounded in Kyle's ears - before he finally shifted back down onto the bed, sliding under the covers, before his head hit the pillow and he lay down; his back facing Craig, where he still sat on the other side of the bed. He knew his words were hurtful - but that's how he felt. Hurt.

It took about another ten minutes of straight silence before Craig got up from the side of the bed. He turned out the light and slid into bed - curling up on the other side - consequently, facing away from Kyle in a similar fashion. Despite it being dark in their room, and fairly late for a Sunday night... Kyle could not fall asleep. He didn't know what this meant. Craig seemed so guilty: like he was hiding something else. Had he really fucked Tweek? He hadn't actually ANSWERED Kyle's question, when he asked if Craig had fucked him. Then again, if something had seriously gone wrong - or Craig didn't LOVE Kyle anymore - he would have gone out and slept on the couch. Instead, he'd gotten into bed like Kyle, and laid in the same fashion as him.

By two am, he finally fell asleep...

* * *

The next day, both boys were up early to face the grueling Monday morning. They both had lectures on campus today, starting this morning - but Kyle was the only one who had classes that also dipped into the night.

It was a quiet, uncomfortable morning, with only a few words exchanged between the two. Craig drove them to school as usual, but like the rest of the morning, it was an awkward ride. When they got out of the car, they headed through the campus parking lot toward an array of buildings. But before they parted on their separate ways - Kyle felt his arm tugged back. Stopping in his tracks, he saw Craig holding onto his arm, and looking at him wearily. He looked so drained; exhausted, hurt and even a bit frustrated.

Leaning in, Craig placed a gentle, brief kiss on Kyle's lips.

"Hope your classes go well today." He muttered. "I'll see you tonight?"

Kyle nodded, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Craig gave his hand a small squeeze, before he placed another soft kiss on Kyle's forehead. Releasing his boyfriend reluctantly, Craig's eyes trailed over him once more, before he turned and headed off toward his first lecture.

The redhead couldn't help but watch him walk away - before he eventually turned and headed to his own 'first' lecture of the day. Figures that the ONE time he didn't really feel like going to class, was the day he had the MOST classes. He briefly debated skipping his 8pm to 11pm lecture, but decided against it.

Unfortunately, in hindsight, it might have been a better idea.

After a LONG day of lectures - Kyle finally found himself walking back down his apartment hallway. It was 10:45pm. He'd skipped out of his class fifteen minutes early again, in favor of going home.

It's not like the last fifteen minutes of ANY class were important anyway. By that time, professors were trying to rush to get in the last of their lecture, but students were already distant and eager to go home.

Sliding the key into his door, Kyle slipped in and closed it behind him. But as he moved to pass the kitchen, he glanced up and froze in place. There was Tweek, pouring himself some coffee - dressed in what looked like pajamas. The twitching blond looked over at Kyle for a few seconds - before he turned around and continued doing what he'd been doing. Kyle felt his whole body tense and his lungs tighten with agitation.

"Hey." Craig greeted gently, walking toward an obviously uncomfortable and upset redhead. "How was your class?" He asked.

Kyle turned to stare at him, clearly unimpressed, before he continued to walk toward their bedroom. "I'm going to Stan's." He mumbled, shrugging his bookbag off into their room.

"What?" The noirette asked, his face falling into a mixture of hurt, confusion and slight anger. When Kyle headed back through the apartment toward the front door, Craig gripped his arm, stopping him. "Kyle..." He warned seriously.

But Kyle shrugged his arm out of Craig's grasp - giving his boyfriend a hurt and frustrated glare. Continuing on, Kyle couldn't stand to give Tweek any other acknowledgement as he headed out of the apartment and back down the hall to the elevators. It was late; he didn't think he could stand having Tweek around for another night, so hopefully Stan was up. After riding down the elevator to the lobby, Kyle left his building and headed toward his old house.

* * *

Stan opened the front door, and was rather shocked to see Kyle there. "Hey dude." He greeted.

"Hey." Kyle nodded, looking a bit more sullen than usual. "Do you mind if I... um... crash here? Just for tonight?" He asked.

His best friend looked him over, before nodding and letting him in. There seemed to be a shift in the room; the mood changing and becoming a bit tenser as Stan locked the door and turned around to face the redhead. "Did Craig do something to you?" Stan asked, his jaw tight with the mere thought of the noirette hurting his best friend.

"No, no," Kyle reassured him, shaking his head. "It's nothing like that, it's..." He sighed, trying to figure out how to describe it. "Tweek's been coming over a lot... and... I just needed to get away for a night, you know?" He mumbled, looking regretfully back up to Stan.

He couldn't help but feel bad for Kyle. "Well, you're always welcome here, dude - you know that." Stan reminded him, giving his friend a supportive smile. "Come on. Let's go upstairs." He continued, patting the redhead on the shoulder and leading him up toward his room. "I'd say you could crash on the couch, but sometimes Clyde stops by and stays here... if he found you on 'his' couch, he might flip a shit."

"Fine." Kyle chuckled. As they began to relax in Stan's room, Kyle shrugged off his coat. "Just don't try any of those old, cheap moves on me." He warned teasingly.

Stan laughed, "No, no, no... I have all NEW cheap moves." He grinned playfully.

As shitty as he felt, and as much as Craig's strange, secretive behavior hurt - he felt happy to be around Stan again. They hadn't gotten to hang out as much as they used to since all that drama started - and since Kyle moved into Craig's apartment. The young men spent a little time chatting, played a video game or two, before finally getting into bed. They both still had classes tomorrow, since it was only Monday.

After the light was off and both were comfortable, Kyle tensed only slightly when he felt Stan wrap his arms around him; pressing his chest up against the redhead's back. "Uh, Stan?" Kyle asked.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Stan answered simply; his lips and nose close to Kyle's ear.

He knew he should be stronger, and resist Stan's affection - but he was too tired and too depressed to care. "Thanks." He mumbled, letting out a long sigh.

He did appreciate his best friend's efforts... but as sad as it was, Stan's arms were nothing like Craig's. It just wasn't the same. Then again, Kyle was sure that Tweek and Craig were probably in a similar position right now. It made the jealousy rise in his blood again to think of his boyfriend holding Tweek like this. What was it that he was hiding? Why was Craig letting Tweek slip so easily back into his life? It was such a weird situation. The noirette had told him that there was nothing going on between he and Tweek; that he didn't feel 'that' way about his ex-boyfriend anymore.

But where had he been for thirteen hours? Why hadn't he answered Kyle's texts and calls? And WHY did he continue to let Tweek stay at their apartment, and show up unannounced?

Closing his weary green eyes, Kyle forced back any tears that threatened to well up - and sighed, relaxing back into the strong, supportive arms that were currently wrapped around him.

* * *

Kyle found he'd shifted positions in the night. Now, he was facing Stan - still wrapped in his arms - but he was nestled comfortingly against his best friend's neck. He felt appropriately guilty... but also kind of happy to wake up in someone's embrace again. Unfortunately, it still wasn't the person he wanted.

Shifting back and away from his friend, he shook him. "Get up, Stan." He encouraged sleepily. "We're gonna be late for class."

"YOU'RE going to be late for class." The sleepy young man yawned. "I don't have class till eleven." He muttered. Reaching up, he pulled Kyle back down beside him. "And I'm sure YOU can afford to skip a class, brainiac."

Kyle smirked, and tried to tug himself away from his friend. "I CAN afford it, I just don't WANT to. I need to keep my mind off this whole thing." He grumbled.

But his mind was certainly taken off his problems, when Stan sat up and pressed his lips to Kyle's in a quick, but deep kiss. When he pulled back - Kyle stared at him, shocked.

"I can help you keep your mind off it." Stan purred sleepily.

The redhead blushed and shook his head, pulling away from Stan's grasp. "I'm sorry, I... I can't."

Stan couldn't help but notice how sad Kyle looked. He just wanted to make it better; he wanted to show him that just because Craig was ignoring him, didn't mean everyone else would do that same. He still loved Kyle greatly; he always would. They were super best friends, and that wasn't going to change.

"Well," Stan sighed. "I'm here if you need me." He offered, watching his friend pull on his jeans and coat again.

Kyle nodded, "Thanks, Stan." He said, giving him a weak smile. Grabbing a notebook from Stan's dresser, he held it up. "Can I borrow this for class? I didn't bring my knapsack and I don't have time to go home to grab it..." He mumbled.

"Take it." Stan nodded, lying back down in his bed.

The redhead held the notebook beneath his arm and left Stan's room - traipsing down the stairs and out the door into the cold morning air. Reaching into his pocket for his cell, he clicked it on and found he actually had a voicemail. Pressing the phone to his ear, he listened as he heard the message:

_"It's 2am... I guess you're crashing with that douchebag tonight." The angry voice of Craig mumbled. "Don't let him touch you. We're going to talk about this after our classes tomorrow. Come back to the apartment, and don't leave until I get there."_

There was a small pause.

_"I mis-"_ Craig stopped himself, and Kyle heard him sigh. _"I love you."_

-end of unheard messages-

* * *

Luckily, Kyle's 'Tuesday' classes were nowhere near as long or drawn out as his Monday ones. In fact, his day was over around 3pm - at which point, he headed back to his apartment. The redhead was slightly disappointed that Craig wasn't there, but remembered his boyfriend had class until 5pm on Tuesdays. Making himself at home again, Kyle had a quick shower and changed his clothes.

He grabbed his laptop and was enroute to the living room, when he heard a knock at his door. Setting the computer down on the couch with a sigh, he jogged over toward the door and opened it. Kyle was noticeably taken back when he saw Tweek on the other side. The blond seemed just as uncomfortable, and winced with a small glare. "Nngh... is Craig here?"

"No." Kyle answered dully. "He's still in class."

Tweek looked to him suspiciously, before he pushed past Kyle and walked into the apartment. "C-Craig?" He called.

"I told you, he's not HERE, Tweek." The redhead growled annoyingly.

The blond inspected the apartment, and upon hearing silence and seeing nothing, he relaxed a bit. "I-I'll just -nngh- wait for him then." Tweek muttered, moving over to sit on one of the chairs. Kyle watched him and rubbed the back of his neck stressfully.

"Look, Tweek, we need to talk." He began. It might seem like he was being selfish, but really, was it TOO much to ask that Tweek give him and Craig some privacy? "I know this is weird for you... and I'm really sorry. But Craig and I are living here. This is OUR apartment - not just his. You can't keep dropping by like this and staying over." Kyle began to explain. He was doing his best to be as gentle as possible; he didn't want to come across as hostile - though there was a small twinge of desperation in his voice as he spoke. "I totally get that you and Craig are best friends. I don't want to take that away from you. But... there has to be limits." He explained, hoping Tweek would see reason.

Tweek's glare only grew harder as he listened to Kyle - clearly not ready to be scolded by the redhead. He stood up from the chair, facing Kyle directly; though he was still about a foot shorter than the redhead. "I-I don't have to listen to you." He spat. "Craig was MINE first. YOU stole him."

"I didn't steal him!" Kyle quickly defended; his earlier plan to talk to Tweek rationally had quickly flown out the minute Tweek chose to talk back to him. This whole thing was personal. "HE came onto ME. HE was the one who wanted to start dating - and HE was the one who asked me to move in." He reminded the blond.

Tweek huffed out an angry breath, "H-He only DID that because -nngh- I was GONE." He snapped. "H-He also HATES Stan, so... so this was his chance to get b-back at him... b-by dating you!"

"That's a fucking lie." Kyle growled. While he was 99% sure Craig loved him - Tweek had touched that 1% nerve he was sensitive to. What if Craig WAS just dating him because Tweek was gone, or because he hated Stan? "You don't know WHAT you're talking about Tweek. Now STOP coming over, I've had it." He ordered, pushing those other fears out of his mind. "Craig is your FRIEND now, NOT your boyfriend. You had ten years of his time and effort... let him be HAPPY for once."

The blond faced off against the redhead; both standing with their bodies tense - as if waiting for the first punch.

But it didn't come. Instead, Tweek marched toward the door and opened it, before turning back.

"...I-If I want Craig back... I'll GET him back." Tweek threatened darkly. "There's nothing you -nngh- can do about it."

Kyle's mouth dropped open; shocked, as he saw the door slam - and he was left alone in the apartment.


	9. In Memory Of

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Kyle

**Summary:** The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) - and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind, and Tweek comes back into the picture?

**Notes I:** There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II:** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle... they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' - I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** This chapter is heavy lol ... and it's not very long. Its purpose is more of a 'transitional-filler' chapter. It just focuses on one night, and it shifts between Kyle's thoughts and Craig's thoughts. It may give you a clearer idea of what's going on, but it will still leave room for development/questions to be answers. It's one of those horrible times in a relationship, where BOTH people know something is wrong, but neither one can bring themselves to admit it, or solve the problem.

* * *

**Chapter Song:** In Memory Of (Harry Patch) - by - Radiohead

Extra: The song of this chapter is important. It's a VERY sad chapter... I'm not going to lie lol it was hard writing it. And I know some people might think it's 'uncharacteristic' of Craig... but considering the whole story (and the explanation given in this chapter) hopefully you'll understand his rationale.

If you can find the song... LISTEN to it while you read this chapter. It really sets the mood (maybe on repeat, if you can haha... it's the only song I listened to while I was writing this heavy, heavy chapter lol).

* * *

When Craig finally walked through the door - he saw Kyle sitting at their small dining room table. Shutting it behind him, the noirette moved toward his boyfriend, who sat glaring from his seat. There were a few moments of silence that fell between them, before Craig tried to give him a tired smile. "How are you?" He asked.

"Tweek came by." Kyle answered, figuring THAT would give Craig some idea of how he was feeling at the moment. "Again." He added bitterly.

Craig's face fell, and Kyle saw a flash of worry cross his face. "...What did he say to you?" He questioned slowly - seeming to drag each word.

It was like he already had an idea what Tweek MIGHT have said. Kyle didn't answer; he just kept his firm, green eyes on Craig.

Moving toward his boyfriend, the noriette knelt down in front of Kyle where he sat at the table. "Look, I know this has been rough... I know you're feeling ignored and misplaced because Tweek is back - but you HAVE to believe me. You HAVE to trust me." He said strongly, though there was a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I only did th-"

He was cut off as his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, Craig let out a heavy, angry sigh as he answered. "This isn't a good time." He snapped into the receiver. There was a pause while Craig listened to the person on the other end of the phone. His face fell slightly, "No... I can't right now. I'm with Ky-" He was cut off again. The noirette sighed and rubbed his eyes, "You can't be serious." He growled darkly. "Why do I have to c-" He stopped again. Kyle intently watched his boyfriend face shift from angry, to sad, to regretful, and back to angry. "Yes." Craig continued, answering whoever he was speaking to (though Kyle already had a pretty good idea of WHO he was speaking to).

Craig's eyes shifted up, looking into Kyle's green ones. "Yes..." He answered again, more softly this time. "Fine." He finished, reluctantly hanging up the phone. There was a heavy tension that hung in the air over the two lovers, before Craig sighed - and looked down to the floor. "I have to go..." He muttered regretfully.

Kyle's jaw clenched and he glared daggers at his boyfriend. "Was that Tweek?" He asked harshly. When Craig kept his eyes on the ground, and didn't answer, Kyle knew that HAD been Tweek on the phone...

Interrupting.

Again.

"Fuck this." Kyle snapped, standing up from his seat and moving around Craig; who stayed kneeling on the round in front of the empty seat. "This is so fucked up - it's not even worth it!" He ranted angrily as he stormed into their bedroom. He grabbed his knapsack and began to stuff a few clothes into it. "Why don't I just get out of your WAY for a few days! Will that help? You can be at Tweek's beck-and-call whenever HE needs. Because like always, what Tweek WANTS he GETS. Maybe I should start drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee and spouting theories about gnome's... maybe THEN you'd invest some time back into our relationship." He continued.

As Kyle came marching back out of their bedroom - he saw Craig was standing now, and staring right at him as soon as he'd come out. It took Kyle back for a second, simply because of the look on Craig's face.

His unique, blue-gray eyes were slightly glossed over: a mixture of exhaustion, regret, frustration, sadness and pain. "...You have no idea what I've gone through." He stated simply, his eyes distressed as they silently pleaded with his boyfriend.

"I WOULD if you'd just TELL me!" Kyle yelled furiously, walking up to Craig. But the noirette didn't budge; he just kept staring down at the slightly shorter redhead with a pained expression. Growing more and more agitated that Craig wasn't telling him what was going on - Kyle shook his head. "I'll be at Stan's when you're done fucking around with Tweek." He snarled.

But he barely turned around, before Craig grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him. Before Kyle could protest, the noirette slammed their lips together. The redhead shot his hands up and pressed them against Craig's chest - trying to push his boyfriend off and away from him. He'd never felt so pissed off; so betrayed. He was playing second fiddle ever since Tweek returned, and Kyle hated it. He HATED that Craig was letting it happen.

As much as he tried to pull away from Craig and resist him, the noirette's arms only tightened - keeping their lips locked. Gradually, he couldn't help but sink into the familiar feeling of Craig's lips on his, and the comforting feeling his embrace. God, he missed him so much... but THIS was ridiculous. Tweek was interrupting their life - specifically KYLE'S life, and his relationship with Craig.

But the kiss Craig was giving him at this moment - was the deepest, and most heartfelt, heartbreaking kiss he'd ever gotten from the noirette. It conflicted him; arising both love and fear of what the kiss could mean.

Pulling back, Kyle opened his own bleary, tear-filled eyes to see Craig looking back at him with a similar look of heartache; his own eyes welled up with unfallen tears.

"Please don't leave..." He whispered, clutching onto Kyle tighter as he rested his forehead against his. "Please. Don't. Leave." Craig repeated desperately. "I NEED this. I need YOU." He swallowed the lump threatening in his throat. It looked like he was trying so hard not to cry, despite the weakening look in his eyes.

Kyle choked back a sob and grabbed onto the front of Craig's hoodie. "TELL me what's going on!" He cried angrily. "Please, tell me!" The redhead demanded in a desperate, pleading tone. "I-I just want to know what the fuck is going on!" He stammered a bit.

Craig stared down at Kyle; exhaustion painted across his face, before he brushed his lips against his boyfriend's forehead. "I can't." He mumbled woefully. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, reluctantly removing his arms from Kyle and heading toward the door.

He couldn't help but watch the noirette go. He was left standing there, completely dumbfounded. Kyle was reduced to tears as soon as the door shut, and Craig was gone. He was shaking uncontrollably, and overcome by a flash flood of emotions: rage, fear, sadness, desperation, loneliness, hurt, and confusion.

* * *

He hated to see Kyle cry. Ever since he'd gone to Gerald Broflovki's funeral, Craig had promised himself that he'd do whatever he could to keep the redhead happy. But things had gotten so out of control. Craig didn't think there was ANY way he could explain it to Kyle. He couldn't. How could he look his boyfriend in the eye and say - "I'm a hostage."

Tweek hadn't liked the idea of Kyle and Craig's relationship at all. When Craig had walked him to his apartment, he found that Tweek was NOT, in fact, living with Thomas - but living alone. The blond proceeded to threaten Craig that he would kill himself if he didn't spend the day with him: he told Craig that he still loved him, and he missed him. Unsure of what else to do, the noirette agreed.

The idea of 'spending the day' together only escalated with each threat Tweek made; it progressed to spending a FEW days together, then a kiss or two, then making out, and finally - a plea to sleep together.

Craig refused initially... hence, Tweek barging into their apartment and looking for him when Kyle first confronted him that day. Before Craig had gotten off campus, he'd listened to an agitated and riled voicemail from Tweek on his cell phone - talking about how he didn't trust Kyle, and how the redhead in question was better off with someone like Stan.

So naturally, when Craig had TRIED to talk to Kyle - and his phone rang - and he discovered it was TWEEK calling, he wasn't in the best mood. He demanded that Craig come to his house, or else he might do something drastic. The blond was still upset about his confrontation with Kyle. Craig had to listen to the blond wail, cry, scream, and threaten pathetically into the phone, while he stared up at his boyfriend... who looked rejected, and angry.

It was ruining their relationship.

But Craig was at a loss. He really didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Kyle; Tweek had threatened numerous times that if Kyle got in the way - he'd 'solve' the problem himself.

Frankly, Craig didn't know what that meant, and he didn't want to find out. He loved Kyle. He would do ANYTHING to protect him. It pissed him off that Tweek had such power over him. He had hoped that being at the Park County Mental Institution would have HELPED Tweek... but it only seemed to make him worse.

The Tweek he knew was gone. He wasn't innocent, he wasn't cute... he was just full of confusion and resentment toward the people in his life. The years of being ignored by his parents, being teased by his classmates, his caffeine addiction, and finally, being admitted to the mental institution had changed him indefinitely. He knew there was the option of cutting all ties with Tweek off - but he'd spent TEN years taking care of the blond. And as much as he hated what was happening now, he still cared too much about Tweek to call him on any of his threats. Perhaps because he knew the blond well enough to know that he WOULD hurt himself... or perhaps even Kyle... if he was desperate enough to get what he wanted.

But the pain and anxiety Craig was feeling about Tweek was NOTHING compared to the remorse he was feeling about Kyle. He didn't want to hurt him. The redhead looked like he was at an absolute loss; like he couldn't take much more of this.

Craig didn't blame him. He didn't know how much more HE could take, either...

But he was a hostage.

And hostages always got the short end of the stick.

* * *

Despite everything in his gut, and every impulse screaming in his mind... Kyle did stay at the apartment. As much as it hurt, he put down his knapsack, and wandered back into the bedroom about twenty minutes after Craig left.

The redhead simply crawled into bed; clutching his pillow like it was a lifeline as he wept, and eventually, passed out. Kyle had never felt so emotionally drained. In fact, this whole ordeal was almost on par with how lost and hurt he felt when his father had died. The only difference was, Craig had been there to support him. Now, Craig was the REASON for this pain and confusion. It made his whole body and soul literally ache.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed.

When he opened his eyes, Kyle saw it was now night. Their room was dark, though there was a bit of light coming from the balcony windows; which permitted the nearby streetlamp light to leak in. Sitting up, Kyle ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his temple. He felt a dull throb in his head; no doubt an oncoming headache from the recent build up of emotional stress.

His eyes adjusted as he looked at the clock on the nightstand, and saw that it was 11:30pm now. Sliding out of bed, Kyle realized he was still fully dressed and had passed out in his clothes. He felt like shit; getting some sleep had done nothing for his heartache. Stepping out of the bedroom, he was about to go to the kitchen for a drink, when he heard the sound of running water. Stopping dead in his tracks, Kyle's eyes flickered to their bathroom door; it was open just a crack, and he could see a sliver of light coming from the doorway.

Craig must be home.

Moving toward it slowly, Kyle gently pushed it open. His weary green eyes settled on Craig; the shower was running, and the noirette was definitely IN the shower... but he wasn't standing. He was sitting in the tub - letting the shower water pour down on him from above. Craig was soaking, and looked completely dazed, lost in his thoughts. It was a tragic sight. And despite everything he'd been feeling; as much as he HATED what Craig was doing to him... his heart lurched toward his obviously troubled boyfriend.

He wanted nothing more than to go in, and snap Craig out of his thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to help: to be told the TRUTH.

But he ignored his initial instincts, and instead, went back into their room - leaving Craig in peace. Changing into another t-shirt and his pajama bottoms, Kyle slipped beneath the covers - feeling more comfortable than he'd been before when he'd passed out in his regular clothes. He lay there awake for another hour, before he heard the floor creak - and Craig enter the room finally...

* * *

His dark, longish hair was still damp, but not soaking wet. He was just in a t-shirt and his boxers; his jeans were clutched in his hand before he tossed them into the corner of the room. Craig shifted his eyes to the bed, and saw Kyle already in it - lying down and facing away from the door. He'd had to shower when he got home... he smelled like coffee.

And sex.

And vomit.

On his way home, the noirette had ended up puking in about five different bushes before finally stepping into their apartment lobby. He was disgusted with himself, and disgusted with the fact that he didn't know how to stop this whole mess. He didn't know how to fix it - he didn't know how to hurt Tweek or ignore his suicide threats... and he didn't know how to tell Kyle. All he wanted to do was protect him.

And if that meant sacrificing himself - then Craig would do it.

Knowing that the shower had done him good in rinsing off the scent of sex, coffee, vomit, and - most potently - shame, he slid into bed and shifted over next to Kyle. He wrapped his arms around the familiar body of the redhead and pulled him close; nestling his nose and face into his bodyfriend's red, loose curls. He inhaled the comforting scent of his boyfriend deeply... before slowly exhaling and closing his eyes; wrapping his arms slightly together around the redhead.

He felt Kyle shift a bit in his arms, and Craig relinquished his hold on him just enough so that the redhead could turn to face him. The noirette could see his boyfriend's beautiful green eyes shimmering with a light glaze; like he was on the verge of crying, but not close enough that tears were falling yet. Lifting a hand, Craig trailed his index finger down the soft slope of Kyle's cheek. He wanted nothing more than to stay up and stare at the redhead - talk with him, tell him everything, spill his heart out...

But that wasn't Craig Tucker.

When he had a problem - he faced it alone. He wasn't going to burden Kyle with this. He couldn't.

"This is just a bad dream." Kyle's whispered words fell heavy on Craig's ears.

For a moment, he wondered if Kyle already knew what was going on. That was impossible, of course, and Craig knew that if Kyle DID know... he probably would have been on his way to confront Tweek. Or lecturing Craig on how the blond boy wasn't HIS responsibility anymore - and if he was THAT fucked up, to let him go.

Kyle just wanted to be his outlet; he wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to reassure him that things would get better. Craig knew the redhead would support him no matter what, and he would BE there for him. Maybe Kyle could finally see his pain: his reluctance and struggle to do the right thing. Hell, he didn't even know what the 'right' thing was anymore.

Was it lying and keeping secrets from his boyfriend? Or having sex with his friend to stop him from killing himself?

Leaning forward, the two wrapped their arms around each other. Kyle rested his head on Craig's shoulder - just beneath his chin and slightly atop his chest, while the noirette held him. His fingers dipped into those familiar red locks as his cheek rested atop Kyle's head.

"I hope so." Craig muttered back.


	10. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Crazier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Craig/Kyle

**Summary:** The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) - and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind, and Tweek comes back into the picture?

**Notes I:** There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II:** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle... they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' - I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** Bloop. I still love this pair - and there isn't enough love for them in SP fanfiction haha

**Chapter Song:** Delicate - by - Damien Rice

* * *

When Kyle woke up, he was surprised that he and Craig were still spooned against one another in the center of their bed. For a brief moment, he forgot all about the drama that continued to pound their relationship into a dark hole... for a brief moment, things were back to normal; he was just waking up next to Craig like he had for the past few months.

But of course, it didn't take long for everything to flood back. It had been one obstacle after another for them, and Kyle didn't know if he was strong enough to keep going.

Shifting away from Craig's warm, broad torso - Kyle tried to slide off the bed, but felt the noirette's hands grab his arms and tug him back. "Kyle." Craig mumbled in his familiar, overly calm voice.

"I have to go to class." He answered quietly, trying to muster a smile - but it didn't come out as genuine.

Craig nodded, but kept his arms around Kyle as he shifted closer. "I was thinking that... maybe we could get away for a while. Go to Denver for a few days."

Kyle's eyes shifted, sparking a bit with intrigue.

"...Really?" The redhead asked, as a small smile grew on his lips. Pausing, his green eyes shifted down in thought. "Might be nice to have a break."

The noirette smiled, leaning forward and placing a few kisses on the cloth of Kyle's shoulder. "I think so too." He agreed. "We could leave on Friday... and come back on Sunday morning. You've only got one class Friday morning, right?" He clarified.

"Yeah." Kyle said, biting his lower lip as he leaned into the warmth radiating from Craig's body. "We could go to the Casino... get a hotel room?" He smiled at the thought of it.

Craig let out a heavy sigh. "Ugh... fuck Friday, let's just do it now."

"No." Kyle chuckled, reluctantly sliding away from the noirette. "Friday it is. We can arrange everything today and tomorrow. Two days isn't that long." He shrugged.

His boyfriend watched him begin to get ready for class. "It's a long time when your relationship is being crushed to death by the drama of this stupid town." Craig grumbled, sliding out of bed as well.

Kyle looked back to him sadly as he began to dress. He could tell he was stressed; they both were. The redhead didn't want to 'play' the victim, despite how hurt he was about this whole Tweek situation. He had to remember that it wasn't all about him... and as confused as he was; Craig was obviously under some serious stress.

Walking up behind Craig, Kyle wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the noirette back against his chest, as he rested his chin on his shoulder; his nose gently nestled into the back of Craig's black, soft hair behind his ear. "It's not being 'crushed to death'..." Kyle said reassuringly. "It's just being tested."

Craig sighed and turned - moving his arms up to drape around the redhead's neck.

"I never liked tests." He mumbled bitterly, leaning in to kiss Kyle's lips. "I'd rather cheat."

Kyle couldn't help but smirk. "Says the future teacher."

"Being in CHARGE of the tests is different." The noirette grinned a bit cockily. Leaning in again, the two exchanged another kiss. "I'll call the hotel this afternoon and get us a room."

The redhead nodded, once more reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend. "Sounds good." He smiled gently as they walked out toward the den and kitchen area of their apartment. Kyle shrugged on his jacket and messenger-bag, before he tossed on a scarf. "I'll be back in a few hours. My classes aren't very long."

"I'll be here." Craig said firmly; almost like he was trying to reassure Kyle that he WOULD be there when he got back... and nothing else was going to distract him from devoting a little time to the redhead.

Stepping close once more, the couple exchanged a brief, light kiss - before Kyle finally disappeared out the door.

* * *

It seemed like no time at all before the couple was loading up Craig's car on Friday morning. Both had gone to their early classes at 9am, and were back by 11 and ready to go.

They had made an agreement to leave their cell phones at the apartment for the weekend. They would just use payphones if they had to; both wanted to ensure that their weekend wouldn't be ruined or interrupted by any drama. They told their parents and friends where they were going, and that they were going to be incommunicado until Sunday.

Stan wasn't too happy - and kept trying to convince Kyle to take his cell phone JUST in case. But Kyle knew he'd be fine with Craig. Besides, it was only for two day, and Denver wasn't that far away.

"Money?" Kyle asked as they slipped into the car.

Craig nodded. "Check."

"Allotted 'gambling' money?" He asked.

The noriette smirked, waving a roll of bills up. "Check." They decided to separate their travel money from their 'game' money, so that they wouldn't overdraw or waste too much cash.

"Reservation receipt? Suitcase?" Kyle continued as Craig started up the car.

He shook his head, "Relax, red." He soothed. "I've got everything we need right in my pocket." He smirked.

"I doubt that." Kyle shook his head. Looking toward Craig, he saw his boyfriend read into his coat pocket and pull out a few packets of condoms. "Charming."

Craig grinned proudly as he began to back out of their parking spot. "They're neon colored... to go with the whole 'casino' theme."

"Again... charming." The redhead laughed as they pulled away from their apartment building.

As the couple began to drive down the road toward the highway, both couldn't keep the smiles from their faces. It had been such a rough week; and both Kyle AND Craig had their doubts that they'd be able to pull through. Frankly, Craig expected that if they didn't get away now... things would just continue to fall apart, and they wouldn't make it. But he'd invested too much into this to just give up now. Besides, he didn't WANT to be away from the redhead anymore. They'd done that once, and both of them had been miserable. As out of character as it was for Craig... he was committed now to making this work. He didn't give a fuck if Tweek, or Stan, or anyone else didn't approve of him.

The noirette was drawn from his thoughts when he felt Kyle lean over in his seat, and place a brief kiss on the cloth of his shoulder. Craig smirked and glanced over to the tousled, redhead by his side. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to have to pull over at a gas station and fuck you in the back seat."

"Well we wouldn't want that." Kyle mused, looking back out the window. "Just glad we're getting out for a while."

Craig nodded; a small smile still on his lips as he looked back out in front of him. "Yeah... me too."

* * *

When they pulled into the Casino and Hotel roundabout, a valet came around as the boys got out. Craig handed over his keys as they got their suitcase and headed into the large, massive 'expensive looking' doors. The two made their way through the lobby and over to the check in desk. Kyle hung back a bit while Craig took care of everything (since it was his credit card they were using) and looked around. It was pretty swanky. Kyle wasn't much of a gambler, but with all the noises and lights around, he had to admit, it was alluring.

"Let's go, Broflovski." Craig's voice broke through his thoughts and he followed him toward the elevators.

As they stepped in, Craig leaned over and started to nestle the side of Kyle's head, his teeth lightly grazing the shell of his ear. "I'm going to pound you so hard into that hotel bed."

"You do realize there's probably semen stains, and piss, and blood everywhere. Sometimes places like these don't even WASH their shit. I saw it on dateline." Kyle answered knowingly.

Craig sighed, "That's hot, Kyle. Glad you're into this." He mumbled sarcastically as the doors opened.

"Well, I didn't mean it like THAT." The redhead said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just... saying, is all." He shrugged.

Following the noirette out, he noticed how lavish the hallways were. Damn, this place was really high end. He stopped right behind Craig as he opened their door and walked in. Kyle hoisted his bag a little higher and followed. But his green eyes widened in shock when he saw the SIZE of the room. It was huge; it was bigger than huge. In fact, it could rival the whole floor of his mother's house. There were large windows displaying a breathtaking view of the Colorado rockies and the sparkling city laid before them. There were comfortable couches, chairs, a stocked bar and table.

"Holy shit, dude." Kyle exclaimed, dropping his bag. Moving quickly around the space, he moved down the hall to see a separate HUGE bedroom with an equally amazing view - and finally, a bathroom that was bigger than their room in their apartment. Wandering back into the main den, he saw Craig standing there with a smirk on his lips. "What the fuck, man? Why did you spend so much on such a huge goddamn room! We're only going to be here for two nights." He stammered, still amazed by the room.

Craig shrugged casually; looking around like he wasn't 'that' impressed by the scope of the room, despite the excitement he might be bubbling inside him. "We might as well go all out right? It's our first weekend away... as lame as that sounds."

"You're such a romantic... you can't deny it." Kyle chuckled, walking over to his boyfriend and throwing his arms around his shoulders. Leaning close, the two sunk into a deep kiss; the redhead couldn't help but moan as he felt Craig's hands running along his back, his hips, and finally, venturing one to the front of his jeans as he began to rub him between his legs.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're down here?" Craig muttered huskily into Kyle's ear as they exited the elevators. Their clothing was a bit disheveled, and their cheeks were still lightly flushed from their previous 'physical' activity.

Kyle smirked as they began to head through the sparkling, bustling lobby of the hotel and casino. "We're coming up for air." The redhead reminded him. "We might as well get our bearings tonight, so tomorrow, we can make the most of the day." He grinned. "Besides," Kyle wrapped his arm loosely around the back of Craig's waist. "We can't just spend the WHOLE weekend in our room."

"Come on, Broflovski. You think I brought you here to have a thoughtful conversation, a deep connection or a meaningful weekend? This is an out of town booty call... why the fuck do you think I spent so much on that room?" He teased.

The redhead laughed, "You're such an asshole."

"Alright." Craig sighed as they exited the hotel. "If you really WANT to talk... I guess we CAN... though that's not what I'm paying you for." He muttered; rolling his eyes a bit.

Kyle shook his head, "You're not paying me at ALL, dickshit." He smirked.

"Exactly." Craig laughed. "You're the cheapest whore I know."

Green eyes narrowed at him, before Craig found himself shoved away. "Happy now? The weekend just started and already you're pissing me off." Kyle grumbled, putting on a pout. But his defiant attitude fizzled when he heard Craig chuckle and wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him close again.

"Come on..." Craig coaxed as they began to walk down the bustling downtown street, "Corduroy needs his missing button to have a good weekend away."

Kyle looked up to the noirette to see a warm smile painted across his lips. "Pulling out cute, nostalgic to soften me up? Pathetic, Tucker." The redhead said, rolling his eyes... but it was hard to keep the smile from his lips. Leaning against the broad form of his boyfriend, he blushed when he felt Craig nestle his nose and lips behind the crook of his ear into his soft red hair. "I love you." Kyle mumbled affectionately.

"I know." Craig's cocky response came.

His boyfriend shot him another playful glare. "Stop quoting Has Solo."

"What? It's not cool?" The noirette asked.

Kyle chuckled, "It is if you're Kevin Stoley."

"Fuck." Craig groaned. "Good call. What does Clyde SEE in that guy?"

"Dunno... what do I see in you?" Kyle challenged cheekily.

Craig took out a cigarette with his free hand, keeping his other arm securely draped over Kyle's shoulders. "That's a stupid question." He began, lighting up his cigarette. "Aside from the fact that I'm devastatingly handsome? I'm smart, I've got a badass reputation, I don't take shit from anybody-"

"Except Tweek."

Kyle was kind of surprised he'd blurted it out - and Craig seemed just as taken aback, because he stopped talking.

"Sorry." Kyle continued with a sigh. "But... it's the elephant in the room. And it'll be that way for the ENTIRE weekend until we talk about it." The couple had stopped amidst the bustling street and was simply looking at one another now; Kyle could tell Craig felt a bit uncomfortable. Sighing, he took the noirette's hand and let him into a small bar.

It wasn't like the dive bars they tended to frequent in South Park; this one was actually a little more high end and kind of 'sleek' in it's design. Thankfully there weren't too many people in there at that point, so they were able to get a corner table off by themselves.

"Look..." Kyle began - unfortunately a waitress interrupted them.

She gave them a bright, flirtatious smile. "Welcome to the Sapphire Room. Can I get you gentlemen some drinks?" She purred.

"Four tequila slammers and two beers." Kyle ordered.

The waitress quirked a brow, but nodded and went off to get their order. Craig looked at him oddly, "I thought you wanted to talk. Now you're ordering us shots and drinks?" He asked.

"We're going to play a game while we hash this out." Kyle explained seriously. "I want to get this over with NOW, so we can have the rest of the weekend to ourselves. I want things to be straight between us." Thankfully, the service was amazingly quick, and soon enough, the waitress had set two tequila slammers and a beer in front of Kyle, and two tequila slammers and a beer in front of Craig. Holding up a shot, he continued, "We each get two shots; after you down one, you get to tell the other something that's been bothering you, or still DOES bother you; something that is causing a rift in the relationship." He said.

Covering the top of his tequila slammer, Kyle slammed it onto the table, so the mixture fizzed together - before he quickly brought it to his lips and downed the shot in one smooth gulp. Craig watched curiously, as the redhead winced as the alcohol went down his throat, before he focused on Craig again. Letting out a few deep breaths, Kyle's green eyes met Craig's intense, gray-blue ones.

"I hate that you keep things from me... especially when it comes to Tweek." Kyle began, hardly bothering to take a breath between his words. "I hate that for some reason - you're STILL required to be at his beck and call, even though he went away to be treated, WHICH, by the way, seems to have failed miserably, because from an outsiders perspective, he seems worse now than he was when he had his **first** breakdown." Kyle admitted quickly.

Craig stared at Kyle dully for a few minutes, before he picked up his shot glass and did the same; slammed it down to make the shot fizz and mix together, before he downed it quickly. He took a deep breath after he'd swallowed and stared at Kyle. "I hate that you **still** trust Stan more than me, despite the fact the guy is a selfish asshole who thinks he's ENTITLED to you, just because you've been friends for so long - and what's worse is that you subconsciously tease him by running over to his house each time we have a fight or you get upset... which makes him think we aren't as strong as we should be, and THAT just makes both him AND me think that HE still has a chance." He said; like Kyle, barely bothering to breath for the length of his first rant.

Kyle opened his mouth; his defiant and confrontational personality ready to argue against Craig's rant... but he closed it. Craig hadn't argued with him about HIS rant, so as much as his boyfriend's perception bothered him, Kyle knew he had no right to argue with how Craig was feeling. Picking up his second shot, the redhead continued their 'game' and downed it, before setting the empty glass back, upside down, on the table beside his first one.

"I'm worried that you're going to let Tweek push himself back into the center of your life... and that I'll always be second." He sighed. "I'm worried that you'll get tired and annoyed by my neurotic side... and take the easy way out, by going back to someone who needs and depends on you so desperately that the relationship requires next to NO effort on your part." Kyle continued. "I'm worried that your relationship with Tweek will keep you in South Park; and I say YOU, because it won't be US."

The noirette stared at Kyle sadly, and another heavy silence fell between them. Picking up his last shot, Craig repeated the motions, and downed it back quickly, before setting it down. "I'm worried that Stan... and everyone else... will continue to CONVINCE you that you can't trust me, and that I'll somehow end up hurting you on purpose." He began calmly. "I'm worried that a relationship with ANYONE other than Stan STILL scares you... and that you'll never stop comparing the two of us - so by default - I'll only ever disappoint you, because you hold Stan on such a high pedestal." Craig muttered.

Before Kyle could respond, Craig lifted his hand to signal the waitress. As she brightly came over, the noriette nodded to her, "Two more tequila shooters each." He told her. As she nodded and left, Craig looked back across to Kyle. "I want to keep going." He said to the redhead. "But for these next two shots... we're going to each tell each other two secrets... something the other doesn't know."

When the waitress came back with four more shots - both Kyle and Craig placed two in front of them. He watched nervously as Craig downed another shot, apparently eager to tell his first secret.

"When we were fighting last year... I stalked you on your birthday." He admitted seriously; his eyes blinked a little slower as the alcohol began to make him feel a bit more relaxed. "I found out from Clyde where you were going... I stood outside for two hours - and I watched you to make sure nothing happened. I watched you stumble out with Stan and go to my apartment; when I found you in the hall, I had tried to get back to my place by taking the stairs before you did." His blue-gray eyes flickered down as he smirked, and shook his head. "I missed you, but I was too stubborn to do anything about it - because I was convinced you were going to start dating Stan. I was so jealous just thinking about it, that I decided to hang around the bar on your birthday to make sure he didn't try anything."

Kyle stared at Craig, completely shocked. He only remembered bits and pieces of his birthday... but he remembered very CLEARLY ending up in Craig's hallway - and the noirette telling him to go home.

Taking up his own shot, Kyle downed another. "Stan's kissed me twice since we've been together." He began sadly. "Once before you caught us on the couch... and again about a week ago; when I went to stay at his place when I found Tweek at our apartment AGAIN." He mumbled unhappily. "He told me to sleep in the same bed with him, and I didn't argue; I woke up in his arms and he kissed me the next morning."

Flicking his eyes to the table, Kyle saw Craig's hands clenched into tight fists, though his face remained calm. He knew the noirette well enough to know when he was angry... and this was one of those times. But to Craig's credit, he was doing a good job at keeping it inside.

Picking up his last shot, Craig chugged it quickly - speaking almost immediately after he swallowed.

"Tweek made me sleep with him." He blurted out, focusing his eyes down on the dark wood of the table and not at Kyle. The redhead stared at Craig in shock; he'd always suspected that they had slept together... notably, when Craig came home the other night, and sat in the shower alone late at night. But Kyle chose to ignore that instinct, and chalk it up to stress or tension. Turns out that painful feeling was a thousand times worse after hearing it from Craig's own lips. "That day I was gone... for thirteen hours..." Craig began, "He kept threatening to hurt himself; so I thought I was doing the right thing by trying to reassure him... but... the night ended with him threatening to kill himself because he missed me so much. When I came home the other night, and we'd started to talk... he called, threatening suicide." Craig moved his eyes back up to Kyle's. "I had to sleep with him. I immediately regretted it... but... I didn't think there was anything I could do."

While Kyle wanted to be angry and furious with Craig... it was hard to STAY mad at him. He was upset, yes, but this was all Tweek's fault, when he looked at it objectively. If Tweek was threatening to kill himself, Craig had done what anyone would of... and done his best to prevent a suicide.

Taking his final shot, the redhead put the glass down and blinked slowly; the alcohol was beginning to affect him a bit more after four shots.

"I **am** afraid of loving you." Kyle said, giving in to his last big secret. At least, what he considered a big secret. "I'm terrified after being rejected by Stan... who THEN, turned around and told me he loved me back after I'd moved on." He scoffed bitterly. "I'm terrified that I'll only fall deeper and deeper into this relationship... and then you'll discover something about me you don't like; or maybe you'll get tired of this, or me, or realize you're still in love with Tweek..." He listed, focusing his eye embarrassingly down on the table. "I'm not used to opening up to anyone, and I can thank my mother for that; I was scared shitless to tell her anything... and apparently that's transferred over to other people."

There was another brief silence that fell between the two.

Craig sighed and took a sip of his neglected beer. "Shit." He mumbled. "That's a lot of information to get in the span of five minutes." The redhead nodded; a small, awkward smile playing at the corner of his lips, though it didn't develop very much. But his green eyes lifted hopefully as he felt Craig's hand gently clasp around his wrist, which lay on the table. "I still..." He started, but stopped himself. Taking a deep breath, he focused his eyes on Kyle's. "I love you, though. I do." He reassured him calmly. "But if you don't think this is going to work... you have to tell me now." Craig sighed, his expression turning a bit more serious. "I can work and deal with all the drama... but I don't want to sink myself any further into this relationship if you don't think you can deal with me... with all this."

"Do you know how uncharacteristic that sounds, coming from you?" Kyle asked with a small, surprise smile.

He smirked back. "I know." He grumbled. "That should tell you something. I'm not going to fuck around. I'm leaving South Park; if you're coming, great... but if you're not, then I need to know." Craig continued. "Now or never, Broflovski."

Raising his hand, Kyle slid it into Craig's jet-black hair and around his neck. Tugging the noirette forward, their lips met in a brief kiss. "I'm willing to go as far as you are..." He answered truthfully. "But... you HAVE to tell me things. I know you think you're protecting me, but... these secrets are only making things worse." He sighed.

"Ok." Craig nodded. "I'll be straight with you... if you're straight with me."

Kyle nodded. "Deal."

"Good." He smirked. "Now drink up your beer, and let's get back to the hotel. I'm going to fuck you into the mattress so hard, you'll fall through." He bragged with a lustful grin. "I'll make you forget Stan Marsh's name by the time I'm done."

The redhead shook his head, "Jesus, Craig." He mumbled - taking a long swig from his neglected beer as he tried to push the blush painting his cheeks away.

* * *

When Kyle woke up, his head and body was throbbing.

He blearily looked around their lavish hotel room. It was still relatively in good shape... but the area in and around the bed was a mess. There were more empty liquor bottles around the end tables, while condom wrappers, a pair of handcuffs, lube, lipstick and various items of clothing littered the area.

_"Fuck." Kyle groaned, flopping his head back down onto the pillow._

_I"Ugh! Mph! F-Fuck... A-Ah-huh...hah! GOD! C-CRAIG!" Kyle screamed, his head tossing back and forth on the pillow as Craig pounded into him with an animalistic hunger._

_He could hear the noirette above him panting and growling huskily into his ear with a hungry determination Kyle'd never heard before. "F-Fuck..." Craig moaned, only intensifying his thrusts..._

The redhead winced as he slid out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Glancing back toward the bed as he left it's warm comfort - he couldn't help but smirk a bit at the sight of Craig, strewn naked across the bed, face down and snoring lightly.

Stumbling a bit into the bathroom and holding back a slight wave of nausea, Kyle stood in front of the toilet and began to take a piss. Looking up at the mirror that lined the bathroom wall in front of him - his brow furrowed when he noticed red lipstick smeared on, and around, his lips. He let out an annoyed sigh...

_"Damn... you're so fucking hot right now." Craig groaned deeply, rolling the lipstick onto Kyle's lips as the redhead straddled his hips; grinding down against Craig, creating a delicious friction that turned him on even more._

_Kyle moaned lightly, "Stop trying to make me look like a whore." He purred, running his hands along the noirette's toned chest._

_"But it FITS you so fucking well." Craig growled; his breathing picked up as Kyle began to lick his tongue down the length of his boyfriend's chest, tracing his muscles and abs, before trailing over his boxers. Craig hissed in a sharp breath as his hips bucked forward. Kyle's mouth nibbled, nestled and licked at the hard bulge in Craig's boxers through the material still covering it. "S-Shit... mph-ugh..." The dark-haired young man exhaled huskily._

Kyle rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked out of the bathroom. He'd managed to wipe most of the lipstick off his face as he dragged himself back over to the bed. Moving around it, he lazily searched for Craig's jeans. Once he found them, he dug out a cigarette from the pocket and headed out to the small terrace that lingered outside their window. Lighting it, he stood half inside due to the cold and began to smoke.

God, he was sore all over. His green eyes flickered back toward Craig, who still seemed completely out of it, and he smirked...

_The large headboard of the bed repetitively smacked against the decorative wall as Kyle thrusted into Craig. The noirette's arms were hoisted back, draped over the corner of the bedpost by the handcuffs imprisoning him. While Craig had refused at first - after a few more drinks, he was more inclined to do whatever Kyle said. Besides, as much as he pretended he didn't like it, Kyle could tell Craig was beginning to ENJOY the handcuffs. It was their second time with them, after all._

_"U-UGH... F-Fuck!" Craig yelled as his boyfriend began to hit that sweet spot deep within..._

"You looked as fucked as I feel."

Kyle was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Craig's muffled voice. Giving his boyfriend a bleary smile, the redhead flicked the butt of his cigarette over the small terrace. Wandering back to the bed, Kyle crawled onto it and nestled back up against Craig. "I'm just starting to remember bits and pieces..." He sighed, closing his eyes again.

"My head hurts." The noirette groaned.

Sitting up a bit, Kyle looked at Craig, and his eyes widened. "Jesus... you've got a cut above your eyebrow." He observed, reaching over to gently touch the wound; which had begun to bruise and still had some dried blood on it.

Craig furrowed his brow...

_"I'm s-so fuckin'... DRUNK already!" Kyle chuckled, wobbling as he tried to kneel on the bed. "Just... LEAVE IT."_

_But Craig was already trying to stumble over to the bar, WHILE attempting to undress. He'd managed to get his shirt off, and was trying to open the bar fridge with one hand, while the other fiddled with his jeans. "N-No... no, no, no I got it, baby." He slurred, trying to pull it open. Giving it a hard yank, his hand slipped from the fridge handle, and he fell backward; turning awkwardly, and smacking his head off the corner of the bar table. "Fuck!" He yelled._

_Having watched the whole, hilarious, drunken incident (and being rather drunk himself) - Kyle began to laugh silently, and uncontrollably as he lay on the bed. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, man..." Craig complained, staggering to his feet as he touched his forehead. "I'm bleeding..." He groaned, looking over to Kyle, who was still in fits of laughter. It made Craig laugh, before the pain throbbed against his forehead. "It's n-not funny... stupid ginger Jew..." He grumbled._

_"Just fuck me already!" Kyle groaned, starting to feel sleepy with the effects of alcohol. But a hard slap from Craig's hand onto his ass shocked Kyle, and woke him up instantly..._

"We should probably clean that up before we hit the lobby for breakfast, huh?" Kyle advised, tugging a reluctant Craig out of bed. Slipping on some boxers and his jeans, Kyle watched as Craig just slid on his boxers before following him to the bathroom. Great. This was going to be another morning where he'd physically have to FORCE Craig to get dressed in enough articles of clothing to pass for 'decent' so they could go somewhere. He was definitely not a morning person.

Sitting Craig on the edge of the tub, Kyle began to tend to his cut as best he could with what little provisions were given in the small, first-aid hotel kit in the bathroom; it consisted of a few Band-Aids and some rubbing alcohol. As he gently cleaned the wound, his green eyes shifted down to see Craig staring up at him with an amused, and still sleepy, smirk.

"What?" Kyle asked skeptically.

Craig shrugged. "This is becoming a 'thing' with us, you know. Me, sitting on a bathtub, and you, patching me up." He grinned; Kyle did the same thing after he'd gotten into his fight with Stan almost a year and a half ago.

"I'd like to AVOID this becoming a 'thing'..." Kyle mused, rolling his eyes slightly. "This isn't exactly romantic."

The noirette wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, tugging the standing redhead closer between his legs where he sat on the edge of the lavish tub. "Really? I kinda like it." He purred.

"I think we need to get some breakfast and do a bit of gambling before we even CONSIDER going for round two." Kyle groaned, looking down at his cheeky boyfriend. "I'm super cereal."

Craig chuckled, "Pretending to be Al Gore isn't sexy." He told him. "But that little lipstick-whore thing you did last night totally was." Craig groaned, beginning to lick and kiss a trail up Kyle's chest.

"Fuck you." Kyle laughed, shoving himself out of Craig's arms and leaving the bathroom.

The noirette followed, still smirking to himself as he watched Kyle begin to dress. Glancing down at himself, he frowned. "Damn. There are lipstick stains on my boxers." He noticed.

"Clean them later." Kyle groaned, scruffing his unruly red hair. "I'm hungry now that I'm awake."

Craig tossed on a simple, black button up shirt. "I'm surprised we're not throwing our guts up."

"Tell me about it." His partner mused, checking himself over in the mirror. "I haven't drank that much in a while."

He felt arms wrap around his waist and tug him back against a broad, warm chest. "Last time I saw you THAT drunk, you gave me a lap dance in our bedroom."

"Last time 'this' and last time 'that'..." Kyle mimicked with a laugh. "You're nostalgic today. Stop living in the past, Tucker." He teased.

As Kyle tried to move away, he felt himself tugged back into Craig's arms. "Hey." He said, bringing the redhead's attention back to him. Craning his neck down a bit, Craig kissed Kyle on the lips slowly. While the redhead had been playfully groggy before, the kiss he was getting was waking him up. A soft moan escaped his lips as he sunk into the kiss, before finally, the two separated. "I'm glad we worked all this shit out." Craig breathed out, resting his forehead against Kyle's.

"Me too." He responded with a warm smile.

Reluctantly parting from the warmth one another provided, the two grabbed their stuff and headed out the door to grab some breakfast and take in some gambling.

* * *

Since it was only late morning - the casino wasn't really full or bustling with activity yet. The couple had caught a breakfast at the hotel buffet (which, wasn't as disgusting as they initially thought it might be), and headed into the casino to play some games. They ventured around some of the slots, blackjack tables, dice games and poker. Surprisingly, from the allotted two hundred dollars they'd given themselves to gamble with - they were UP two hundred each, and now had four hundred to blow on the rest of the weekend.

Heading back into their hotel room, they decided to grab their coats and head out to explore Denver a little bit: no sense in spending the weekend in another city, and staying inside the hotel and casino, right?

At Kyle's suggestion, the two ventured into the Denver Museum of Nature and Science. Craig made endless jokes about the inner NERD of Kyle Broflovski in picking such an activity... but as they began to explore it, Craig found it was more fun than he initially thought it would be; he liked hearing his boyfriend enthusiastically talk about dinosaurs, evolution and history. And frankly, Craig figured that if he became a teacher - he would be the one bringing his students here on field trips.

When they discovered that there was a Planetarium show called 'Journey To The Stars' - the two slipped outside, and smoked a quick joint that Craig had brought. Heading back in, they got tickets and sat in the large gaping theatre; giggling and tripping out as they began to watch the fantastic 'star themed' show happening above them. By the time the show was over, they had both come down from their high, and finished off the afternoon by simply wandering down the downtown streets of Denver.

They grabbed some quick Chinese take out, and headed back to the hotel and into their room. Figuring they got wrecked enough the PREVIOUS night (after their venting and secret telling over shots) - the two decided to just have a chill night before they left the next morning to head back to South Park.

"Fuck..." Kyle mumbled, eating some noodles. "I can believe we have to go back to South Park tomorrow." He sighed.

Craig nodded; sitting cross-legged across from Kyle on the floor with their Chinese takeout between them. The large hotel television was on, but neither of them was paying close attention. "Yeah." He agreed. "It's been fun being away. Just the two of us." He smirked.

"Huh... imagine what it'll be like when we graduate and move out of South Park." Kyle smiled.

Looking up, his green eyes sparkled with a bit of excitement as he saw Craig already staring at him with a content grin. "I can't wait."

* * *

Kyle yawned as he opened his eyes and looked around him. They were almost home; he recognized the familiar, open mountains and nothingness that alerted them to South Park's proximity - their little town in the Colorado rockies. They had left the hotel and Casino early Sunday morning in order to get back into their hometown in good time.

"Finally." Craig grumbled. "You sleep for most of the ride home, leaving me alone with my perverted thoughts." He smirked as he continued to drive. "You realize how much trouble you're in when we get back to the apartment. I just thought of ten different ways to get you off in the most agonizing way possible."

The redhead furrowed his brow, "Shit."

"Shit indeed." Craig purred. "I'm going to destroy you, and THAT will teach you not to leave me to my thoughts."

Kyle could help but smile and blush as the sign 'Welcome To South Park' passed by their windows. Part of him DID and WOULD miss South Park when they left... but Kyle knew that he'd come to be relieved when he and Craig could finally put this town behind them.

As they pulled into their apartment building and smoothly drove into the underground parking - the two young men grabbed their stuff and headed to the elevators. "Maybe I'll destroy your ass later. I'm going right to bed." Craig grumbled. "This weekend just took it out of me. I can't believe we have fucking class tomorrow." He complained.

Kyle didn't answer, but instead, yawned and nodded sleepily as they stepped into the elevator and headed up. With their bags and suitcase set down for the upward ride, Kyle leaned against Craig; his back flush against the noirette's chest lazily. He smiled when he felt Craig's lips lightly trailing along the side of his temple, hair and around his ear.

When they reached their floor, they begrudgingly picked up their stuff and headed down the familiar hall toward their apartment. Kyle took out his key and opened the door. "Dibs on shower." He smirked.

"Aw, what?" Craig complained. "That's not fair. I drive for hours and YOU get first dibs on shower?"

Kyle laughed as they headed inside and Craig closed the door behind him. But Kyle froze as soon as his eyes focused on the familiar space; things were turned over, broken, and in complete disarray. He was too shocked to say anything, and simply stood there, gaping with his mouth open as he looked at the damage. And then his eyes caught some movement out of the corner of his eye...

Turning to look down their hall - he saw Tweek standing in the middle of it.

He was twitching erratically and glaring daggers at Kyle; he had on jeans, but the redhead couldn't help but notice that the shirt he was wearing was too big for him; he recognized it as Craig's.

But that didn't really concern Kyle.

...What concerned Kyle was the rather large kitchen knife Tweek was holding.

Kyle closed his mouth and swallowed, standing perfectly still and silent as they stared at one another. The blond looked like a complete mess; he was twitching constantly, while occasionally he'd tap the knife against the wall with light 'clinks' - and he kept shifting uneasily on his feet as he murmured to himself.

The smile on Craig's face immediately dropped when he noticed the damage to their apartment over Kyle's frozen shoulder. "What the fuck man! We were robbed? That's bullshit..." He growled angrily. Taking a few quick steps toward Kyle (who he thought was shocked about the damage) - Craig finally caught sight of what his redheaded boyfriend was staring at... and his face fell.

The noirette quickly assessed the situation; figuring Tweek must have broken in to look for him - trashed the place - and waited impatiently for them to return. While he was scared for Kyle's safety, not to mention his own, Craig didn't show it on his face.

The blond had stopped moving when he saw Craig, and was now staring at the tall noirette with large curious eyes. Licking his extremely dry, tense lips - Craig took a tentative step forward, successfully placing Kyle behind him.

"Tweek..." Craig began gently. His eyes quickly flickered over the blond, noticing that he was wearing one of his shirts. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit sterner.

His old companion flinched and began to twitch again, shuffling on his feet as he tapped the knife he held anxiously against the smooth, apartment wall. "I-I just... nngh... wanted to s-see you." He answered; his voice was still oddly sweet and vulnerable, despite the 'unhinged' vibe he was displaying. It only made Craig more nervous.

"You shouldn't BE here, Tweek." Craig scolded as calmly as he could; he was trying to talk to the blond like he normally would. "You can't just break into our apartment."

Tweek narrowed his eyes and trembled, "O-OUR apartment." He repeated in an angry tone, his eyes shifting past Craig to look at Kyle - who still stood, in complete shock, behind him.

The blond suddenly took a few quick, erratic steps toward them - causing Craig and Kyle to stumble back quickly; Craig's arm immediately came up in a protective move to force Kyle to back up and stay behind him. Tweek stopped and stared at them curiously; knife still dangling at his side in hand as he shook and twitched. He hated when people looked at him like he was a freak. Kyle was doing it, but what struck Tweek more was that CRAIG was doing it. Craig had never looked at him like a 'freak' before this moment.

"T-This should have -nngh- been OUR apartment, C-Craig." He whimpered angrily; his eyes filling with hurt, furious tears.

Craig swallowed; feeling more and more anxious about the fact Tweek was still holding a huge knife. He knew the blond's habits, his limits, and his hidden temper. Everyone had always dubbed Tweek as a pushover, but only Craig really knew what he was capable of, because he'd spent so much time with him. And this whole situation wasn't good. "Well, it's not." He answered firmly, wondering if his normal 'stern' nature with the blond might coax him to calm down. "Now drop that fucking knife." He warned.

"IDIDN'TCOMEHEREFORYOU!" Tweek yelled in a sudden rage; shaking as he held the knife out in front of him, pointing it toward Kyle. His eyes held a 'wildness' to them that Craig hadn't seen in a LONG time, and it scared him more than anything else.

The noirette's eyes and body hardened. "You're not going anywhere NEAR him." Craig threatened darkly.

"Tweek," Kyle said, finally speaking up from behind Craig. He took a step forward, much to his boyfriend's dismay. Craig's hand shot out to grab the redhead's arm, to stop him from going further. But Kyle tugged his arm out of his grasp - his green eyes calmly and securely focused on Tweek. "Is this really worth it? We've never had a problem before... we were even kind of friends... right?" Kyle asked.

The blond looked confusingly back and forth between Craig and the redhead approaching him. "Nngh! Y-You STOLE him from me!" Tweek choked out angrily as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "You STOLE HIM!" He held the knife directly in front of Kyle. Craig visibly tensed more; using every ounce of self-restraint he had to keep himself from pulling Kyle away from Tweek.

He didn't know what the hell Kyle was doing - but he didn't like it...

"I didn't mean to." Kyle sighed quietly. "I'm sorry... it was never about taking anything away from you, Tweek." He admitted. "If you want me to leave, I will. But... as Craig's best friend... don't you think you owe him the chance to decide for himself what HE wants?" Kyle asked curiously. "If Craig doesn't want to be with you - then there's nothing you can do. Hurting me, or sending me away, isn't going to help anything. In fact, it might even make Craig hate you."

Craig spoke up then, "I _would_ hate you, Tweek." He growled protectively as he looked between the two. "If you do this, we won't be friends anymore. That's it." He warned.

Tweek's eyes continued to spill tears as he looked longingly from Craig, and then back to Kyle - then back to Craig.

"I-I... nngh..." The blond stammered; his trembling hand still pointing the blade at Kyle. His hazel orbs shifted back to Craig, who was giving him a death glare. Tweek remembered when he used to look at OTHER people like that when HE was concerned; when Craig used to stand up and protect HIM when they were best friends. When they were together.

Then it happened.

It happened in an instant...

Tweek's disposition changed from confused and hurt... to angry and spastic...

The pain of being stabbed is excruciating, and as he sank to the floor, Kyle realized he was now a part of that small minority.

Whether he would survive or not would be another story.

His vision blurred as he heard frantic voices around him; scuffling, fighting, crying, yelling... but he couldn't focus on any of it. The pain blinded Kyle, now throbbing in his upper shoulder, just above his heart; he could feel warm, quick blood drizzling down his hand as he tried to put pressure on the wound - but with the blood leaving his system, it was hard to maintain that pressure.

He felt so weak... so dizzy.

Suddenly, Craig appeared in front of Kyle's drooping eyes as he lay on the floor. He noticed his normally calm boyfriend was crying; talking what sounded like gibberish to Kyle; frantic, quick and alarmed words. Craig had some blood spatter on his face, but Kyle didn't know whether it was his or not. His head was swimming with the pain that was shooting up from his shoulder - and the only words he could initially make out were: Knocked out, Ambulance, and Knife.

The redhead's mind flicked on actively for a brief moment, to hear Craig choke out the phrase: "...M-Maybe I can pull it out..." He stammered as tears streamed down his cheeks; his hands and shirt covered with more blood now.

Kyle blacked out.


	11. Epiphany

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Craig/Kyle

**Summary:** The boys are in their second year of university (20somethings) - and Kyle's unresolved and unreturned feelings for Stan begin to dissipate when another dark-haired male steps into the picture. Craig quickly shows Kyle that Stan isn't the only guy in South Park for him. But what happens when Stan changes his mind, and Tweek comes back into the picture?

**Notes I:** There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II:** For some reason, I'm really feeling the pair of Craig/Kyle... they are a feisty match for one another lol This is an extension of a one-shot I did in 'Subside' - I just felt like extending the story.

**Notes III:** FINAL CHAPTER! ... I hope you've enjoyed it.

**Chapter Song:** Delicate - by - Damien Rice

* * *

When Kyle opened his eyes, he was staring up at blurry, florescent lights. They were bright and humming as they called him from the depths of unconsciousness. He groaned a little, and closed his eyes again; his whole body was aching - and for the first few minutes, the redhead had to really focus to try and move his limbs.

"Kyle?"

Hearing a voice, he blinked slowly again - and tried to focus his eyes on the dark haired figure leaning over him. His heart fluttered, figuring it was Craig. But as his green orbs adjusted, he saw it wasn't Craig, but in fact, Stan.

"S-Stan?" He whispered hoarsely.

He saw his best friend release a long sigh of relief; his eyes looked tired, but concerned and gentle as he stared down at him. "How you feeling?" Stan asked, lifting a hand and gently stroke the side of Kyle's face and hair.

"I'm... ok... I guess," He managed to get out, furrowing his brow. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

Stan's eyes flickered with a little anger, before he took another breath in attempts to calm his temper. "You were rushed to the hospital. There was a moment where they were worried you'd lost too much blood..." He said, taking in another shaky breath; Kyle could see his friend's eyes watering a bit as he relived it. "But you held on." He concluded, adding a hopeful smile. "It's good to have you back with us." He added, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on Kyle's lips.

While the redhead might have initially refused a kiss from his best friend, he was far too weak to avoid it at this point.

"I don't want to lose you." Stan whispered. He kept his face close to Kyle's; his one hand still softly stroking his cheek, while the other rested on the other side of his arm.

But before Kyle could say anything, another familiar voice interrupted. "Kyle."

The two best friends turned to see Craig coming into the room. He looked exhausted - drained mentally, physically and emotionally. He was holding a cup of coffee in a plain, Styrofoam cup. But he gave the redhead a weak, relieved smile.

The smile on Stan's face, however, dropped when the rival noirette entered the hospital room.

"Back from your smoke break?" He bit out somewhat sarcastically.

Craig gave him a deadly glare. "Fuck you, Marsh." He growled back. "I haven't LEFT this hospital for four days. You just showed up yesterday."

"I couldn't help it, dipshit." Stan yelled, moving away from the bed and toward Craig. "But none of this would have even HAPPENED if you hadn't led Tweek on again after he got out." He snapped. "It's your fault he went psycho."

The noirette's eyes seemed to blaze red as he simply let his coffee drop on the ground - and stormed over toward Stan. He grabbed the front of his shirt and strong-armed Stan back, slamming him against the wall. "Don't start, Marsh, don't even START!" He barked furiously. "I'm not in the mood for your jealous shit, so stop acting like a motherfucking cunt." He hissed.

"S-Stop..." Kyle begged as loud as he could; but from the strain in his voice, it was obvious he was still in a fair amount of pain. Both young men looked over at the pale, weak redhead as he did his best to glare at both of them. "Please... stop." He repeated with a weary sigh. "Stan... can you give us a minute?"

The two boys looked back at one another - sharing another glare - before Craig released Stan, and he made his way over to Kyle. "I'll be back later." Stan promised seriously, leaning down and placing one last kiss on his forehead. Standing back up straight, Stan looked back toward Craig, and stared at the noirette as he finally left the room.

Craig tensely stared at the empty doorway after Stan left - and exhaled a long breath. Kyle could practically see the tension beginning to melt away from his boyfriend's body, and become replaced once more by his exhaustion. Walking over to the bedridden redhead, Craig drifted his eyes over him affectionately.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kyle nodded, "Like shit." He admitted, giving a breathy chuckle. His tired, green eyes had lost a bit of their vibrancy, but Craig still thought he looked amazing. "...What happened?" He knew he'd already asked Stan, but Kyle wanted to hear it from Craig.

"Well... Tweek stabbed you." He began to explain as calmly as possible. Kyle couldn't help but notice Craig swallowed a couple of times, like he was trying to force himself not to get choked up. "I hit him pretty hard after that... finally got the knife out of his hands and knocked him out." He relived, appearing distant for a moment, before focusing on Kyle again. "I called an ambulance and tried to stop the bleeding as much as I could, but..." He stopped, shifting his eyes away from Kyle sadly. "I'm... I'm so sorry..." He whispered, clearly ashamed and feeling utterly responsible. "If I'd just... cut him off... if I'd just let him go, none of this wo-" He interrupted himself again and shook his head, tears still lingering in his eyes.

Kyle stared at him sadly. "Craig... what does it mean... to regret when you h-have no choice?" He asked rhetorically, lifting his hand and gently resting it over Craig's on the bed. "It's what you can bear." Kyle reassured him. "This wasn't your fault... it just... happened..."

Craig stared at him sullenly, and slowly nodded - but Kyle could tell that his boyfriend was still going to beat himself up over it. Glancing toward the open door, Craig got up from the bed and closed it gently. Moving back over to his injured redhead, he took extra care as he slid into the hospital bed alongside Kyle. He was careful not to disturb any of the IV's currently hooked into his boyfriend as he lay beside him - wrapping his arms around Kyle. He didn't want to jostle him too much; in fact, it was probably the gentlest Craig had ever been with him.

But Kyle didn't care about his wound; he was so tired and drained, and the feeling of Craig's warm, familiar body close to his was too hard to resist. Curling toward him, he couldn't help but let out a sigh as the noirette's long arms wrapped around him and held him close.

"I love you." Craig mumbled quietly into his ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again." He swore in a more serious tone. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you now..."

The redhead closed his heavy eyes and passed out again...

* * *

Opening the door to their apartment, Craig gently ushered Kyle inside - before closing and locking the door behind them. Kyle had been in the hospital for a week under supervision before he was released. He'd gotten a number of stitches and they'd taken great care to make sure his wound wasn't infected. Before they'd left the hospital, Craig had been taught how to change the bandage and properly re-dress the wound; he wanted to make sure he could get Kyle back to his old self.

Holding a white bag with Kyle's medication inside, he carefully placed it on the counter as Kyle slowly wandered into the apartment and looked around.

"I cleaned everything." Craig mumbled, clearing his throat. "I figured you'd want to come home to a tidy... place..." He said, watching Kyle carefully - like he was afraid he was just going to crumple if he happened to look away.

The redhead slowly nodded, "It looks great..." He said quietly. His green eyes briefly flickered down to the floor, where he saw a faint, lingering stain. His blood. Craig followed Kyle's gaze and tensed a bit, before he moved over and placed a hand on his back.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Craig encouraged, leading Kyle down the hall and to their bedroom. Sitting him down on the edge of the bed, Craig helped his boyfriend out of his t-shirt, and checked his bandages to make sure they were still secure and didn't need to be changed.

Kyle let out a sigh as he furrowed his brow, "You don't need to keep babying me." He said quietly. "I'm fine."

"You're ALMOST fine." Craig corrected him firmly. "The medication you're on is going to make you drowsy for the next few days. I'm going to keep you on track." He said reassuringly with a nod. "Lay down." Taking off his own hoodie, Craig tossed it aside and looked back toward Kyle, to see his boyfriend still sitting on the edge of the bed - giving him a mixed look between frustration and weariness. "Kyle." The noirette said simply, as if warning him he HAD to lie down; he _wanted _him to co-operate.

Finally, the redhead moved up on the bed, wincing a bit as he lay down. Craig moved over to the other side and slid onto the bed with him. Shifting onto his side, he watched Kyle calmly and contently as he lay on his back. "You don't need to lie with me." The redhead sighed.

"I want to." Craig corrected.

There was another bout of silence that passed between them.

"...What happened to Tweek?" Kyle finally asked in a quiet tone.

Craig felt his muscles and jaw tense again, but he tried to force himself to relax. "He was re-admitted to the Park County Mental Institution after he was charged with a violent crime. He's mentally unstable... and... won't be getting out for a long time, now." He mumbled.

His blue-gray eyes stayed glued on Kyle, and he saw moment by moment his boyfriend slowly break down; his eyes welling up and his body trembling as he tried to hold back his sobs. Furrowing his brow, Craig shifted over and wrapped his arms around Kyle and pulled him against his broad chest. "Kyle..."

"I... don't know w-why..." He sobbed, burying his face into Craig's chest as he ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

The noirette sighed, "It's probably a combination of your meds, and exhaustion, and-"

"-Being stabbed by your psycho ex-boyfriend." Kyle choked out, interrupting him.

Craig paused, his eyes flicking down with shame. He knew that; he knew it was partly his fault, but it didn't make him feel any better to hear Kyle say it again. But he decided not to say anything; it really was a struggle to bite his tongue.

Kyle seemed to notice Craig's discomfort after the comment, and it only made him want to cry harder. "I'm... sorry..." He apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." He said firmly. "You're right. He was MY psycho ex-boyfriend... it was MY decision to try and keep him satisfied... it was my fault." Craig's voice began to trail off sullenly as he spoke.

Sadly, before Kyle could answer - his eyes drooped and shut again, catapulting him once more into slumber...

* * *

Craig took his apartment keys out of his pocket, while successfully managing to balance a number of textbooks and notes in his hand. He was absolutely exhausted. It had been another week since Kyle had gotten back from the hospital; they had advised him to stay low and rest... which, obviously didn't sit well with the redhead, who was keen on finishing his degree.

Needless to say, Kyle had been a bit difficult and snappy over the past week.

But Craig had done his best; not only had he attended all his own classes, but he'd attended every class of KYLE'S that he could; he took notes, and if he couldn't be there, he got the information from someone else. He was finally coming home from a very long and busy week; he was exhausted.

Slipping inside the apartment, he found Kyle sitting on their couch; looking quite bored and agitated as he watched television. He looked up when he saw Craig enter - and the noirette gave him a weary smile. "Hey Red." He greeted.

Kyle didn't say anything; he just pouted and looked back to the television. Craig sighed and set the pile of books and notes on the table. "I, um, got your notes for today." He continued, clearing his throat and trying to pass off the fact that his boyfriend hadn't completely ignored his greeting. "Thank fuck it's Friday." He smirked.

Craig heard his redhead let out an irritated sigh, before he got off the couch and wandered toward the table. He began to sort through the notes and books Craig had brought him home for his classes. The noirette moved over and stood closely behind him, "Want me to help you go over anything?" He asked. "I took the notes myself, so... if there's anything you don't get-"

"I'll get it, it's fine. I'm not stupid." Kyle grumbled impatiently.

The noirette looked over to him and furrowed his brow. "I didn't say you were." He pointed out calmly. His eyes trailed over the curve of Kyle's neck and his ruby loose curls before they saw the bandages on his shoulder. "How are your bandages?" Craig asked, lifting a hand and gently rubbing Kyle's back.

"Fine." He snapped, moving away from his raven-haired boyfriend and storming into their kitchen.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck tensely, and followed Kyle into the kitchen. He wasn't getting anything for himself; he was just standing there, facing away from Craig. "So, how did I piss you off between the time I left for class this morning, and now?" He asked a bit sarcastically; though Craig's voice still showed hints of worry. "You've been kind of... bitchy to me all week." He pointed out.

"I'm tired of being STUCK here." Kyle groaned. "I hate this. I just want to go back to my classes. I'm fine - this stupid thing doesn't even hurt!" He argued.

His boyfriend approached him, "I know you're antsy to get to school again - and on Monday, you can." Craig reminded him. "The hospital just said you should rest for a week before heading back. It's Friday now, so, after the weekend, things can go back to normal." He soothed, lifting his hand to rub Kyle's shoulder.

"But I'm suffocating here." He snapped, slapping Craig's hand away.

Craig bit his tongue and tried to mask any anger (or slight hurt) he might have felt from Kyle's attitude. But he had to remind himself that Kyle was under a lot of stress; this was only natural right? Natural and temporary - he could only hope. Figuring he could take one more shot at cheering up his redhead, Craig shrugged, "Look, why don't I take you out tonight?" He asked. "Just the two of us... get you out of the apartment for a bit."

Despite his recent, pissy attitude - the idea did seem to appeal to Kyle, and he looked up at Craig with a slightly intrigued gaze.

"Really?" He asked.

Craig nodded, "Yeah." Moving back to the table, he assembled Kyle's notes and books on the table in order. "Why don't you get ready, and we'll head out to dinner." Craig offered him another supportive smile.

Slowly, Kyle nodded and headed out of the kitchen and toward their bedroom. When he was gone, Craig let out a long sigh and headed out to their balcony - bringing a much-needed smoke with him. He knew this was hard on Kyle; his boyfriend hadn't really been himself lately, which he assumed, was a mixture of his medication, being stuck in the apartment, and stress. So as much as the redhead's recent 'difficult' attitude bothered Craig - he kept true to his nature, and didn't let it affect him; at least, not on the outside.

The noirette just continued to tell himself that things would go back to normal as soon as Kyle was back in classes and distracted by school again.

* * *

The evening hadn't exactly gone the way Craig had hoped. He'd taken Kyle to his favorite restaurant and paid for everything. The only problem was that the redhead continued to snap at him for no reason; sometimes it would be in response to a suggestion Craig would make, or a comment about one of their friends, or a sarcastic joke he might have told.

Needless to say that when they left the restaurant, Craig was feeling more than discouraged. Apparently, Kyle was just in a horrible mood today, and no gesture was going to be big enough. They walked back to their apartment in silence; Craig wasn't really sure what to say that WOULDN'T get another snappy response from Kyle. When they got back inside their apartment, Craig locked the door and rubbed his eyes wearily, before he turned and headed into the kitchen. As he took a beer from the fridge and cracked it open, the noirette downed a rather large gulp of it.

What a fucked up week.

Glancing around the door, he saw Kyle sitting on the couch - watching television quietly. For a few moments, Craig just stared at him while he drank his beer in the kitchen. He wished he could comfort him. He'd done what he could to make these past few days easier for Kyle; he'd done the groceries, the cleaning and laundry all himself. He'd gone to the redhead's classes, taken notes and updated the handouts and requirements for him. But still, Kyle had been impatient and short with Craig.

Finishing his beer, Craig headed back into the den, and stood behind the couch where Kyle sat, facing the television. He didn't turn, despite probably hearing Craig approach and stand behind him. Releasing a heavy breath, Craig leaned in and placed a hand on the top of Kyle's head, before placing a light kiss on the side of his temple.

"Night." He mumbled, before pulling away and heading down the hall to their bedroom.

It was only about 9:30pm, but fuck it... it had been a long, draining day - and Craig didn't feel like staying up and being bitched at by Kyle anymore. Heading into their bedroom, Craig took out a cigarette and slipped out the balcony door that branched off from their bedroom to have one last smoke. Leaning against the railing, his icy colored eyes trailed over the scenery in thought. He was worried that this might ruin his relationship with Kyle in a way that the previous 'drama' couldn't.

But before his thoughts could dive further into despair - he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Flicking his half-smoked cigarette over the railing, Craig turned to see Kyle standing there, looking up into his eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said gently, keeping his arms draped around Craig's waist as he leaned against his broader form. "I've been a total asshole lately." He admitted. Leaning up, the redhead placed a sweet kiss on Craig's lips.

It had been the first mutual kiss the two had shared since Kyle got back from the hospital. When they separated, Craig drifted his eyes over his boyfriend's face - before he cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed Kyle back once more - deepening the embrace. Hearing the redhead moan was music to Craig's ears, and with his frustration over the past week molding into passion for his boyfriend, he quickly maneuvered them back inside and onto the bed. Craig lay on his back and pulled Kyle on top of him as their kiss continued.

"Your shoulder ok?" Craig breathed out against his lips.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Hot, Craig." He mumbled. "I told you I'm _fine_... you haven't fucked me since we went to Denver." He pointed out impatiently. "Forget my shoulder and just do it." He groaned, sliding his hand down to rub the front of Craig's jeans.

Craig hissed in a sharp breath. It was true, they hadn't really had sex since they'd gotten back from the casino in Denver... but that's because the whole 'stabbing' incident had happened, and Craig wanted Kyle to rest. But fuck it - he was just as horny as the redhead, and if Kyle wanted to do it, Craig wasn't going to say no.

"Alright," The noirette groaned, "But you're staying on top," He smirked, thrusting his hips up into Kyle's. "I don't want to hurt your arm or shoulder."

Kyle actually smirked for the first time in a week. "Pussy."

Craig chuckled as their lips and tongues meshed together heatedly...

* * *

_Kyle slipped into their apartment and closed the door behind him. The apartment was kind of dark; the weather outside was incredibly windy as the pouring rain spattered against the windows._

_Tentatively stepping in, the redhead looked up and saw Tweek standing in their hallway - scraping his overly large butcher knife against the wall. Kyle tensed and felt intense fear creeping up his spine. Shifting his eyes around, Kyle looked for any sign of Craig... but didn't see him. Moving back to their front door, Kyle tried to open it - but found the doorknob had disappeared. Shaking a bit, he sheepishly walked back to their den, and saw Tweek hadn't moved; he was still scraping his blade along the wall and staring at Kyle._

_"You can't d-do this, Tweek," Kyle stammered nervously. "Craig will be here so-"_

_But before he could finish his sentence, Kyle saw Craig walk out of the bedroom and down the dark, looming hall to stand behind Tweek. He had a menacing smile on his lips, and his normally icy-blue gray eyes were now a dark, empty black._

_"C-Craig..." Kyle whispered; fear completely gripping him now._

_The noirette didn't answer. Instead, he leaned down and trailed his lips lovingly around Tweek's neck and ear._

_"I told you -nngh- y-you can't come between us, K-Kyle." Tweek hissed out, twitching violently. "I-I'll always be here... I'll a-always be on his mind... and in his heart..." The small blond bit out._

_As he started to walk toward Kyle, the redhead backed up - trembling in absolute horror as Tweek approached him with the knife. "C-Craig... please!" Kyle begged, looking over the blond toward his raven-haired boyfriend. But Craig didn't move; he just stood there, staring at Kyle with that same, menacing grin._

_Suddenly up against a wall, Kyle screamed out as Tweek charged toward him - and plunged the blade into his heart..._

Kyle sat up with a startling yell in bed; sweat dripping down his face as his heart raced. Taking a few deep breaths, the redhead's eyes welled up with 'after-shock' tears as he rested his head on his forearms and knees. Shit. That had been the most realistic dream he'd experienced in a while. Trying to slow his heart rate down, Kyle took a few deep breaths as his green eyes trailed down to see Craig, who was still sleeping.

For some reason... he felt a twinge of resentment and anger toward his boyfriend. He knew it was just a dream - and in reality, Craig HAD tried to defend him against Tweek. But that dream was so vivid. And Kyle wondered if Craig would indeed EVER forget Tweek... or if that crazy blond would always be a factor in their relationship. Letting out a long breath, Kyle tried to ignore the anger he was feeling toward 'dream Craig' (thus, making him angry at 'real' Craig by association) - and laid back down. He curled up on his side, facing away from his boyfriend as his mind continued to run over that disturbing dream.

Kyle couldn't help but raise the comparison that he wouldn't have gotten stabbed if he'd been dating someone like Stan...

* * *

When Craig woke up in the morning, he stretched and yawned as his bleary eyes adjusted to the sunlight flooding into their bedroom. Turning on his side, his brow furrowed when he noticed Kyle wasn't there. Sitting up, the noirette scruffed his ink-black hair and slid out of bed. Just in his boxers, Craig stretched again as he headed down the hall in search of his boyfriend.

He saw Kyle standing at their kitchen counter, buttering some toast. Smirking, Craig slid up behind him; draping his arms around the redhead's slender waist while his lips traced the curve and shell of his ear. "Morning." He purred sleepily.

But to his surprise, Kyle just murmured a greeting, before he shrugged him away - moving with his toast and coffee. Craig furrowed his brow and watched Kyle. "What's up? Still tired?" He asked calmly, leaning against the counter as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "It's Saturday. We can go back to bed... I can wake you up properly." He grinned suggestively.

"Craig, just shut up." Kyle grumbled, tossing him a hard glance. "We fucked last night. I'd like to get through today without listening to your constant, desperate begging." He said, taking his coffee and toast and leaving the kitchen.

The noirette couldn't help but just stare in disbelief at the retreating form of the redhead. What the hell? He thought they were ok; he thought after last night, Kyle's mood would have improved. They had a good time, and Kyle had even admitted that he'd been a bit of a pill lately. And now, things were back to being awkward and tense? What the hell had happened between THEN and the time they woke up?

Craig frowned and found himself just frozen in the kitchen... unsure of what the hell he'd done, and what the hell he COULD do to make everything better...

* * *

The noirette was starting to doubt himself.

Things had finally started to get back on track, and now, they were right back in the shitter. Kyle kept trying to distance himself from Craig, and he wasn't sure why. He had done everything in his power to help his boyfriend heal, and cope, and get back on track... but none of it seemed to matter.

Kyle was back at school now - and while Craig had hoped it would get his redheaded lover back on track, it seemed to do the opposite. Instead, Kyle was spending more time with his best friend... and that didn't sit right with Craig at all. Why was he being pushed aside? HE had been the one cradling Kyle's bleeding body in his arms, panicking and telling the young man how much he loved him over and over while they waited for the ambulance. HE was the one who stayed at the hospital every hour that he could. HE was the one who'd gone to Kyle's classes - gotten his notes, his assignments, his books, and kept him up to date.

It was about eight o'clock at night as Craig sat on their couch, smoking. The television was on, but he wasn't paying attention; he was just waiting impatiently for Kyle to get home. Maybe he had to do something to show how much he missed him; how much he still loved and cared for him?

When the redhead finally slipped in, he immediately noticed his boyfriend on the couch. He felt that familiar swell of resentment rise inside him as he tossed his book bag aside.

"I told you not to smoke in the apartment, asshole." He grumbled unhappily. While he was playing 'dumb', Kyle was well aware that he was distancing himself from Craig. He couldn't get that bad dream out of his head - and kept thinking that maybe this whole thing WAS Craig's fault.

If he had just ended it with Tweek sooner, or told him what was going on, none of this would have happened.

Stan had been really supportive. Well, in a very obvious kind of way. He kept telling Kyle how lucky he was that Tweek had missed any vital organs... and how angry he was that Craig let Tweek get so close. Stan often bragged that if it had been HIM, he would have tackled Tweek the moment he saw him with a knife in his hand: he would sacrifice himself for Kyle. And while that hypothetical story was all hearsay... the redhead still couldn't help but resent Craig for that lack of action. Why HADN'T Craig tried to immediately subdue Tweek? God knows he was stronger.

Glaring at the back of his boyfriend's head, Kyle watched as Craig quickly stubbed out his cigarette and stood. There was something intense about his movements... and it was making Kyle feel uncomfortable. So, as quickly as he could, he attempted to disappear down their hallway toward the bedroom. Unfortunately, Craig was able to snatch his arm in his rock-hard grip. Kyle winced and turned to yell at him, but instead, he found himself pushed down to the ground in the middle of their hallway.

"Craig, what the hell?" Kyle snapped.

But his lover didn't respond. Instead, forced himself between Kyle's legs and pinned one of his wrists against the wood floor, while the other snaked up his shirt. Kyle gasped. "C-Craig stop! STOP! ...What the fuck!" He yelled angrily.

He tried to turn his head to the side, but Craig just moved his head, and captured Kyle's lips in his own anyway. The kiss was frantic - demanding and desperate as he tried to slip his tongue into Kyle's mouth. The redhead growled and was finally able to tear his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut as Craig moved to instead kiss his neck and clothed chest hurriedly.

"I said STOP, ASSHOLE!" Kyle screamed, placing his hands on Craig's broad chest - before shoving him back roughly.

And that's when he saw it.

Kyle expected to push Craig back to see him angry; he was ready to hear Craig bitch and yell at him for being such a pain in the ass for the past two weeks... and to be honest, Kyle was initially eager to start the fight. He wanted to vent his frustrations, too. But what he saw was even worse than anger...

Craig looked sad.

Not just sad... but absolutely, utterly heartbroken. Lost.

He stared down at Kyle gently; his face almost pathetic looking as he respected his boyfriend's wishes and stopped what he'd been doing. Craig's eyes were simply icy-colored pools... swirling with confusion, hurt, remorse and longing. He had just lost it. He'd wanted Kyle to forgive him so badly... he'd wanted things to go back the way they were, and thought maybe he had to show Kyle physically how much he missed him.

"W-What the hell's your problem?" Kyle snapped awkwardly, scrambling to his feet and continuing on toward the bedroom.

Glancing back, his heart sunk even further when he saw Craig was still just kneeling in the hallway; his head hung low as he stared at the floor.

Wincing, Kyle slammed their bedroom door shut - leaning back against it as he tried to calm his irregular breathing. _What the hell was that?_ He'd never seen Craig make _that_ kind of face before. He looked absolutely defeated. Guilt began to set in.

He knew this was stupid, and deep down... he knew it wasn't really Craig's fault that Tweek had gone off the handle, but...

The feeling of his phone going off and vibrating in his pocket instantly drew Kyle's attention from finishing his thought - and he flipped it open.

_"Hey dude," Stan greeted on the other end. "You're still coming over, right?"_

Kyle tried to get his head together, "Uh... yeah. Yeah, I am." He agreed. "I'll be there in a few."

Closing the phone, Kyle shoved it back into his pocket and took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to try and wrap his head around this relationship stuff right now. Craig had been acting weird for weeks, and Kyle was too pissed off to do anything about it. Grumbling to himself, he took a deep breath and headed out of the bedroom. He kind of expected to see Craig still kneeling in the hallway... but he wasn't. As he ventured out past their living room, the redhead noticed his boyfriend was sitting on the couch again - facing the television (which was off) - in a quiet, dim room.

"I'm going out." Kyle mumbled awkwardly as he slid his jacket on.

His green eyes flickered curiously toward Craig... but the noirette didn't acknowledge him this time. He didn't even turn. Wincing, Kyle ignored the slight pang of hurt, and left the apartment.

_What the hell? Not even a courtesy goodbye? Not even a nod? Or an 'ok'?_

Yes, yes... he knew he was being a total hypocrite.

He hadn't been giving Craig the time of day for weeks. In fact, as Kyle traveled down toward the lobby in the elevator, he recalled a few times in the week where he and Craig had been eating at the dinner table. Craig had tried to start a conversation, and Kyle ignored him... so... Craig kept talking; he kept the conversation moving himself. It was so weird. At the time, Kyle brushed it off as nothing but Craig enjoying listening to himself talk.

But the more he thought about it... the more he wondered if that was all for HIS sake; if Craig was trying so desperately hard to get things back to normal.

Shaking his head, Kyle stalked out of their building and headed toward Stan's. No. He wasn't going to start feeling guilty, because this was still completely Craig's fault... right? Stan backed him up on it, too... so... two against one, right?

* * *

"You ok?" Stan asked as they sat in his room - currently playing Mario Kart on Wii. "You seem kind of distracted."

Kyle halfheartedly glanced over at his friend, and offered him a weak smile. "Nah, I'm ok. Just a... busy day, I guess."

A small bout of silence fell between the two best friends, before Stan finally spoke again. "How are things with Craig?" He grumbled unhappily. "Is he still harassing the shit out of you?"

"No." The redhead answered. "He's just... acting weird."

Stan kept his blue eyes focused on Kyle's face... and before he knew it, he was leaning over - and capturing his best friend's lips in his own. Kyle gasped in shock, and for a few moments, was too stunned to move. It was only when Stan shifted his weight, and guided them back onto the bed,positioning himself above Kyle, that he snapped out of it.

"S-Stan... wait," Kyle stammered, blushing as he turned his head away.

The raven-haired college student sighed, "Kyle, please... I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired of waiting." He told him sadly. "You should be with someone who can take care of you... someone who can protect you." Stan continued, his voice becoming a bit stronger. "I mean, fuck, if that had been ME? And I'd seen Tweek with that knife? I would have gone after him in a heartbeat... I never would have let him near you." He whispered, trailing his nose along Kyle's soft cheek.

"Stan..." Kyle blushed and closed his eyes. "I-I just... I don't think..." He refused weakly - but that weak protest was silenced again as Stan kissed him, deepening the embrace.

And slowly... just as Kyle began to give in...

A wave of emotions and memories hit him:

.

:.

_... "IDIDN'TCOMEHEREFORYOU!" Tweek yelled in a sudden rage; shaking as he held the knife out in front of him, pointing it toward Kyle. His eyes held a 'wildness' to them that Craig hadn't seen in a LONG time, and it scared him more than anything else._

_The noirette's eyes and body hardened. "You're not going anywhere NEAR him." Craig threatened darkly._

_"Tweek," Kyle said, finally speaking up from behind Craig._

_He took a step forward, much to his boyfriend's dismay. Craig's hand shot out to grab the redhead's arm, to stop him from going further. But Kyle tugged his arm out of his grasp - his green eyes calmly and securely focused on Tweek..._

.

:.

_...He felt arms wrap around his waist and tug him back against a broad, warm chest. "Last time I saw you THAT drunk, you gave me a lap dance in our bedroom."_

_"Last time 'this' and last time 'that'..." Kyle mimicked with a laugh. "You're nostalgic today. Stop living in the past, Tucker." He teased._

_As Kyle tried to move away, he felt himself tugged back into Craig's arms._

_"Hey." He said, bringing the redhead's attention back to him. Craning his neck down a bit, Craig kissed Kyle on the lips slowly. While the redhead had been playfully groggy before, the kiss he was getting was waking him up. A soft moan escaped his lips as he sunk into the kiss, before finally, the two separated. "I'm glad we worked all this shit out." Craig breathed out, resting his forehead against Kyle's._

_"Me too." He responded with a warm smile..._

.

:.

_...Sitting him down on the edge of their bathtub - Craig made sure he was upright, before he moved over to the bathroom cupboards and fished out a first-aid kit. Moving back over to the redhead, Craig crouched down in front of where he sat and rolled Kyle's pant leg up and over his knee so he could see the scrape. It wasn't a bad one, but it was indeed bleeding. Grabbing some disinfectant and wipes, he began to clean up his scraped knee._

_"You're not drunk..." Kyle observed, swaying a bit as he sat on the bathtub. Even being drunk, he was still fairly articulate - which most people were not. But Kyle was a smart guy, so it didn't really shock anyone that he was able to still speak fairly well, even when he was intoxicated._

_Craig sighed, "Well... I didn't think it would be a good idea. One, I drove. And two, if anything happened... I wanted to be able to stop it." He mumbled; keeping his intense, gray eyes on Kyle's knee. "Stan licking your cheek was the last straw. I was about to kick his ass."_

_"I'm sorry." He apologized, rubbing his eyes wearily. "I didn't mean to ruin your night, I just..." Kyle sighed, trying to collect his thoughts as Craig continued to patch up his scraped knee. "I was just getting jealous and depressed... and Tweek took my seat, which ruined my mood - and THEN I was stuck with Stan all night - which is fine, cuz we're friends, but I wanted to sit with YOU, and I COULDN'T because Tweek stole my spot. And THEN he was pawing at you all night, so I kept drinking and I just... fucked up..." He muttered angrily._

_It had been a fairly fast rant - and Kyle was aware that he was talking rather quickly, but he wanted to explain himself._

_Hearing Craig let out a small sigh, Kyle brought his green eyes up to look at his boyfriend, who still knelt before him - closing up the first-aid kit before he shifted forward; placing his hands on Kyle's hips comfortingly. "I told you," He began calmly. "I don't feel that way about Tweek. Not anymore." Craig explained. "We're still friends, and I still feel protective toward him - but that's it. Trust me, I would have rather spent the night drinking and feeling you up under the table." He smirked. "This is the first time in a LONG time that I've seen 'drunk' Kyle... and he's a flirtatious slut."_

_"Fuck you!" The redhead pouted with a small laugh..._

.

:.

_...Hearing the front door open, Craig flicked the butt of his cigarette away, and headed back inside to see Kyle coming through the front door. The redhead looked up and gave him a weary smile. "Hey." He greeted._

_"That bad, huh?" Craig smirked._

_His boyfriend sighed, tossing off his hoodie. "Yeah... she was pretty upset I copped out early. But I told her everything... and... I think she'll be ok eventually. She's still kind of shaken up." Kyle admitted. Moving over in front of Kyle, Craig raised his hands and gently cupped either side of the redhead's face, before placing a kiss on his lips._

_"Well... you're home now." The raven smiled, tugging Kyle along with him as he headed over to the couch._

_Kyle grinned back, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a certain idea on how you'd like to 'welcome me to the neighborhood'..." He teased, allowing himself to be pulled onto the couch and onto Craig's lap._

_The redhead shifted himself so he was comfortably straddling his boyfriend's waist. Leaning down, he placed his hands on Craig's cheeks, dipping his fingers behind his neck as he pulled them together for a deep kiss. A pleasant moan slipped from his mouth as the kiss intensified, and Craig's arms wrapped around his smaller waist; successfully pulling him closer..._

.

:.

_..."I'm sorry about your dad." Craig said finally; his voice quiet, though still smooth and deep._

_Kyle closed his eyes as his bottom lip began to tremble quickly. Maybe it was hearing those words from Craig that made his heart lurch again. Craig could see tears beginning to stream down the redhead's cheeks, even though he kept his eyes closed._

_Feeling that familiar, over-protective, natural swell of his heart - Craig found himself reaching over and putting his arms around Kyle. The redhead choked out a sob, and willingly allowed himself to melt into Craig's arms and simply cry, while the raven held him. Kyle shifted his weight down and to the side - so his upper torso was somewhat resting in Craig's arms and across his lap. The noirette held him tightly; his fingers lightly stroking and dipping into the red, loose curls atop Kyle's head comfortingly..._

.

:.

_...They were both naked beneath the sheets; Craig was on his back, staring out the large windows in his bedroom at the rain, which had begun to pound against the windows at some point. He hadn't noticed when it started. Kyle was pressed up against his side; his head resting on Craig's toned, bare chest beneath his chin. The redhead's arm as strewn across the noirette's stomach, and while his one hand stroked Kyle's soft hair the other rubbed his arm._

_"...What time is it?" He heard the soft voice of Kyle asked._

_Still staring out the window, "Almost four thirty." He answered. This time of the morning was foreign to them both._

_Neither one of them made any attempt to move._

_"I want you to listen to me," Craig began; his tone was serious, but still calm. "We're not going to be apart again. I'm not going to let anything else pull you away from me... you're mine." He continued gravely. "If you don't want to live here yet, that's fine - but I'm going to keep asking. We're going to graduate together, and wherever you go, I'll go. I don't care if you agree... because that's what's going to happen." Craig instructed..._

.

:.

Suddenly, Kyle's eyes flew open as Stan's hand began to fumble with the front of his jeans. His shirt was already pushed up, and he could feel his best friend grinding his hips against his own.

Shoving Stan off him, Kyle began panting in deep breaths - looking like a terrified animal.

"...What?" Stan asked worriedly. "Kyle, what's wrong?" To him, everything had been fine for the last five minutes; Kyle had even started to kiss him back, so he'd gradually taken it one step further. Now all of a sudden, his friend looked freaked - like he'd just seen some kind of ghost.

Kyle continued to breathe irregularly; his chest felt tight and his heart was wrenching more and more with a startling revelation:

He kept telling himself that CRAIG had been acting weird; CRAIG had been growing distant, and acting strangely. But Kyle's epiphany suddenly came...

It was HIM.

He had been the one acting weird; he'd been pushing him away when all his boyfriend had tried to do was help. He'd been supportive and attentive while Kyle was recuperating; in fact, it was the first time he'd ever seen Craig act completely selfless. It wasn't normally in his nature. For the past few weeks, Kyle had been blaming everything (and he meant **everything**) on Craig - even when his boyfriend had nothing to do with it. The truth was, that Kyle had started using Craig has his scapegoat.

And there was no reason for it. It wasn't that Craig HADN'T tried to protect him from Tweek... he HAD. But Kyle was the one who decided to face Tweek himself, and move from around Craig's protective barrier.

He'd fucked up in the worst way, and it could easily cost him his relationship. Hell, maybe it already had.

"I... I can't do this Stan." Kyle stammered, quickly fixing his clothes before he began to put on his coat. He could hear Stan faintly yelling, calling his name as he flew down the stairs and out their front door into a dead run.

Kyle forced his legs to move as fast as they could carry him. He'd been such an idiot. No, he'd been MORE than an idiot. He'd almost completely thrown away the BEST thing in his life... because of... what? Stubbornness? Pride? Selfishness? The inability to take responsibility for his own decisions? Craig had _tried_ to stop him from approaching Tweek, but he'd willingly disobeyed... and gotten stabbed for it. It really wasn't Craig's fault. And as far as letting Tweek 'into' his life again (so to speak) - Craig had always made sure to tell Kyle that he was still his number one; that he still loved him, and that Tweek meant nothing. All in all, Craig had done nothing more but act like a friend to the troubled blond.

Kyle knew he would have done the same thing if their positions had been switched, and it was STAN who had come back to town and into his life after a long absence.

As he continued to run, the redhead felt tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart was pumping so fast he thought it might burst right out of his chest. Spotting his apartment building, a small sob escaped the back of Kyle's throat as he forced his legs to move even faster. His whole body was aching at this point, but he kept pushing it. Finally stumbling into the lobby elevator, the lift wouldn't move fast enough for him. He was panting erratically as he waited for the doors to open.

When they did, he tore out of the metal box and bolted for his apartment. Unlocking the door, Kyle ran in and slammed it behind him. His green, tear-filled green eyes immediately landed on Craig - who stopped mid-walk to stare oddly at his boyfriend. The noirette had a book in hand and seemed to be heading toward the couch when Kyle had unexpectedly burst in.

His icy eyes instantly noticed the desperate look on Kyle's face, and that familiar glimmer of concern flickered through them. "...What's wrong?" He asked tentatively in that monotone voice of his.

Choking out another pathetic sound, Kyle closed the distance between them and latched his arms around Craig's neck tightly. The noirette stumbled back a bit, but managed to catch his footing, before he stood there... frozen in shock.

"C-Craig... I'm... I'm so sorry." Kyle wept, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as tightly as he could. "I'm **so** sorry. This is all my fault." He explained through his ragged breaths. "I kept trying to blame you, but... you've... always been here for me." Kyle sobbed, burying his face into the crook of Craig's neck.

Slowly, he felt the noirette lift his arms, and wrap them around him strongly - pressing Kyle against him all the more tightly. "Kyle..." He began in a gentle, low voice - but the redhead continued:

"I-I didn't know how to deal with all this! I'd never been that seriously injured, and-and I just... I kept having these nightmares about it, and... I was frustrated, and I had to miss school, and my shoulder was sore for so long, and I-I just... I had to take it out on _someone_!" He explained rashly. "It was wrong. It was _so_ wrong of me to b-blame you..." He choked out. "You didn't deserve it. Y-You've been so supportive and... amazing through this... and... you never complained, even when I was being a total asshole." Kyle grit out, trying to wrap his arms even tighter around Craig - like he was afraid that if even air passed between them, he'd be forced to let go. "I... don't d-deserve you." He wept.

Kyle couldn't help but tremble as he felt Craig's arms slip from around his waist. But instead of pushing him away, rejecting him, or scolding him - Craig cupped Kyle's teary face in his hands; forcing the redhead to look at him. "Kyle... I love you." He said simply in a soothing voice. "What you went through was really traumatic. And as much as it hurt... I was prepared to wait for you." He explained, stroking his boyfriend's cheeks comfortingly with his thumbs. "I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't leave you again. I was prepared to stand by you for as long as it took. I could handle the rejections, the curses, and the insults... I WANTED to handle it all; anything to make sure you stayed. I was afraid that if I said or did something to upset you, you'd leave." Craig told him sullenly. "When I tried to get you to kiss me, and touch me... and you said 'no'... I thought that was it. I thought I'd blown it."

His boyfriend listened sadly as his hands clutched to the front of Craig's hoodie. Kyle felt even worse now. If he'd acted so difficultly toward anyone else - they would have probably told Kyle to fuck himself. But Craig hadn't... and it was an uncharacteristic display of his real strength.

"I'm so sorry." Kyle whimpered, resting his forehead against Craig's and he held him close again. "I'm going to make this up to you... I promise..."

Craig couldn't hide the relieved smile that spread on his mouth; without thinking twice, he pulled Kyle's face close to his own, and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. The redhead moaned into his mouth, and trembled as he savored this long, overdue affection.

The noirette didn't know WHAT had happened to finally snap Kyle out of his mood... but he was thankful for it. He was glad that his boyfriend had finally broken free - and he was even more relieved to hear Kyle tell him that he didn't blame him; that he didn't hate him. Sliding his hands away from Kyle's face, Craig wrapped his arms around his small waist and drew them closer again. He would do whatever it takes to make this work. If he had to endure Kyle's bad mood all over again... he would do it in a heartbeat.

He loved him.

* * *

**E P I L O G U E**

**

* * *

**

Setting down the last box, Craig let out a weary - but happy - sigh.

His eyes shifted around their new place; it was absolutely stuffed with boxes. And while unpacking and moving in general was a bitch... Craig couldn't be more content. Maneuvering past the various obstacles, he jogged up the stairwell.

He and Kyle had just moved into a one-bedroom townhouse in Greenwich Village. New York was a huge place, but both boys had futures here in their respective fields. Kyle had passed the bar exam, and was grated a placement at a rather prestigious law firm in the city. Craig had also quickly snagged a job as a teacher for Kindergarten in some fancy 'elite' private school. While he wasn't too thrilled about having to deal with snotty, rich parents... he was looking forward to working with the kids at least. At that age, he was hoping to be able to steer them away from being little snots like their parents.

Heading down the hall, Craig's smile broadened when he saw Kyle in the bedroom - trying to sort through the boxes in there.

"I've decided. We need a maid." The redhead grumbled. "I don't want to unpack all this shit. Seriously."

Craig smirked and wrapped his arms around Kyle from behind. He felt the redhead let out a long, slow breath - and relax back into his arms. Craning his neck down, the noirette lightly trailed his lips along his boyfriend's neck and the cloth of his shoulder. "We're finally out."

"We are." Kyle replied; Craig could practically hear the smile in his voice.

His lover paused, tightening his arms around his waist. "Now what?"

Chuckling, Kyle turned and draped his arms around Craig's neck, before nuzzling his nose against the others.

"Now? We can finally have a NORMAL relationship. Drama free." He scoffed.

The dark-haired young man grinned, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Just hold me to _you_," Kyle clarified in what he considered a 'clever' twist on the sentence. "That'll be enough."

Craig shook his head, "That was fuckin' cheesy, Broflovski."

The redhead smiled back - before pressing his lips against Craig's in a deep, passionate embrace.

He'd never felt so happy.

Kyle had always wondered when he was younger how his life would turn out. And to be honest, he NEVER thought he would have been stabbed - been hit on by his best friend - endured the death of his father - or the tragedy of heartbreak... all before he was even 24!

But he _had_ experienced all those things... and on top of it all... he'd become completely infatuated with Craig Tucker - one of the biggest enigma's ever to grace the hallway of Park County High.

But that wasn't the case now. In fact, Kyle wished they'd discovered their unusual compatibility earlier. He hated to think that he'd always looked down on Craig and his group; he hated that they all used to bicker and argue.

He was so utterly and completely happy now that he could die.

And what was even better was that he _knew_ Craig felt the same way.

"I love you." Kyle muttered against Craig's lips as they finally withdrew from their kiss.

The noirette focused his icy blue eyes on the intense green staring right back at him... taking a small, appropriate pause, before uttering a single, all-encompassing word in response:

"Good."


End file.
